


Written in the Stars

by andreaxjulia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 49,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaxjulia/pseuds/andreaxjulia
Summary: Ariah Lupin, a hopeless romantic mess of an eleven year old, has this crazy idea that the love of her life is a man named Sirius based on a story her mother told her growing up. As she enters her first year of Hogwarts beside her twin brother, however, she is deeply disappointed by the boy who presents himself as Sirius.First of a series I plan on making





	1. Prologue

Ariah Lupin was eleven years old, laying on her twin sized mattress in the room that was connected by a bathroom to her twin brother, Remus' room. She stared at the ceiling which her father had enchanted to show the stars and constellations that were out that day, no matter the hour. 

Ariah had always been so invested in astronomy.

Today, her star was shining brightly. The Ariah star was one of the brightest stars seen on Earth though often her star was masked by Sirius. Neither Ariah nor Sirius were actually the brightest stars in the sky but due to their close proximity whenever they came together, the two stars shined as one becoming the brightest and most beautiful star any being has ever seen. 

Ariah Lupin was obsessed with these two stars, her mother would tell her bed time stories about them, give them past lives and make a love story about them. 

The story was always the same and yet, Ariah never lost her awe for it.

The story went like this: 

Once there was a young and passionate girl by the name of Ariah. She lived in a poor environment, doing everything in her power to help out her family. On the other side was a boy, Sirius who was part of a high wealthy family. Sirius was arrogant and blind to the outside world. 

The two were an unlikely pair.

On a rather stormy evening, Sirius had gotten in a fight with his family and made his way for town where he ran into a beautiful young girl who was trying to bargain for a roll of bread. Seeing the need to help her, Sirius bought the bread for the girl who introduced herself as Ariah.

When the two locked eyes, it was as if the World spoke to them. It was love at first sight and they called for an immediate marriage.

When Sirius' parents heard of the marriage, they were outraged. Their son would not marry a simple peasant. They called off the wedding and when the two decided to go behind their parents back, things turned for the worst. 

In a blind outrage, Sirius' mother killed Ariah, claiming that her son would not disgrace the family name. 

Distraught and heart broken, Sirius held onto Ariah as she lay dying, praying for a miracle.

And a miracle he received as a witch approached. She promised him a life with the girl as stars, saying that the two made each other brighter and therefore could light up the whole sky with their love. 

Sirius agreed, giving up everything he had to be with the girl he loved whole heartedly and the two spent all eternity together, burning bright in each other's presence. 

Ariah Lupin was obsessed with the story, thinking of it as she and Remus made their way to the Hogwarts Express for their first year.

She had hope that one day, she would find her Sirius.


	2. Sirius-ly, this is what I got?

"Remember Sirius, the people you associate yourself with your first year —" 

"Determine what kind of person you are and how successful you will become," Sirius answered in a bored tone.

Walburga Black repeated this phrase to her two sons since they could walk and talk. She couldn't care less about her sons' personal success, so long as neither of them made a mockery of the Black name.

"If you and Lucius follow each other along, you should succeed greatly," she said with the utmost apathy.

"Yes mum," Sirius said with an eye roll. 

Walburga grabbed her sons cheeks, squeezing them painfully to force him to look her in the eyes. Sirius shrank as his brown eyes met his mothers. 

"Heed my words, Sirius," she said. "I do not make room in my family for mistakes." 

Sirius swallowed, his eyes casting to a family of four. He looked longingly as the boy and girl hugged their parents before entering the train. 

His mother snatched his face back to her. "Do you understand me." 

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am..." 

She let go of his face, bruises already beginning to form. Walburga turned, grabbing her youngest son, leaving without a goodbye. 

Sirius sighed, rubbing his cheeks as he started to head onto the train. He met up with Lucius who sat with two other boys.

"Hey Black," Lucius said. "This is Mulciber and Avery. They're also going to be sorted into Slytherin." 

"We don't really know if we'll be in Slytherin..." Sirius said as he took a seat next to Malfoy. 

"Well I sure hope we're all in Slytherin," Malfoy said. "It'd be an embarrassment to not be." 

Sirius sank in his seat — he was sure he would be sorted into Slytherin but there was still the fear of being sorted into anything differently. 

 

 

"This is the last compartment..." Remus said with a sigh. 

"Okay," Ariah said. "Go in then." 

"Someone's in there..." Remus muttered. 

"My god Remmie. You can't spend your whole life with your sister as your only friend." 

Ariah rolled her eyes, opening the compartment door and striding in. Remus tried keeping his sister from entering but she had already been noticed by the boy sitting in the compartment. 

Ariah couldn't deny that the boy was rather cute. He had messy, floppy brown hair and large round glasses framing his face. Behind his glasses were the most dazzlingly blue. 

"Hello!" Ariah said. "I'm Ariah, this is my twin brother Remus. Mind if we sit with you? Cool." 

She sat down across from the boy who sat with his mouth slightly open. 

"Er... go ahead..." he mumbled. 

Remus awkwardly made his way beside his sisters side. 

"And you are?"  Ariah asked after a moment of silence between the three.

"Oh... erm... James. James Potter." 

"Are you a first year as well?" 

James nodded, his head turning to look out the window. A large silence loomed over the three. Ariah sighed deeply as the silence turned awkward. 

"So," she said. "What House are you hoping to get into?" 

James looked back at her. "Gryffindor..." 

"That was a quick response." 

"My parents were both in Gryffindor." 

"You don't seem like a gryffindor..." she said slyly. "Aren't Gryffindors suppose to be... I don't know... confident." 

She leaned forward, closer to the boy. A hidden, teasing smile made its way to her lips as James glared holes in her face.

"Ariah!" Remus scolded his sister. 

"I'll have you know I'm very confident," James rebutted.

"Well prove it," she said.

He opened his mouth as if to speak when a body collapsing onto the floor interrupted them.

A scrawny looking boy with blonde hair looked up at the three of them as he sat himself up. 

Above him was four other boys who all looked around their age. The guy in the front had curly black hair falling to the nape of his neck. He had dark brown eyes and freckles speckled across his face. The boy beside him had platinum hair and a long pointed nose. Ariah knew just from looking at them that they were jerks. 

But she could also tell there was something more to the curly haired boy. She continued staring at him, trying to get inside his head and figure out what his deal was. She could feel pain, resentment, self-consciousness, and fear. A whole lot of fear. 

"Hey, what's your problem!" James shouted as he stood to his feet.

"Yeah, leave him alone," Ariah said, standing beside James. "What'd he do to you?" 

The black haired boy chuckled, looking to the blonde boy. "He lives with muggles. That's enough of a reason." 

Ariah glared at the boy. All understanding for the boy vanishing. "There's nothing wrong with muggles." 

The boy crinkled his nose at Ariah in disgust. "You must be a mudblood. I can smell Muggle all over you." 

Remus, James, Ariah and the boy on the floor all held in their breath, gasping at the boys words. 

James stepped closer, pushing the black haired boy back into the other two boys. They all stumbled into people walking in the hallway. 

"Where do you get on saying something like that?" James asked. "Why don't you go find a cousin to snog!" 

Everyone who was now watching the scene broke out into laughter. The four boys muttered in agitation as the blonde boy dragged the black haired boy away from the scene. 

"Hm," Ariah said, looking at James. "Maybe you will be sorted into Gryffindor after all."

 

In the Great Hall, as they waited to be sorted, Ariah watched the others with curiosity, wondering how the hat knew which house each student would be in and seeing if she could guess before the hat could. For the most part — she did. 

"Black, Sirius," McGonagall called out.

Ariah's eyes widened, her heart skipping slightly at the name. This was it. This guy stepping up is her true love — she knew it. 

She watched eagerly as the curly haired boy from the train stepped up to the hat. Ariah's shoulders slouched and she let out a disappointed sigh. 

Looking up to the ceiling which reflecting the evening stars, she mumbled, "seriously?" 

 

 

The only thing that went through Sirius' mind as he stepped up to be sorted, was how he'd be disowned, or worse, if he was sorted into anything other than Slytherin. 

With a pounding heart and fear pumping through him, Sirius made his way to the stool, the hat being placed on top of his head.

"Ah yes," the hat said. "Yet another Black.... hm but how interesting.... not at all like your relatives." 

Sirius casted his eyes up at the hat with fear. He wanted to be like his relatives — he tried so hard to be like his relatives and he knew now was not the time to be anything different. His eyes shot to the Slytherin table where the rest of his family sat, staring at him expectantly — judgement written hard on every one of their expressions. His eyes landed on Andromeda. She gave an encouraging smile which only increased his anxiety.

He had always been closest to Andromeda. She was by far the kindest Black member. Growing up, she always calmed Sirius down after a bad beating when he'd ask questions regarding blood purity. He eventually learned to fit the mold of his family but Andromeda really opened his eyes. But he was afraid of being ostracized like her. He didn't want to be the odd Black family member who's name was burned off of the family tree. He didn't want to be beat for having different beliefs. So he conformed. 

"Yes, yes," the hat said, interrupting Sirius' thoughts. "Untapped bravery lingers inside of you. You're best fit would be, GRYFFINDOR!" 

Sirius froze. His body turning to ice. He heard the muffled noise of harsh whispers from both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor tables but all that ran through his head was fear of what his mother would do to him this Christmas break. 

Professor McGonagall ushered Sirius to the Gryffindor table. He stumbled, believing this to be a nightmare, sitting himself alone at the corner of the Gryffindor table. 

He neither spoke, nor ate as the feast began. He was terrified and wasn't sure how to hide it. He had to hide it. If he continued believing what his family did, the punishment would be far less extreme.


	3. Not just Black and White

Ariah entered the hufflepuff common room feeling slightly.... out of place. 

Everyone already seemed to be acquainted to one another as they sat on the soft, yellow couches — or around the fire place talking about the new year. 

It was naive of her to believe, but Ariah definitely thought her and Remus would be sorted into the same house. Being without him was.... well... uncomfortable. 

She decided to head to her dorm and settle in. There would be plenty of time for her to meet people. 

Ariah entered the dorm where her things were located and to her surprise, a young girl was already sitting on the bed. 

"Oh — Er — hi," Ariah said. "I'm Ariah Lupin." 

The girl smiled up at her. She had black hair, pale freckled skin and bright green eyes 

"Hi! I'm Meeka Glass," she said cheerily. "Nice to meet you." 

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." 

Ariah sat herself at the bed besides Meeka, watching as the girl pulled out a Led Zeppelin record. 

"You like Led Zeppelin?" Ariah asked. 

"Yeah!" Meeka said. "My parents aren't fond of muggle music, but I adore it." 

"You're parents aren't muggles then?" 

"No. My aunt is a squib. She married a muggle and moved to a muggle neighborhood in America. I stay with her during the summer while my parents are on business trips." 

"They go on business trips every summer? Where do they go?" 

Meeka shrugged. "All over. They said that they'd take me once I turn seventeen!" 

"That's so exciting! My mums a muggle. She listens to a lot of Fleatwood Mac." 

"My aunt has recently become obsessed with them. She's really into that whole hippy scene. It's why my parents don't really like me hanging out with her but they have no other option." 

They spent the remaining time talking about bands and movies and planning future trips to America. By the time the other three girls came in to sleep, Meeka and Ariah were bound to be inseparable. 

 

 

Remus knew these next seven years would be the most difficult for him to pull through on. 

Never mind the fact that he had to spend many countless nights hiding his transformation from students and praying he doesn't harm anyone. The real struggle was in his dorm situation. 

Peter Pettigrew seemed fine. Nothing jumped out to Remus about the boy which meant no trouble from him. 

Frank Longbottom already proved to ride his own wave giving zero thoughts about the others. 

James Potter, by himself, was funny and a boy Remus could see becoming good friends with. But throw Sirius Black, the fifth roommate, in with James — and you had hell right in your dorm. 

Sirius Black was a jerk. Not even Remus could find excuses for the boys racist and crude remarks. But Remus could handle that on its on. The thing that drove Remus nuts was James and Sirius' constant bickering and nagging and tearing apart of one another. And he had only spent one night with the lot. 

The morning after they arrived, Remus caught sight of his sister in the Great Hall during breakfast. 

She walked along with another Hufflepuff with dark hair. The girl laughed at something Ariah said, tossing her head back carelessly. 

"Riah!" Remus called his sisters attention to him as he caught up with her. 

"Remmie!" She pulled Remus in for a hug. "This is Meeka. Meeks, this is my brother Remus." 

"Nice to meet you," Meeka said with a sweet smile. 

She had plump red lips and dimples on both sides of her cheeks. 

"Y-Yeah... nice to meet you too..." Remus said shyly. 

"How's life with the Gryffindors?" Ariah asked. 

"Sirius Black is my dorm..." Remus muttered. "But I'm sure he's not too bad, really..." 

"Oh yeah! The Black who got sorted into Gryffindor! What a scandal," Meeka said. 

"We had the displeasure of meeting him on the train," Ariah said grumpily. "That's a rough deal." 

"I see Amelia and Marlene," Meeka said. "I'll save you a seat?" 

"Thanks!" Ariah replied as the girl walked to the Hufflepuff table. 

"How's life as a Hufflepuff," Remus asked. 

"Amazing!" Ariah said excitedly. "Meeka and I are already inseparable. And the other girls in my dorm — so amazing. We stayed up so late last night talking." 

"Wish I could say the same about our dorm," an approaching voice said as an arm draped around Ariah's shoulder.

Ariah glared up at James. "Get your arm off of me or I'll hex it off." 

James quickly withdrew his arm from the girls shoulder, his face turning a bright shade of red. 

"Yeah well maybe if you didn't pick fights with Sirius then our dorm wouldn't be actual hell on Earth," Remus said. 

"You're blaming me? I'm not the git of our dorm. He is." James nodded his head in the direction of the Gryffindor. The black haired boy sat completely alone as he picked at his food. 

Remus had to admit — he felt rather bad for the boy. 

 

 

Ariah entered Herbology with Meeka by her side. She saw her brother sitting with Peter and James, meaning they had the class with Gryffindors. 

She saw Sirius Black sitting in the very back by himself. Looking at him she felt immense sadness and... loneliness. 

There seemed to be more to the boy than what he showed everyone... maybe he could be her Sirius after all.... 

She sighed, deeply. "You go ahead," she said to Meeka. 

Meeka rose an eyebrow at her, before walking to a table. 

Ariah shook her head at herself before walking over to Sirius Black. 

 

 

The Gryffindors had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs that Tuesday morning. Sirius sat in the back, by himself. 

He felt miserable and wasn't sure how these next seven years would ever turn out to be okay. 

He sighed, resting his cheek on his hand. 

"Hi," a girl said from beside him. 

Sirius looked to see the blond girl from the train. He rose an eyebrow in confusion. 

"What do you want?" 

"Well hello to you too mr. sunshine," Ariah said, sitting herself next to him. 

Sirius gave her an odd look, drawing his eyebrows together. "We're not friends." 

"Well of course not," she said. "You don't even know my name." 

"That's not what I —" 

"I'm Ariah Lupin." 

"Remus Lupin's sister?" 

"Oh no," she said most sincerely. "We just both happen to have the same uncommon last name." 

It took Sirius a few minutes to realize she was being sarcastic. When it hit him, he couldn't help the smile that made its way on his lips. But he quickly suppressed it. 

"We're still not friends," Sirius said. 

"Really? Because I definitely saw a smile just a second ago and from where I'm standing, you don't have a lot of options in the friend category." 

Sirius glared at her. "I don't need anyone's pity. Especially from a half-blood." 

"You-know-who is a half-blood... you know what I call that? Hypocrisy." 

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but failed to have a response. She had a point... a very good and very valid point. He suppressed another smile. 

He hated to admit that she was clever, incredibly clever. 

But Sirius knew be-friending someone like Ariah Lupin would bring shame on his family and bring punishment to himself.

"I really can't — I really don't... want to be your friend," Sirius said. He failed at holding a cold tone. He was never very good at it. 

 

 

There was more to Sirius than he let show. Ariah could tell by the way his glares didn't really meet his eyes, or the he held in a smile when she said something funny. Even the way he pretended to be a jerk. 

His jerk-actions were all half-hearted. 

She leaned in closer to him, lowering her voice. 

"Who cares what others think if you're unhappy," she said. "Just be you, Sirius." 

She stood up as Professor Sprout entered the class, sitting herself next to Meeka, who immediately pestered her with questions about their interaction.


	4. Giant Blueberries and Broken Noses

"So then Minyard was all like, 'I'm obviously the best in our year,'" Ariah continued saying, mocking the boys voice. "So I hexed him right there and when he couldn't break the hex he ran and snitched on me like the little weasel he is! Now I have detention..." 

Sirius had to admit, he was growing incredibly fond of the girl. They mainly hung out in private, but as they grew closer they moved to chatting in the Great Hall, in and in-between classes, during breaks. It was becoming evident to everyone that the two were friends. Some reason, Sirius grew to not care. 

She just seemed to understand him in a way that no one else ever could. She looked past his family name and what others thought of him and he was grateful for her company. 

He was hostile the first month that she forced her friendship on him but after a while, he realized it wasn't all that forced. She cracked his walls down, but only between the two. 

"What kind of hex did you put on him?" Sirius asked. He laid on his back, his arms folded under his head — the skin of his arms relaxing under the blanket that rested on top of the snow. 

This relaxed feeling only overcame Sirius when he was in Ariah's presence. It was one of the reasons he found it so difficult to push her away. 

Ariah shrugged. "Not a big one..." she smirked. "Well... a pretty big one actually. It turned him into a giant blueberry — like in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." 

Sirius rose his eyebrow. "I'm sorry, like in what?!" 

Ariah rolled her eyes. "Oh you uncultured pure-bloods. No matter. The point is, he is now a giant rolling blueberry and I have detention for a week!" 

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "How'd you think of that?" 

"I made it up on the spot," she said nonchalantly. 

"How'd you manage to do that?!" Sirius asked with an impressed tone. 

"What?" she asked with a smirk. "You can't come up with your own hexes?"

"I'm 100 percent sure that you're the only first year who can do such a thing." He propped himself up with his hand, laying on his side to face Ariah. 

Ariah smiled smugly. "Awe you flatter me, Black." 

"Well, well, well," Bellatrix said, approaching the two. "If it isn't the Black sheep in the Black family." 

"That doesn't even make sense," Ariah said. 

"Shut your mouth you mudblood sympathizer!" Bellatrix pulled her wand out on the girl, causing Ariah to fall back on her elbows. 

Sirius was quick to his feet, pulling his own wand on his cousin. "Get away from her!" 

Bellatrix let out a cackle. "What are you going to do to me, Sirius. Make me levitate? How intimidating." 

 

Ariah made a quick reach for her wand, but Bellatrix was faster, sending a burning sensation through her hand. She let out a wail of pain, clutching her hand to her chest. 

Professor McGonagall came then, breaking up the crowd and demanding Bellatrix follow her. Someone ran to Ariah's side, his hands landing on her shoulders. 

"Ariah are you okay?" James asked. "This is why you shouldn't hang out with the likes of him I —" 

"I seriously doubt she needs an I told you so right now, mate," Sirius said, holding out his hand to Ariah. 

James swatted the boys hand away from Ariah. "Don't call me your mate! And what do you know about what she needs? I think you've done enough damage." 

"Will you two knock it off for two seconds!" Ariah said through gritted teeth. 

She wacked both boys' hands out of her way, standing up on her own. 

"Here let me —" 

"I'm quite capable of walking myself to the Hospital Wing, James." 

Ariah left in a huff. Leave it to boys to make a girls injury all about them. 

 

 

"I'm pretty sure he fancies you," Remus said. 

He sat with Ariah in the hospital wing while she waited for Madame Pomfrey to come back with the lotion she was instructed to put over her burn. 

The pain was gone but the scars were there. She hadn't made it in time for the lotion to fully heal the scars. 

"James?! Fancies me?! You're mad," Ariah said. "We hardly even talk." 

"It makes sense," he said. "I mean you've made Sirius a somewhat nice guy —" 

"I didn't make him anything," Ariah interrupted. "He already was a somewhat nice guy." 

Remus waved his hand, brushing off her comment. "No matter. My point is — James still seems to hate Sirius and the only explanation would be due to your and Sirius' closeness." 

"I would know if James fancied me," Ariah argued. 

"How so?" 

"I'm not an oblivious toad! And besides, I can read people. It's a gift." 

Remus rolled his eyes, not believing his sisters 'gift'. 

"Reading people is different from understanding their feelings for someone else — let alone yourself," he stated. 

"Here you go Ms. Lupin." Madame Pom handed her the lotion. "Try to stay out of trouble, will you? I swear I've seen you in here these last few months more than any other student!" 

"And to think," Ariah said with a cheeky smile. "I'm only a first year." 

Madame Pomfrey tried hiding a smile. She didn't want to like the girl, but she couldn't help it. "I wish to see you on better circumstances. Good day Lupins."

 

 

James waited outside of the hospital wing for Ariah. Much to his displeasure, Sirius was waiting with him as well. 

They both sat on a bench by the door, as far apart from the other as possible. Both held grumpy looks as they occasionally looked at the other. 

The door to the Hospital Wing opened, revealing Remus. 

James and Sirius stood to their feet.

"Is she okay?" Sirius asked before James could get the chance.

James glared at the side of the boys head, hating every bit of him. 

"She's fine," Remus said. "Just —" 

"Did she ask for me?" James asked. 

"Why would she ask for you?" Sirius asked with a chuckle. "You guys aren't even friends." 

"And you two are?" James asked with hostility. 

Sirius looked at him oddly. "Yeah. We hang out all the time." He smirked. "When was the last time you two actually hung out?" 

James froze, his mouth hung open as he tried to think over the past few weeks. He only talked to her when the two were with Remus at the same time. But he wouldn't let Sirius have the satisfaction of knowing that. 

"Er... yesterday.... at lunch.... I sat with her..." 

"She's a Hufflepuff," Sirius said with amusement. "You know, I don't understand why you think you even have a chance with her." 

James grew red in the face from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You obviously fancy her. Right Remus?" 

Remus put his hands up as he took a step back. "I... want no part of this." 

"I do not!" James argued. "And what about you? Think that just because she's the only person nice to you that you have a chance with her? Please you're Sirius Black! The only reason she hangs out with you is because she pity's you!" 

Without any sign, Sirius lunged forward, punching James in the face. Remus jumped back out of the way of the two. 

"You don't know anything about me!" Sirius shouted through gritted teeth.

James growled, lunging himself at Sirius, sending the two boys to go falling to the ground, a third body collapsing under Sirius'.

 

 

"Oh wait," Ariah said before the two left the hospital wing. "Madam Pom gave me the wrong lotion. I'll catch up with you." 

Remus nodded, leaving the hospital wing as Ariah went to get the correct lotion. 

"Ah! Yes," Madam Pom said. "Good catch Ariah, seems you have a healers eye." 

She smiled at the nurse, thanking her before making her way out of the hospital wing. 

As she opened the door, two bodies crashed on top of her, the three toppling onto the cold ground. 

Ariah let out a grunt as her back connected most painfully to the floor. 

"Bloody hell!" She yelled, pushing the two off of her. 

She was met with two guilty looking Gryffindors. James Potter and Sirius Black. 

Figures. 

She huffed, smacking the two on the shoulder. "You giant arse bags! Quit your fighting! It's effecting everyone around you!" 

She stood up in a huff, walking off with Remus following behind. 

 

 

Madam Pomfrey looked down at the two boys on the floor as they bickered over who's fault the incident was. She sighed impatiently, causing the two to look up at her with guilty smiles. 

"I swear I'll be seeing you lot in here more than anyone would like these next seven years," she said. "C'mon Mr. Potter, let me fix that nose for you."


	5. Accidental Mind-Reading

"James SO fancies you!!" Meeka squealed. 

As soon as Ariah arrived to their dorm, the girls demanded an explanation for her hand. 

Meeka sat on Ariah's bed with her and Marlene McKinnon. Laia Crimson, a curvy brown girl with wild curly hair, laid on the floor with her head on Amelia Bones' lap. 

Ariah rolled her eyes. 

"Sirius fancies you too, I bet!" Marlene shouted.

"Too bad you've got two of the biggest arse bags in all of Hogwarts falling over your feet," Laia said. 

"Sirius does not fancy me," Ariah said. "That I know for a fact. He tells me daily how he thinks you, Marlene are cute." 

It was Marlene's time to roll her eyes. "Yeah as if that'd ever happen. I don't understand why you even hang out with him." 

"He's not bad, really," Ariah said. "You just have to get passed the arse bag part." 

"Which is quite difficult," Amelia said. "Have you met them?" 

The five girls giggled together, changing the topic to their plans over Christmas break. 

Ariah was most excited for the holiday break as she was given permission to spend some of the break with Meeka and her aunt in America. 

 

"My aunt said we could go to the beach!" Meeka said. "The beach during winter! I'm so excited!" 

"I've never even been to a beach before," Ariah said with excitement. 

The two sat in the kitchen by the oven. They had spent most of the winter days in the kitchen, eating various Christmas cookies the house elves made them. 

"Oh the beach is amazing! I absolutely adore it. I've never spent the holidays in California before though." She shoved the rest of her cookie into her mouth. "My parents usually insist on spending Christmas together but this year they have a lot of work or something."

"Maybe you could spend the rest of the break with us!" Ariah exclaimed. She quickly remembered that this year, Christmas was on a full moon. She paled. 

"Wait! Never mind. I remember my parents said my grandparents were coming and its a family only day this year..." she said quickly. 

"Oh well maybe next year!" 

 

Sirius sat in the library, ignoring the pile of homework already nagging at the very back of his mind. Christmas was approaching far too quickly for Sirius' liking. He was tempted to stay at Hogwarts for the break but as everyone else was heading home, he decided surely it wouldn't be too bad for him to head home. Though deep down he knew that was a lie. If he was lucky his family would ignore him but that was hopeful thinking. 

Especially now that everyone knew he was friends with Ariah Lupin who's father was known in the ministry for his muggle-born equality movements and who's mother was a muggle. 

He sighed, pushing his books to the far end of the table. There was no way he'd be able to accomplish all his homework with everything running through his mind. 

"What has you so frightened, Sirius," Ariah said, startling the boy. 

"Besides you?" He clutched his hand over his heart as it slowed back to normal pace. 

She giggled, sitting across from Sirius. "Sorry... so why are you so scared?" 

"How do you — how could you possibly know that...?" 

She shrugged. "I have a gift." 

Sirius rose his eyebrow. "You're a legilimens?" 

"I'm sorry what? You're avoiding my question, Black." 

Sirius looked her over, curious to know how someone so young, who didn't even know what the power was, could be so spot on with legilimancy. He wondered what else she knew. 

"You should know..." he said. 

"How? I can't read your bloody mind, Sirius!" 

Sirius scoffed as Madam Pince shushed the two. 

"Fine," Ariah said, bringing her voice down. "I won't force it out of you... need help with your homework?" 

He really couldn't figure her out. He wished he could dig inside of her mind and know what she was thinking — know what she knows about him. Maybe she really didn't know anything? 

"Why do you think I'm scared, Ariah?" Sirius asked. 

She shrugged. "I.... I don't know.... I just... see your emotions?" 

"All the time?" 

"Most the time. When you're super scared, or stressed, or sad... I like when you're happy." She smiled. "It's rare. But it's a nice feeling and it makes me happy." 

Sirius couldn't have been more confused than in that moment. "What about now? Am I still scared?" 

She rolled her eyes, tilting her head at him. "Sirius." 

"Come on I wanna see if this gift is real. Tell me what you see in me." 

Ariah sighed. "This is stupid..." 

"Then your gift sounds fake." Sirius smirked as her nose crinkled in agitation. 

"Fine. I see... well... I feel your fear and anxiety regarding your family. You.... feel like an outcast and you isolate yourself because it's easier than dealing with the rejection —" 

"Alright alright." Her words were cutting through him like swords. There was nothing more uncomfortable than someone seeing him for the real him. 

But he had to admit, it was comforting to know at least one person could see how he was really struggling. 

"I'm sorry..." she said. "I can see I really hurt you... I didn't mean to." 

"You are somehow a natural legilimens." Sirius began collecting his things to leave. "Just... stop getting inside my head."

 

Ariah watched as Sirius left. She meditated on his words. 

A legilimens... 

She wasn't even sure what that meant. She wanted to follow Sirius, and ask him more questions about it. But she could tell she had upset him. 

She never thought of her 'gift' as a real power.

 

"Ms. Lupin." Professor McGonagall closed her case as the young girl entered the class room. "Shouldn't you be boarding the train?" 

"Yes... I just... I had a question." 

"Can't it wait until after break? The train is sure to leave soon." 

"Well... I was just wondering." Ariah sighed ringing her hands. "When do we learn Legilimens." 

McGonagall smiled softly. "Legilimency, dear. And we do not teach Legilimency here at Hogwarts as it's a form of invading ones privacy." 

"So its a learned thing?" Ariah asked. McGonagall nodded. "Could someone be born with it?" 

Professor McGonagall stared up at the girl. "I suppose. Very uncommon. Why do ask, Ms. Lupin?" 

"Well.... Sirius Black called me a legilimens. I just want to learn to control it so I don't intrude in anyone else's personal business..." 

"And why does Mr. Black think you're a legilimens?" 

Ariah shrugged, looking at her feet. "I can feel his emotions. I told him what he felt and... things about him no one else knows that he never even told me..." 

Professor McGonagall was beyond interested. She'd never heard of a natural legilimens. But if she were being honest, it didn't completely sound like legilimancy. 

"Is just Mr. Black you can feel?" 

Ariah shook her head. "I fee his the strongest but no. I feel my brothers emotions, Meeka's.... sometimes I can't tell which emotions is who's. Sometimes it hard to concentrate on one persons'." 

"Professor, I can't concentrate in class... I'm kind of failing and I think it has something to do with this. How do I control it?"

McGonagall continued staring at Ariah as her eyes twinkled with confusion and irritation. 

"I... I don't know, Ms. Lupin," she said truthfully. "But I'm sure Dumbledore will know exactly how to help you. After break, though. You should head out, before you miss the train." 

Ariah sighed, turning to leave. "Thank you, Professor."


	6. Happiness? I don’t know her...

Sirius sat at the table with his whole family on Christmas evening. Every Black was gathered under 12 Grimmauld Place making snide remarks to the one Gryffindor in the family of Slytherin's.

The week had been filled with nasty hate from his family about what a disgrace he was, Sirius being compared to his brother Regulus and mutters from the house elf about him being a blood traitor. And that was before his whole family arrived.

His only solace was his cousin Andromeda though to his great dismay, his favorite cousin was disowned for getting engaged to a muggle-born wizard.

"A mudblood!" shouted Bellatrix at the dinner table. "My own sister marrying a mudblood! She's a bigger disgrace than you Sirius."

The family erupted in a fit of laughter to which Sirius simply shrugged it off. 

"At least she's happy..." he muttered 

The table fell silent and Sirius knew he had seriously messed up. Regulus elbowed him, a concerned look drawn on his face. But it had been too late.

"Excuse me?" his mother said in a threatening tone.

Sirius felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest. Everyone had heard him. He couldn't hid it. He wasn't too sure he wanted to hid it anymore....

"She's happy..." he said. "S-so.... who cares if he-he's.... muggle-born." 

His family all let out gasps. 

"Who cares?!" his mother shouted, getting in his face. She stroke him across the face. "No member in this family is going to say such things!"

Sirius held his cheek, looking at his brother. Regulus held his breath, obviously trying to hold in his concern for his older brother. It was something Sirius never could do. Whenever she hit Regulus — Sirius got it a lot worse after showing his concern for his brother. 

"Go to your room!!" His mother screamed. 

Sirius didn't hesitate, quickly standing up from his seat, he made his way to his room. He shut the door, collapsing his back against the door. 

He let out a shaky breath, trying hard to keep from crying. A few tears slipped from his eyes as an owl screech brought Sirius' attention to his bed. 

Sitting on a package on his bed was an older, grey screech owl with balding patches. It screeched once more, peeking the string of the package. 

Sirius furiously wiped away his tears, scrambling over to the package. He gave the owl a treat, allowing it to leave out through his window. He brought his attention back to the package, sniffing back tears. 

Untying the package, he found a note attached with the messy hand writing of Ariah Lupin. 

 

Dearest Sirius,   
Merry Christmas! I hope you are having a descent holiday. If not I hope this gift lifts up your spirits slightly ;) maybe one holiday break you can come over to our place and watch it!   
Anyway, I'm very sorry about getting inside you're head before break. I'm trying to find out how to control it so I don't hurt you again... I'm really sorry.   
Can't wait to see you after new year!   
Most sincerely,   
you're bestest (and only) friend

 

Sirius chuckled, placing the parchment off to the side. He grabbed the first thing in the package. It appeared to be another package with a still picture on it of a boy holding a golden ticket. Across it read, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

He laughed, despite knowing there was no way he'd be able to watch it at Grimmauld. He thought hopefully that he'd be able to take Ariah up on that offer. 

He grabbed the second object, a book called "How to Make Friends: for dummies." In the cover she had written, "I will always be your bestest friend, but I need some competition ;)"

Sirius laughed, shaking his head. 

He could hear his mother yelling at Regulus downstairs.

Sighing, he grabbed the note, rereading it until he finally fell asleep.

 

Shaking the snow out of her hair, Ariah followed beside Meeka and Remus into the Great Hall. 

She hadn't been able to locate Sirius on the train and was hoping to find him.

"Hello Riah." An arm draped around her shoulder, telling her that James had arrived. She could tell he was anxious about something... but maybe that was Peter who also had arrived. 

"Must you always greet my sister like that," Remus asked in a grumble.

"Would you rather me greet her like this?" 

Before Ariah could protest, James pressed his lips to her cheek causing Meeka to grimace and give her voice of disgust. Remus growled at the boy while Ariah pushed James off of her after spotting Sirius. 

"Sirius!" 

She ran over to the boy quickly wrapping him in a tight embrace. 

"Did you get my gift?" she asked, parting from the hug. 

She quickly noticed just how drained and upset he was. He smiled upon seeing her but she knew something was hurting him. 

She hadn't meant to get inside his head and immediately scolded herself for doing such a thing. It wasn't like she was trying to, really. She just felt his emotions upon entering his presence. 

"Did you not like your gift...?" she asked, slightly worried. 

He chuckled. "No, no. Your gift was amazing." 

"Was your holiday okay...?" she asked, trying to make it seem she didn't already have an idea. 

"You're inside my head aren't you?" Sirius asked with a sigh. 

"No! I mean.... not intentionally..." Ariah looked down at her feet. "Really. I just feel your emotions..." 

"You don't know what happened...?" 

She shook her head. "Seriously, I'm no mind reader.... just.... an emotion reader??" 

"Yeah... that's not a thing...." 

Ariah sighed. "Well I promise you I would never read your mind, even if I could." 

Sirius smiled, his mood lifting quite a bit which caused Ariah to smile brightly. 

"I like when you're happy, Sirius..." 

"I think I do too..."


	7. Ariah’s dog

Ariah entered Professor Dumbledore's office feeling herself overcome with anxiety and uncertainty. 

She was in Herbology, partnered up with Sirius as Meeka was feeling ill, when she received a note to meet in the headmasters office at once. 

"Professor?" she asked timidly. "You asked to see me?" 

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said, smiling up at the girl. "Ms. Lupin. Please take a seat." 

Ariah walked over, sitting awkwardly across from the Professor. A wave of calm hospitality hit her as she entered Dumbledores presence. She knew she wasn't in any trouble, so when Dumbledore offered her a cauldron cake she gladly took two. 

"Professor McGonagall tells me you believe you're a legilimens?" Dumbledore said as he, himself ate a cauldron cake. 

Ariah nodded, swallowing her bite of food. "Sirius Black said I am. Because I got inside his head and read his emotions. But I don't know if I believe it," she said. "I can't read his mind, I can just feel others emotions." 

Dumbledore nodded. "How interesting. I've met very few empaths in my life." 

"A what?" 

"An empath, dear," he said. "You can feel others emotions. Right now I'm assuming it's just while in a certain radius of someone, correct?" 

Ariah thought it over. She currently felt Dumbledores — just the basis though as she could tell there was more than just the calmness. She felt Sirius' and Remus' the most intense, often taking their emotions as her own. Theirs she could feel from across the Great Hall but thinking it over, other people's she could only feel when face to face. 

"For the most part," she answered. "Remus and Sirius, I can feel from as far away as across the Great Hall. But other people I have to be face to face with." 

Dumbledore nodded again, thinking over her statement. 

"I see. Empathy is a rather tricky gift, but with the right training, you'll be able to do great things with your gift." 

"Like what?" 

"I think Madam Pomfrey would be best fit to teach you." 

"Madam Pom? Is she an empath too?" 

"Yes. A very talented one at that." 

 

Ariah had spent the last few months of the school year studying, trying to help Sirius study, and learning from Madam Pomfrey on how to use her gift. 

She had gotten a lot better at it and though she wasn't able to turn it off, she was now able to expand the distance in which she could feel someone's emotions, how to make them feel her own emotions, and how to tune into one person at a time. Though that last one was still rather tricky. 

She was now sitting outside with Meeka and Marlene, basking in the sun after their final exam. Ariah could now relax knowing that for two whole months she needn't worry about homework, essays, or the migraine that came from her gift. 

"Can you believe first year is already over?" Marlene asked. "It feels like just yesterday we arrived in those boats." 

"Maybe for you," Meeka said as she leaned against a tree. "I felt like it took ages to get here!" 

Ariah giggled, laying back against the warm grass. She was enjoying the content emotions flooding around them. Suddenly a wave of anxiety disrupted the calm aura. 

She opened her eyes, expecting to see her brother but was instead faced with Sirius. 

Upon looking at him she noted his sunken eyes. She didn't have to been an empath to feel his sadness. Sitting up she smiled at Sirius.

"Hi Sirius," she greeted. 

The other two girls exchanged distasteful looks at each other as Sirius asked to speak to Ariah alone. 

Ariah stood up, following Sirius back inside. 

"What're you doing Sirius?" she asked after being dragged around aimlessly for several minutes. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm trying to find somewhere to talk," he said. "Where no one will over hear us." 

"Why didn't you just say so." Ariah shook her head. "Follow me." 

 

Before Sirius could say anything, Ariah pulled him behind her. They maneuvered through the halls and corridors, heading into a part of the castle Sirius didn't even know existed. 

Ariah stopped, looked around the room and pet the dog in the painting against the wall. The dog wagged it's tail before the portrait swung open. She stepped inside as Sirius stood, staring in amazement. 

"C'mon then," she said, ushering him in. 

He stepped in, the portrait closing behind him. Everything grew dark before Ariah muttered 'lumos'. 

"How did you find this place?" Sirius asked. 

She peered over her shoulder, giving her signature smirk. Sirius felt his heart do a weird skip as his chest tightened. He didn't really understand why but he pushed it aside as anxiety for going home.

"I'm a hufflepuff," she said. "I'm good at finding things." 

Sirius smiled as they continued walking. He picked up his speed so he could be directly behind her. The passageway was too tight for him to stand beside her. He noted how she smelt of coconut shampoo and fresh aloe. 

"I'm sure that's not a thing," Sirius said with a smirk in his voice. 

"It is. Don't fight me, Black." 

Sirius put his hands up in defense. 

"You're in a better mood than a few seconds ago," Ariah said. 

She pushed on the wall in front of them, swinging it open to reveal a spiral staircase. She muttered 'nox,' the light at the end of her wand going out.

"Er... yeah." Sirius ruffled his hair, suddenly embarrassed by coming to her in such a vulnerable stage. "I just... don't have a lot of friends.... well you're my only friend... —"

"Not reading the book I gave you I see." 

Sirius chuckled. "It's no help... James hates me so, everyone hates me... I didn't start the year off too right." 

Ariah stopped, grabbing Sirius' hand. "They'll all come around and see the guy I became friends with." 

He felt a swirl of emotions at their connected hands that he didn't know the meaning of. He assumed Ariah was trying to put calming emotions on him. 

"Yeah... but I'm just having a rough time... with the idea of going home.... and I had no one else to come to..." 

Ariah gave a half smile, pulling Sirius up the spiral staircase. 

He realized they were in the astronomy tower. 

"Do you wanna talk?" She sat herself down on the ledge, outlooking hogwarts. 

Sirius sat himself beside her. 

"Nothing much to talk about..." he said with a shrug. "My mother is an actual Dementor and you've met my cousins, only there's more like them. I really don't want to go home..." 

Ariah nodded. "I'm sorry, Siri. I couldn't imagine. But if it ever gets too bad, and you find yourself needing a place to stay, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind. After all you're Remus' friend too." 

"Sorta..." he mumbled. 

Ariah put her hand on top of Sirius'. "Well you're my best friend. So you're welcome at the Lupin household any time." 

His chest tightened again. "What about Meeka?" he asked with a grin.

"You and Meeks are tied..." Ariah looked around before leaning closer to Sirius. "Don't tell Meeks, but your my bestest friend." 

Sirius smiled largely. "And you're mine." He turned his head to look at her. "Even if I had a hundred friends, you'd still be my bestest."

He realized as she smiled brightly forming two perfect dimples on either side of her cheeks, just how incredibly close the two were to another. 

He had to admit, in that moment, he really wanted to kiss her....

He quickly scooted away, his heart pounding against his chest. Obviously he just wanted to kiss her because she was pretty. Anyone could tell that she was pretty and he heard a lot of guys talk about how they wanted to kiss Ariah. He didn't fancy her like James did — that'd be ridiculous! 

The idea of the two together was ridiculous. 

Yes, ridiculous.


	8. Unlikely Partnership

Sirius needed to get out of the house. 

Between his mother and her painful magic, his father and his hurtful words and Kreature and his disgusting muttering, Sirius needed to get out. 

"Sirius," his brother said, catching him as he tried to sneak away. "Are you... are you leaving?" 

Sirius froze at the door, staring back at his little brother. 

"Er — Yeah," he responded. 

"You're not leaving for good are you?" Regulus asked, eyeing the bag in Sirius' hand. 

"No!" he said, shaking his head quickly. "Just going out for a little. I'll be back though." 

"You promise?" 

Sirius felt his stomach clench. He hated that his brother had to deal with the same things that he did. He'd been debating leaving all summer but the idea of leaving Reggie alone with their parents had him trudging through the wet cement. As it got worse and worse, however, he knew he couldn't stay under the roof very much longer. 

He nodded. "I promise, Reggie."

 

Hallows Grove was a very pleasant neighborhood. Sirius walked along the stores in the neighborhood, watching families enviously as they talked and laughed with one another. 

He knew the Lupins lived in the area. Ariah gave him her address before summer — just in case. But now that he was here, he felt rather uncomfortable just showing up at their door, uninvited, with a bag in hand. 

It seemed rather intruding. 

So he wandered around town, hoping he'd just casually run into the Lupin's. 

Instead, he spotted James Potter with his mum and dad. They were inside a broom shop, Mr. Potter bending down to his sons' level as they both fawned over a broom stick. Mrs. Potter wrapped a red, yellow and blue scarf with a Phoenix on it around James who tried to shrug off the scarf but his mother wouldn't allow it. 

Sirius' heart clenched with some undefinable emotions as he watched the family. 

James walked off with the broom in hand leaving his parents too look around. Sirius made his way to the aisle they were in, pretending to look around. 

He wasn't sure what his intentions were, but he wanted to be around them. 

He was just about to leave, deciding that what he was doing was ridiculous, when Mrs. Potter turned to him. 

"Oh you're in Gryffindor?" She asked, looking at his gryffindor scarf. "What year?" 

"Er — Uh... going into year two," he said. 

"How wonderful! Do you know my son? James Potter?" 

Sirius blinked. "Er.... yeah. We're roommates." 

"Oh! Fleamont look, it's one of James' friends," Mrs Potter said grabbing her husband. 

Sirius grew flushed. He definitely wasn't one of James' friends - far from it. But the Potters seemed so nice, he didn't want them thinking he was some arse bag that their son couldn't stand.... 

"Hello!" Fleamont said, shaking Sirius' hand. "It's nice to meet you..." 

"Sirius..." 

"It's nice to meet you Sirius," Mrs Potter said with a kind smile. 

"We were just about to have some lunch, would you want to join us?" Fleamont asked. 

"Er —" 

"Okay I'm ready to —" 

James arrived, his eyes landing on Sirius.

"James, hunny, we just ran into your friend Sirius," Mrs. Potter said. "He's going to join us for lunch." 

"My friend?" James asked, eyeing Sirius with distaste. 

"Euphemia, dear, the boy didn't give his answer," Fleamont said. "He seems like he has a place to be." 

Sirius eyed his bag. He had packed it hoping to run into Ariah but it didn't seem to be happening. And here he had an invite.... 

Sure James couldn't stand him, and frankly Sirius couldn't stand him. But his parents were so nice and if he could even get one meal without being cursed - both with words and by magic - well that's all he could really ask for. 

"Oh no," he said. "I'm completely free — no where to go. I'd love to join you for lunch!" 

"Wonderful!" Euphemia said. "We'll go get a table!" 

Euphemia and Fleamont left before James could object to the plans. Once they were gone, James turned on Sirius.

"What the bloody hell!" James spat at him. "We're not friends, Black." 

"Awe c'mon, Potter," Sirius said with a smirk. "Just trying to have fun." 

Sirius started walking, James trailing behind him grumbling. 

"Well have fun with your own family," James said with anger. Sirius frowned, glad that James was behind him and couldn't see his obvious hurt to that statement. 

"What're you doing here anyway?" James asked. "What's in the bag?" 

Sirius shrugged. "I live close by and this bag has everything I've boughten in it," he lied. 

"You live close by? Why haven't I seen you around then?" 

"I'm a home body," he answered automatically. "Can you stop asking me so many questions." 

"Hiding something Black?" 

"My love for Ariah Lupin," Sirius said with a smirk. "I came to duel you to see which of us will get her hand in marriage." 

James glared at the boy. Causing Sirius laugh. 

"I'm joking, James," he said. "I have zero feelings for Ariah so if that's why you hate me —" 

"That's not why I hate you." 

"Then tell me, why do you hate me?" Sirius asked. "Because I acknowledge that I was massive arse in the beginning of the year. But do you Who my family is? It's how I was raised." 

"That doesn't excuse —" 

"No. I know it doesn't. But... I'm trying to change. I'm... trying to be better...." 

James sighed, running a hang through his messy hair. "Alright... it might possibly be because of how close you and Ariah are...." 

Sirius smirked despite the twisting in his gut. He didn't know why this confirmation of James' feelings for his best friend made him slightly.... unhappy.... he decided it was because it was James Potter who fancied Ariah Lupin — Who he knew deserved nothing but the best. And James Potter didn't seem like he'd give her the best. He had good morales, sure — but Sirius saw the way he treated girls, or anyone not his friend for that matter. 

"Told you," Sirius said in a sing-songy tone. 

James shoved Sirius, trying to hide the smile and blush of his cheeks. "Shuddup." 

Sirius chuckled, feeling like he might have successfully made another friend? 

"So, can I join you guys for lunch?" 

"I think you're going to join us whether I say yes or no." 

"You know me so well already."


	9. First kisses and emerging feelings

Sirius and James hit it off really well at lunch. Sirius loved Fleamont and Euphemia. They were the kindest adults he had ever met with hearts bigger than his whole family's combined. 

He ended up staying a few weeks at the Potters house without a single word from his parents. 

Until a week before they were meant to head back to Hogwarts. 

Sirius and James were outside, lounging on the grass after playing one on one quidditch when Sirius heard his mother yelling at Euphemia Potter in the living room. 

Quickly, James and Sirius ran in to see what all the commotion was and sure enough, Walburga Black stood in the living room with Regulus and a scowl on her face. 

"Sirius Orion Black," She said with hard force. He could tell she was gripping at her wand in her pocket as she glared at him. 

Sirius slowly backed away, fear getting the best of him. 

Regulus made eye contact with him, mouthing 'I'm sorry.' Sirius could tell by the bruises on his face that he didn't have a choice. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Black," Euphemia said. "There seems to have been a misunderstanding. Sirius said you knew about —" 

"My son, as you may have come to notice, is an awful child. He lied." 

Sirius shrank at her words, upset that the Potters now knew how awful he really was. 

Walburga grabbed her sons arm tightly, pulling him to her side. "You're coming home. We'll discuss your punishment there."

She started to drag her two sons, but out of fear, Sirius tried to pull his arm out of her grip. She pulled him tighter. 

"Knock it off, Sirius," she hissed. "We're going home." 

 

Ariah entered the hogwarts express with Remus, the two going their separate ways as Ariah sprinted off to find Sirius and Remus went to find Peter and James. 

She found him sitting in a compartment with a boy who looked a lot like him, only younger. 

Both boys sported bruises and scratches on their faces. The room was filled with anxiety and emotional hurt.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Ariah asked, sitting next to Sirius to examine his face. "Get into a fist fight with this first year did you?" 

"This is my brother, Regulus" Sirius said. "We, er — we were wrestling and got a bit carried away...." 

She looked at Regulus who kept his eyes drawn to the floor. She wasn't sure she believed Sirius, but she didn't want to pry. 

Pulling out her wand, she noticed Sirius and Regulus tense up. 

"What're you doing?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not going to hurt you Siri," she said. "I'm going to heal your bruises." 

She put the tip of her wand to his nose. "Episkey," she said. 

The bruises and scratches on his face healed. "Good as new." She kissed the corner of his eye, where the bruise was.

She turned to Regulus. "Do you want me to do it to you? Not the kiss. I don't know you well enough for that."

Sirius chuckled, the anxiety washing away. 

Regulus shook his head, standing to his feet. "I should go." 

He left without another word, shutting the door behind him. 

"You okay, Sirius?" Ariah asked. 

Sirius nodded. "A bit of a rough summer... I ran into James." 

"Oh really? Is that why it was so rough?" She asked with a chuckle. 

Sirius chuckled along with her. "No, no. It was actually pretty okay... I had lunch with his family and then stayed at his place for a few weeks." 

"You did not?!" She asked, mouth agape. "You read the book." 

Sirius laughed, shaking his head and shoving Ariah. "Stop with the book!" 

Ariah giggled, folding her legs under her. "Explain everything." 

"Nothing much to explain. I ran into him and his parents and we talked it over. The only reason he hated me so much was because he fanciiieeess you." 

Ariah shoved Sirius' head, throwing his hair all over him. Sirius broke into laughter as the compartment door opened. 

Remus, Peter and James all walked in. 

"Hiay, Ari," James greeting sitting beside Ariah. 

"Hiay Jamie," she said, overly cheery. "What no arm over my shoulders today?" 

She leaned closer to James. "I have to admit, it was growing on me." 

Ariah winked playfully before grabbing her bag and leaving to find Meeka. 

 

The boys all stared at Ariah as she left. 

"What.... just happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," Remus said. "But I never want to see that again." 

"Does she... does she fancy me?!" James asked with wide eyes. He looked between Remus and Sirius. 

Remus put his hands up. "No idea. Don't look at me." 

"Er — I don't know..." Sirius said sheepishly. 

One time she told him that she thought James was a total git who's ego was three times his head. But she did follow it with a, "But he's rather cute." 

Sirius didn't feel like telling that to James, though. 

"You have to be my wing man," James said. "Now that we're friends, you can get me in there! Since Remmie here never wanted to." 

Sirius some reason didn't want to... like at all. But he grinned, threw his arm over James shoulder and said, "Of course! You two will be together by the end of the school year." 

"Just make sure you don't hurt her," Remus grumbled. "She is my sister." 

"And what'll you do to me if I do, Remmie?" James asked with a smirk. "You don't seem like the beat up my best mate type." 

"Well," Sirius said. "If you hurt her, Remus will grab me and together the both of us will pummel you." 

Sirius smiled as James sank in his seat. "Good thing I'm not planning on hurting her..." 

"Just hope you never do," Remus said.

 

"I told you!!" Meeka squealed. "I told you James fancies you!!" 

After the encounter with James, Ariah had ran to find Meeka to tell her the news. 

"I don't know he treats Lily Evans the same way he treats me," Ariah said. "How do I really know if he fancies me?" 

All she knew was she was extremely frustrated that her empath abilities couldn't intrude on ones feelings for another person. It was incredibly unfair. 

Meeka rolled her eyes. "Lily Evans? That annoying gryffindor who thinks she knows everything? Please there's no way James would choose her over you!" 

Ariah's cheeks rose with heat. 

James Potter was incredibly handsome. She thought so back when she first met him on the train and somehow the summer treated him incredibly well....

"Besides, you're already twelve," Meeka said. "Everyone has already had their first kiss by now." 

"Everyone?!" Ariah asked. "Even you?" 

"Well...." Meeka went white. "Not exactly.... but I'm going for Henry Davenport - he looks like my best bet. James looks like yours." 

"I thought you said James was a giant arse bag." 

"Well he is," she said. "But the personality doesn't matter. Just who you have your first kiss with. And James is very popular." 

"I'm not snogging James just because he's popular!" 

Meeka shrugged. "Your loss is Lily Evans gain." 

Ariah didn't want to admit it, but Meeka sort of had a point. She didn't want to be the only girl in her class who hadn't kissed anybody yet... but kissing James seemed slightly far fetched.

 

It was far passed midnight when Sirius met up with Ariah at the Astronomy tower. 

She had written him a note in Herbology to meet her here around 2 A.M. so he borrow James' invisibility cloak... sure it was without his permission but he'd give it back before James knew. 

"So why are we meeting at this ungodly hour?" Sirius asked, sitting himself down beside Ariah. 

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" she asked. 

Sirius blinked, trying to process the words that had just left her mouth. 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Have you. Had your. First kiss?" she asked again, slowly for Sirius to understand. 

"Er...." 

"Your embarrassment levels peaked, telling me it's a no." 

"Stop reading my emotions damnit!" Sirius shoved his friends shoulder, chuckling as he did. 

"Stop! It's okay," Ariah said through giggles. "Neither have I." 

"For real?!" Sirius asked. "You're joking!" 

"C'mon I would have told you if I did." 

"So... is that the only reason we met up tonight? Because you totally could have asked me that any other time of day that didn't require the possibility of getting detention." 

"No..." Ariah sighed. "Don't laugh. But would you like to be each other's first kisses?" 

Sirius stared at Ariah, unsure of how to process her question, let alone respond. 

"Like... we kiss?... right now?" 

"Well.... yeah...?" Ariah looked away. "I just don't wanna be thirteen and still never had my first kiss but I don't wanna kiss someone I don't really like... or know, y'know?" 

Sirius continued staring at her with his mouth agape. Her words replayed in his head. 

'I don't wanna kiss someone I don't really like.'

Sirius wondered if that meant she liked him more than a friend.... but he decided that was ridiculous. 

He really wanted to say yes. He wanted to kiss Ariah. But now he and James were friends and James fancied Ariah. He couldn't do that to his friend. 

"But James is my friend now... kiss him." The words seemed to send daggers in his chest as he said them. The image of Ariah and James snogging caused him to glower in distaste. 

"I don't want James to be my first kiss..." Ariah admitted. "I don't know him very well and it wouldn't mean anything..." 

"Would it mean something with me?" Sirius looked at Ariah. The stars reflected in her hazel eyes as she glanced at Sirius. 

"Well... not anything romantic," she said. Sirius felt something in him sulk. "I just thought.... never mind. I guess it was stupid...." 

"No," Sirius said. "It's not stupid. It'd have to be between us two and no one else." 

"Really? Yes! Of course." Ariah held out her pinky. "I solemnly swear." 

Sirius laughed. "You solemnly swear?" 

She nodded. "Wrap your pinky around mine. It's a binding promise Remus and I came up with. If I break it, boils will grow over my face for three months." 

"That's excessive." 

"Wrap your pinky around mine, Sirius." 

Sirius sighed, doing as she asked. 

"I solemnly swear I will not tell anyone about tonight." 

Blue light wrapped around their pinky's before it sparked up. 

"Okay," she said. "How should we do this." 

"I dunno..." Sirius muttered, suddenly nervous. 

"What if we just —" 

Ariah scooted closer to Sirius, causing his heart to pound against his chest. She closed her eyes, leaning in as far as she could. 

Sirius froze. It was his turn to lean in but he was so nervous he couldn't move.

Ariah sighed, sitting up on her knees to meet Sirius' lips. 

It was incredibly awkward at first, as Sirius wasn't expecting her to make the full move. But he felt himself relax, softly kissing her back. 

He felt a whirlwind of emotions, his stomach doing flips as his heart pounded against his chest. 

It only lasted what felt like a second before Ariah pulled away, leaving Sirius in a daze. 

"Well," she said. "That's kissing..." 

She chuckled. "I er — I should go now." 

Sirius was still frozen, unable to process the emotions swirling through him. He memorized the feeling of her lips - they were soft and plump and tasted like raspberry. He wanted to memorize this moment forever. Memorize the feeling of lightness in his body, the exciting pounding of his heart. Everything.

"Goodnight Siri," she said before leaving. 

Sirius groaned as he heard the door close behind her. 

He fancied Ariah Lupin.


	10. First dates lead to big trouble

Ever since the night Ariah and Sirius kissed, Ariah hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. 

It was so... nice. And only awkward for about a second. 

She kept replaying the feeling of his lips on hers over and over in her head. She wanted more. She wanted to kiss him until the end of time. 

But that was ridiculous. Sirius Black was her best friend - nothing more. Besides, he was trying to set her up with James so he obviously didn't want to kiss her again. 

She sat in potions with the Gryffindors. Meeka, Amelia and Marlene sat at her table as they worked on their group project. Behind them was Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. 

"Hey Riah," James said, leaning on the table. 

Ariah turned to face James. "What're you doing this weekend?" 

"This weekend? Probably getting detention," she said with a smirk. "Why?" 

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe... oh I don't know... go on a date?" 

Ariah looked at the girls at her table, Meeka had her nose scrunched up in disgust while Marlene and Amelia wore matching smirks. 

"A date?" Her eyes casted to Sirius for a second. He was staring intently at his notebook. 

"Ms. Lupin," Professor Slughorn said, approaching the group with his arms crossed over his chest. "I've asked you numerous times to not talk during study time!" 

"I'm sorry Professor —" 

"It was my fault Professor," James said. "Honest." 

"No matter who's fault," Slughorn said. "I think you'd be much more productive with Lily Evans' group." 

Ariah shot her eyes to Lily Evans' table across the room. With her sat Mary Macdonald and Alice Prewett, two other Gryffindors.  

Ariah would rather sit with Slytherins than be in Lily Evans' group. Their fourth group member had to switch groups because Lily micromanaged everything she did. 

"Please Professor," Ariah begged. "I won't talk anymore — honest!" 

"I don't mean to make this public, Ms. Lupin, but you are hardly passing this class." This declaration made her sink in her seat. She was hardly passing any of her classes — except Astronomy and Herbology. "It'll do you some good to sit with Lily Evans. Go on." 

Ariah grumbled, standing up and aggressively grabbing her bag. Before she sat down, she turned to her old table across the room.

"Oh and James!" she called from across the room. "Yes - I will go on a date with you this weekend!" 

The class erupted into chuckles and oo's as Professor Slughorn pointed at Ariah. "Detention!" 

She sat down, feeling smug with herself. She noticed Lily Evans glare at her as she did, only making her feel more proud of herself. 

 

 

Sirius wanted nothing more than to run far away from the boys as they sat in the Gryffindor Common room Friday night. 

James was going on and on about how excited he was for his date with Ariah the next day. 

"I mean I just can't believe she said yes like that!" he exclaimed. "I think I'm going to marry your sister, Remus." 

Sirius' insides crawled with anger and dread. 

"You're twelve," Remus said with an eye roll. 

"What? Don't want me to become your brother?" James asked with a smirk. 

"It's one date," Sirius said.

"That happened because of you!" James said gratefully. 

Sirius couldn't have been more miserable at that statement. 

"What're you even going to do?" Peter asked. "It's not like you can go to Hogsmeade." 

"Oh Peter." James put his arm around the blonde haired boy. "What aren't we going to do?" 

"James Potter!" Remus shouted, throwing a pillow at his friend. 

Sirius had to push down the urge to strangle James in that moment. 

"I'm kidding!" James said with a chuckle. "I've got my plan, and it'll woo the bloody hell out of Ariah." 

 

 

"I can't believe you said yes," Meeka grumbled. 

"You told me to go out with him!" Ariah exclaimed. 

She frowned, examining herself in the mirror with the dress held up to her. It was far too cold to wear a dress. Ariah threw it into her chest. 

"I told you to snog him!" Meeka exclaimed. "Not date him!" 

Ariah gave her friend an odd look. 

"That's ridiculous," Amelia said. "You have to go on a date to snog someone." 

"I didn't," Meeka said proudly. "Henry and I have been snogging for weeks and haven't been on a single date." 

Amelia and Ariah made eye contact, commenting on their friends statement with their eyes. 

"Don't listen to her," Amelia said. "Try this." 

Ariah threw on the outfit Amelia handed to her. 

"No no!" Marlene exclaimed. "You can't wear a sweater! Then James will have no reason to give you his!" 

"I'm not going to freeze my arse off just to have him give me his sweater! Then James'll be cold." 

"If he's smart, he'll bring two," Marlene said. "It's the guy code." 

"That's ridiculous," Ariah said. 

But she took off the sweater anyway, a small part of her really wanting James' sweater. Marlene and Amelia smirked at one another. 

"Oh no!" Ariah shouted. "I'm late!"

 

 

James ran to the Great Hall, hoping that Ariah wasn't going to cancel the date due to his lateness. 

He arrived, finding Ariah no where in sight. Fear took ahold of him as he thought maybe she left. 

Looking at the clock in the Great Hall, he saw he was ten minutes late. 

"Shit..." he muttered, running a hand through his hair. 

"What has you so scared Jamie," Ariah said, causing James to jump. 

"Dear Merlin!" He shouted, clutching his heart. "You apparently." 

She laughed. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "The girls wouldn't stop talking..." 

James felt himself relax. She didn't know that he was late. 

"I don't know..." James said smugly. "I think you're going to have to make it up to me by agreeing to another date."

"Let's just see how well this date goes," Ariah said with a smirk.

 

 

"You realize if we get caught we're in deep trouble," Ariah said as she climbed over a log. 

They had just snuck into the Forbidden Forest using James' invisibility cloak. She followed him, trailing behind as she slowly walked on top of a rock. 

James smirked, pausing and holding his hand out for Ariah to take. "Since when do you care about getting in trouble?" 

She smiled, shyly wrapping her hand around his. She jumped off the rock and walked side by side with James. 

"Since I'm close to serving detention until I'm out of school," she said. "We're lucky I didn't get detention today." 

James laughed. "Well it would guarantee a second date.... and a third.... and a fourth." 

Ariah rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that. How far into the forest are we going?" 

"We're almost there."

"This might come as a shock to you," James said with a shy smirk. "But I've never done this before..." 

"Walked through the forbidden forest where dangerous creatures could eat you at any moment?" Ariah smirked. "Because frankly, that is a shock." 

James chuckled, shaking his head. "No... been on a date..." he said bashfully. 

Ariah smiled, a soft pink rising to her cheeks as James' neck went red. "Neither have I..."

James smiled at her before he pulled back a bush. He held onto Ariah's hand as she walked through, revealing a small picnic set up. 

A red and gold blanket was sprawled out on the dirt with a picnic basket of food. 

Ariah looked to James with shock. James smirked playfully back at her. 

"This is a joke," she said with a smile. 

The smirk slipping from his face, James was immediately overcome with worry. "If you don't—" 

"This is amazing! How ever did you set this all up?!" 

Ariah ran to the blanket, sitting herself down and opening the basket. 

"Er — it was nothing really," James said, sitting down beside Ariah. "I had some help..." 

"Help?" She looked up from the basket of food. "From who?" 

"Okay, you can't tell anyone," he said, scooting closer. "Hagrid." 

"Hagrid? The Games keeper? What's he doing helping a couple second years sneak into the forbidden forest for a date?" Ariah chuckled. 

"He owes me for something the boys and I did for him the beginning of the year." James shrugged. 

"Do I even want to know what you four get up to when I'm not around?" Ariah leaned in, smirking. 

"Oh I assure you," James said, also leaning in. "We get into much more trouble with you than without you." 

Ariah laughed, tossing her head back with ease. When she looked back down to James, their lips were centimeters away. She knew it was wrong, but she thought back to when she was this close to Sirius about a month ago. 

Her heart pounded against her chest — not because she was close to kissing James, but because she was recalling the feeling of Sirius' lips on hers. 

She reminded herself that her kiss with Sirius meant nothing. 

"I've never done this before either...." James said in a whisper. 

A twinge of guilt rose up inside of Ariah. She felt horrible for not being able to say the same thing, for the sake of James and for the sake of her emotions. 

"It's okay," Ariah whispered. "Just shut up and kiss me." 

She grabbed James by the collar of his shirt, pressing his lips to hers in an attempt to distract herself from the thoughts running through her head of her best friend. 

The kiss was nothing like the kiss she shared with Sirius. 

Sure, it felt nice. But there was something missing.

She didn't feel the eruption of nerves and excitement in her stomach. Or the pounding in her veins. 

She didn't feel.... anything. 

Ariah pushes herself deeper into the kiss, causing James to tense for a second in shock. 

She would get herself to feel it with James. She had to. 

Laying down on the blanket, Ariah pulled James down with her. She put one of his hands on her waist while she entangled her hands with his hair. 

As James moved his hand down to rest on her hip, she finally felt something. Not anything quite as amazing as that one small kiss she shared with Sirius — but it was something. 

Unfortunately, a light prompted the two to separate. 

"Well, well, well," said Mr. Filch. "Look what we have here."


	11. the badger vs the lion

"I cannot believe you snogged Potter in the Forbidden Forest!" Mary Macdonald squealed. 

Ariah was in potions with her group, Mary, Alice and Lily Evans. Professor Slughorn had just released the class to work on their project before he went to his office. He had spent the last hour droning on and on about the perfect way to make Alihotsy Draught. 

Ariah fought to pay attention but as her own emotions were hard to conceal after the night she had prior, shutting out others emotions was more difficult than other times. All she wanted to do was stuff her ears with poison to make her go deaf and pour it in her eyes so no ounce of light could get through as her migraine pounded on and on and on. 

She wanted someone to dissect her brain and turn off the empathy switch. 

She wanted so badly to feel nothing. 

"Yeah," Alice said, leaning in. "How was it?" 

Ariah looked over at the boys' table where a couple other Gryffindor and Hufflepuff boys stood talking with James.

James had the cockiest look on his face that made Ariah wish to pour a boiling cauldron on his head. 

Then again... she was about to brag about her snog session with him too so could she really be angry....

She tried ignoring the miserable emotions flowing off of Sirius.

Ariah shrugged in response to Alice. "It was... nice..." 

Mary and Alice giggled. "Well give us more details than just nice!" Mary said. "You got to kiss James Potter!" 

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Lily snapped, slamming her hand down on the desk. "I think our education is much more important than talking about kissing some boy!" 

Ariah couldn't agree more, which angered her. She decided to speak against Evans on the sheer fact that she hated her. 

"You're just mad because no one could ever want to snog a bossy know-it-all like you," Ariah said. 

Lily scoffed. "At least I'm passing my classes! And I guess now we know why you're failing all yours!" 

Ariah felt her face flush with anger and embarrassment. Everyone in class was now staring at the two. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Maybe if you stopped snogging every guy you meet and actually picked up a book for once, then you wouldn't be failing!" 

Ariah felt too many emotions to identify which were her own. 

She felt anger, sadness, embarrassment, shame and much more. Then again, maybe all those were her own emotions. 

Unknowing what to do, Ariah picked up the example cauldron of Alohtsy Draught, dunking the contents on Lily Evans. 

The class gasped as the blue liquid steamed from Lily's damp red hair. 

Lily looked up, her green eyes fuming with rage. 

A hand softly touched Ariah's shoulder. "Ariah lets take a walk," Sirius' calm voice said.

Ariah shrugged off his hand, blinded by the rage and pain she felt. 

"You know nothing about me Lily Evans!" Tears were slipping down her cheeks. "That was an awful thing to say and none of it is true!!" 

"Maybe you should look in the mirror and see yourself the way everyone else does!" Lily screamed savagely. "You're nothing but a bully!" 

"Ariah come o—" 

Ariah pulled out of Sirius' grasp, lunging herself at the red head. She punched her, prompting Lily to do the same.

 

Sirius tried prying Ariah off of Lily but the two were moving far too quickly. 

"Someone get a Professor!" shouted a student. 

He had never seen Ariah in such a fit. He could hear the hurt in her voice as she told Lily that she didn't know anything about her. 

And it was true. Lily Evans was making assumptions about Ariah. Assumptions that weren't true. 

Sirius felt the girl deserved what she got but Ariah was in enough trouble as it was and he didn't want anything bad happening to her. 

He reached in, pulling Ariah off of Lily. She thrashed hysterically in his arms. Another boy held Lily back so the two couldn't lunge at each other. 

Sirius moved to face Ariah. He could only imagine she was feeding off of everyone's emotions. She needed to focus on one. 

"Ariah." Sirius grabbed her shoulders. "Focus on me. Focus on my emotion. What am I feeling?" 

The rage slowly faded from her eyes. Sirius made himself as calm as possible. It was difficult with her own anger making its way through him. But together, it seemed to even out. "Focus on me, Ariah." 

She let out a breath, her emotions seeming to clear. 

"What in Merlin's name is going on here!" Professor Slughorn called. 

 

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?!" Remus pestered. 

The five of them were walking to the Great Hall after the incident in potions. 

Ariah didn't feel like talking. Her head felt like it was going to explode and now her cheek was throbbing and her lip was split open. 

Lily Evans sure knew how to punch. 

"I think that was completely amazing!" James said. 

"Don't encourage her, James," Remus said. "When mum and dad hear about this—" 

"Just drop it will you Remus?" Ariah cut him off. "It's done, okay? I'm not very hungry..." 

 

Sirius watched as Ariah turned and walked the opposite direction. 

"Good going Remus," James muttered. "You've gone an made your sister upset." 

"I didn't see you doing anything other than encouraging her," Remus said. "You're suppose to be her boyfriend, aren't you?" 

James' face went red. Sirius wanted to pull his hair out at that statement. 

Of course, he had to be happy for his two best friends. But all he felt was heartbreak. 

"Think I should go after her?" James asked.

"No!" Sirius said, all too quickly. "I mean... just that.... she might want to be alone..." 

Remus rose an eyebrow at Sirius at this statement. They both knew that she never liked to be alone.

"Maybe I should go after her..." Remus said, eyeing Sirius. "Anyone know where she might be?" 

Sirius thought about telling them about the astronomy tower and the dog painting but he shut his mouth before anything came out. He didn't want anyone to know about their place. The astronomy tower was their place to talk and hang out and study and... be alone together.... 

He didn't want to give that up for anything. 

"It's hard to say," he said. "She's really good at hiding and finding places no one else knows even exists." 

"Huh," Peter said thoughtfully. "Imagine a map that shows you all the hideouts here in hogwarts." 

"We have more pressing matters than that right now Peter," James said. 

"No seriously! A map that not only shows where hideouts are, but it shows the names of everyone in hogwarts and where they are. Oh! And it's bewitched so only people who say a certain phrase can see it!" 

The three boys looked at Peter. 

"Pete..." James put an arm on his friends shoulder. "That is the single most idiotic idea I've ever heard."

Peter slumped his shoulders, looking disappointed. 

"Anyway..." Remus said. "I'm going to talk to Ariah. You guys go ahead." 

 

Remus found Ariah on the far side of the Black Lake. She was skipping rocks, her bare feet stuck in the waters edge. 

"If you're here to yell at me some more," Ariah said, not looking up from the lake. "Then please go away." 

Remus sighed, making his way to his sisters side. 

"I'm not going to yell at you," Remus said. He took off his own socks and shoes, putting them by his sisters before sitting by her side. "I just want to know what you were thinking." 

"I wasn't thinking, Remmie," Ariah said. "All the emotions... they were just too much and I got wrapped up in everyone's emotions and in my own and — What gives Evans the right to talk to me like that anyway!" 

Ariah threw the rock without trying to skip it. 

"I agree — what she said was awful but you have to learn to control the emotions." 

"It's not that simple, Remus!" 

"I know it's not, Ariah," he said. "But if you keep letting other people's emotions control your actions, then you're going to spend the rest of your life in detention — or worse — prison." 

"I will not end up in prison for dumping a potion on Lily Evans head," Ariah said. 

Remus chuckled. "No, I guess your right. I just wanna help you. I know you get migraines and I know it's getting worse. I just don't know how to help you." 

"Looks like we're in the same boat then..." 

Ariah sighed, resting her head on her brothers shoulder. 

"I think the sorting hat mixed us up," Ariah said causing her brother to laugh richly.

"You have a sweet hufflepuff deep down in you Ri," Remus said with a chuckle. "You just show too much of that feisty badger." 

Ariah laughed, shoving her brother. "Shuddup."


	12. Misjudgments were made

"You two are going to deep clean the cauldrons," Professor Slughorn said. "Every single one of them. Then I want you, Ms. Lupin, to serve at this weekends slug club party." 

"That's hardly fair!" Ariah protested. "You can't force me to serve at this event and not Lily! That's called favoritism and I'm pretty sure you could get fired for that!" 

"I am in the Slug Club. Of course I wouldn't serve in it," Lily said.

"Bully for you," Ariah said. 

"Ms. Lupin," Slughorn scolded. "You have one hour ladies." 

He turned, entering his office and leaving the two girls alone — a mistake on his part, Ariah thought. 

Ariah huffed, turning her back on Lily and beginning to clean the first cauldron.

"I don't even know why I'm here," Lily said. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for you..." 

Ariah turned her head to glare at the red head. 

"Right," she said seethingly. "I'm sorry. Because I'm the one who called you the stupid slut... deepest apologies, Evans." 

"I did not call you a stupid slut!" Lily argued. 

"That's pretty much what you insinuated when you said 'Maybe if you stopped snogging every guy you meet and actually picked up a book for once, then you wouldn't be failing.'" 

"At least, that's how every views me now, after you said that." 

Ariah went back to cleaning, her movements more aggressive. She paused, looking back at Lily. "And for your information, I have only ever been with James. I've only ever kissed.... James. So if kissing one person makes me a slut... then I suppose everyone is a slut." 

She huffed, going back to scrubbing the cauldron with jerky motions. 

"And another thing!" Ariah threw the cloth into the cauldron. "I study my arse off! I study and I practice and I listen and I work til all hours! I haven't slept in days! Days!!" 

"Some people work harder than you ever will and get nothing in return because it just doesn't click! And there isn't anything wrong with that because guess what?! Just because I'm not very good at potions, or charms, or the other classes you and I are in together — that doesn't mean that I'm not incredibly gifted in other classes!" 

Ariah let out a giant breath. "That's it... that's all I have to say." 

She went back to cleaning the cauldron. Finishing the first one, she went on to clean the next. Her mind wandered to Sirius and how he was able to calm her down yesterday. He seemed to do it so effortlessly while she, with the powers, struggled daily. 

Maybe it was him. Not that she was horrible at maintenancing her powers — but because Sirius and Ariah balanced one another out... 

She immediately scolded herself. Maybe she was a slut after all... 

"I'm sorry," Lily mumbled after a while. 

"What?" Ariah looked to Lily who was intently scrubbing her cauldron. 

"I'm sorry... I might have.... misjudged you. I didn't mean to insinuate that you were... a stupid slut. I guess, since you hang out with those boys... I assumed that you're bad too." 

"Those boys?" Ariah asked. "You mean my brother, best friend and boyfriend?... and Peter..." 

"Well you have to admit they can be a bit much," Lily said with a chuckle. 

"And so can I," Ariah responded, turning back to clean the cauldron. 

Lily sighed. "Look I'm apologizing here — I'm trying to patch things up between us." 

"Really? Is that what that was?" 

"Why do you hate me so much, Ariah?" Lily asked. 

"I don't hate you, Lily," Ariah said. "I just don't see us ever being friends." 

"And why not?" 

"Do you actually want to be my friend? Or do you just feel bad for making the whole school see me as an idiotic slut?" 

"Yes — no! I mean... no I don't just feel bad and maybe I don't want to be friends necessarily I just — maybe we could be," Lily said. 

"No. You don't want to be friends, you just want everyone to like you and it kills you that I don't." 

"Is that why you can't see us being friends?" Lily asked, stepping closer to Ariah. 

Ariah groaned, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Lily with impatience. 

"No. I don't want to be your friend because you think you know everything, Lily. You think that just because you know how to do spells so effortlessly and because you know how to make potions and crap that you know people as well. You judge everyone who isn't like you or doesn't do what you would — and I already have a friend like that I don't need a second one." 

Lily sighed. "You're right...." 

"I am?" 

"Yes. I suppose... well I just... I'm a muggle born... everyone thinks I'm not worthy enough to be here and I guess I just got carried away in the hustle of trying to prove everyone wrong..."

Ariah glanced at Lily who was intently washing her cauldron. Suddenly, she felt insanely horrible for judging Lily Evans. Sure, she had been right but... there was obviously more to her. 

How was it, that even with her empathy powers, she could still manage to misjudge someone's actions. It was never this difficult with Sirius. 

"I'm sorry, too," Ariah finally said. "For pouring the potion on you — I, er — Well I tend to get overwhelmed when I feel a lot and when I can't decipher others emotions..." 

"You're an empath?" Lily asked, excitement dripping from her tone. 

Of course she would know exactly what an empath was. 

Ariah nodded. "Unfortunately..." 

"You know..." Lily said after a moment of silence passed between the two. "I could also help you study... if it's just the two of us, well maybe you could focus." 

"I usually study with Sirius," Ariah said. ".... huh... now I see why I'm failing." 

Lily laughed along with Ariah. 

Ariah thought, maybe the two could be friends after all.


	13. Family Detention Time

Lily sat outside, her book in front of her face and her legs pulled up criss-crossed on the bench she sat on under the tree. 

"I tell you this much, Ariah Lupin is the easiest girl in our year," said Gregory Felton, a second year Ravenclaw. 

Lily looked up from her book as the boys around him started chuckling. 

"You really think she and Potter went all the way in the forest?" asked another Ravenclaw boy, his eyebrow was raised in suspicion. 

"Of course they did, Philip," Gregory said with an eye roll. "And anyone willing to fool around with both Potter and Black — well they're as easy as it gets." 

Lily glared at the boy, slapping her book shut and standing to her feet. 

"How dare you spread such nasty rumors about her!" she yelled, pointing a finger at him. "They only kissed!" 

"C'mon Evans," he said with a smirk. "You're the one who called her a slut to begin with. And you're not wrong." 

"I never said that! And what I did say was wrong!" 

"You're just covering for her Evans," he said. "Now that you're friends I bet you both do some freaky things with Potter." 

Lily smacked the boy before she could think of stopping herself. 

"You bitch!" Felton yelled. 

It was then that Sirius came up to them. 

"You should probably shut your bloody mouth, Felton," he said, seething. "That's no way to speak about a girl." 

Felton rubbed his cheek, glaring at the two of them. 

"You're just pissed that the only girl who you had a chance with is shagging both you and your best friend. No need to take it out on me, mate." 

"I'm sorry," Remus said. His voice an intimidatingly dark tone of respect. "What did you just say about my sister?" 

"Oh I'm sorry, was I not clear enough? I'm calling Ariah Lupin a blast-ended-skank."

Remus gave a hard, short chuckle before punching the boy in the face. Lily jumped back, not wanting to get into the brawl as Felton's friends began to beat up Remus. Sirius ganged up on them with Remus, joining in on the brawl. Meeka Glass then came out of nowhere, jumping on one of the guys backs to pull them off of the two boys. 

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?!" Professor Slughorn asked. 

 

 

Ariah was almost completely finished with her detentions. 

After the incident with Lily, she was taken under her and Remus' wing to do no trouble — at least until after Christmas. 

Detention with James wasn't bad at all. They went every night to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid — learning a lot about magical creatures and taking care of many as well. On quiet nights, they'd go fishing with Hagrid at the Black Lake and return to Hagrid's hut and have tea. 

It was the last day of their detention and they both were honestly bummed out. 

"Maybe we should do it again," James joked. "I'm going to miss hanging out with you and Hagrid." 

The two of them were in the room of requirement waiting for the others. Remus had stumbled upon it after a really rough full moon and decided to share it with the group. On cold days, it's where they all met up. 

When they were all going into it, it turned into the coolest hang out with beanbag chairs, a pillow fort, pool tables, fooz ball tables and a bunch of board games. 

James had his head on Ariah's lap as she read a book. She didn't look up from the book as she responded. 

"You are kind of my boyfriend so we see each other quite a lot," she said. "And we can always hang out with Hagrid — he said he'd love to have us anytime." 

"But we can't go into the Forbidden Forest!" he exclaimed. 

Ariah gave a short chuckle, placing her book down. "Funny how we get punished by sneaking into the forest by being sent into the forest for a month." 

James laughed heartily. "It is quite counterproductive, isn't it?" 

Ariah giggled, muttering a 'yeah' as James continued laughing. The door to the room of requirement opened revealing Meeka, Remus, Peter, Marlene and Sirius. 

Ariah's eyes quickly shot to Sirius. She sat up straight, smiling brightly at the sight of him. 

"Hellloooo," sang James from Ariah's lap as he loosely waved his hand. 

Sirius made eye contact with Ariah, her heart picking up in speed. She smiled which he returned with a half smile of his own.

She felt highly urged to focus hard on his emotions as an overall upset vibe flew off of him. Finally, she decided against it — he'd tell her if it was really important. 

But maybe, he wouldn't. Ariah had noticed the two slowly, and most tragically, separating. But she didn't like using that word in relation to her relationship with Sirius — she preferred 'becoming a little bit distant.'

Still depressing and upsetting, but it wasn't full on separating so she would much use that statement. 

"Hello!" Meeka sang. "Get off my girlfriend." 

Meeka kicked James in the side. He sat up, wrapping his arms tightly around Ariah, causing the two to collapse on the ground. 

"Oof," Ariah mumbled with a chuckle. 

"She is mine," James pouted. 

Ariah pushed her boyfriend off of her. "Get off of me you loon and let me hug my girlfriend." 

Once she got the boy off of her, she stood up, ran to Meeka and jumped into a hug wrapping her legs around her best friends torso.

"Ha!" Meeka said, sticking her tongue out at the boy. "She loves me more." 

James slumped into his place, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. 

"It's okay Jamie," said Sirius, coming up to the boy. "You've got me." 

Sirius wrapped his arms around his friend, kissing the boys cheek. Ariah jumped out of Meeka's arms. 

"Hey!" She shouted, pointing at the boys. "That should be me!" 

"Are you suppose to be Sirius or James?" Meeka asked, quite enough so only Ariah could hear her.

Still, she elbowed her friend, shooting her glare as her cheeks went red. Meeka gave an all knowing smirk as she shrugged. 

"You'll never guess who got detention!" Marlene exclaimed as she jumped into a bean bag chair. 

"My best guess would be Ariah but she was with me the whole time," James said with a smirk. 

"Ha, Ha, ha — you're so funny James no wonder it took me a year to finally agree to date you," Ariah said with a matching smirk.

The others busted out laughing. 

"Touché..." James muttered. 

"No," Marlene said through chuckles. 

To Ariah's shock, Remus, Meeka and Sirius all raised their hands. Sirius was not a surprise, but Meeka and Remus was. 

"I'm sorry, what?" James asked. "Why? How? What?" 

"Fricking Gregory Felton," Remus mumbled. "He was talking about... he was talking to his friends about —" 

"About you Ariah," Meeka said. "Really disgusting things." 

Ariah's eyes went wide. She looked to Sirius who looked as if he were fuming from the ears. He turned his back to everyone, leaning against a table. 

"I'm sorry what?" James asked. 

"He was being an arse tit," Marlene said. "Telling his friends how he'd... get in your pants and that you're the easiest girl in school...." 

Ariah felt herself flush, and not in a good way. She turned her own back from the group, looking towards the pool tables. She was still receiving backlash for the rumors that followed her and James' date in the forest. They progressively got worse. 

"So Lily was all 'shut up' and then Remus jumped in and punched him!!" Marlene explained.

Ariah looked at her brother, shocked he would do something like punch a guy. 

"And then! -" Meeka continued. "All of Felton's friends started to beat up Remus so Sirius jumped in and knocked out a guy!! And then I was like 'this is for Ariah!!' And I lunged myself into the brawl." 

Ariah turned around to look at Sirius who was glancing at her from where he stood. She saw know, the red splotch of a beginning bruise on his eye and the split in his lip. 

"So we'll be joining you two tonight," Meeka finished.

"Not even the craziest part!" Marlene said. "Peter also got pulled into it —" 

"Literally..." Peter muttered miserably. 

"Lily also has detention for smacking Felton," Remus said.

"You're kidding me," James said with a fond smile. "Lily Evans did that?!" 

Ariah glanced at James and the smile on his face. She assumed it was the same smile she had her face whenever she thought of Sirius.....

"And what about Felton?" James asked. "Did he get into any trouble?" 

They all shook their head with irritated expressions. "It was Slughorn — he would believe anything that Felton says and since Lily has been hanging out with Ariah — he didn't take her word for it." 

Ariah sighed, kicking a loose pool ball out of the way. 

"I'm Uh... I forgot I have a lot of homework — thanks guys for Uh... Y'know doing that." 

"Ariah —" 

She was out of the door before anyone could grab her. As soon as she was out, she ran. She felt the hot tears prickle at her eyes but she pushed passed, arriving at the dog painting. 

She wanted nothing more than for Sirius to come and talk to her. He was the only person she wished to talk to.

But he never showed. She stayed up in the astronomy tower for hours — crying and crying. Sirius Black never showed and the heart break she felt was excruciating.


	14. Furry problems

"Maybe He jus' thought ya needed yer space," Hagrid said, placing a cup of tea in front of Ariah. 

She had grown incredibly close to the man over the month and spent a lot of time outside of detention with him. 

After hours of waiting for Sirius, it was finally time for Ariah to head to detention. She left early as to speak with Hagrid. 

"Sirius knows me, Hagrid," Ariah said miserably. "He knows I don't like to be left alone and when I do, I go into a different hiding space but he always checks our spot... until today..." 

"Hey Hagrid!" 

James walked into the hut with a large smile.

"Hey Ariah," he said. "You okay?" 

Ariah nodded, not wanting to get into it. 

"Well," Hagrid said. "Looks like it's time ter get on with detention."

"Oh, Remus isn't coming," James said. "He said he was feeling ill and went to Madame Pom." 

"No worries," Hagrid said. "He'll be serving his detention with McGonagall tomorrow at lunch." 

Ariah looked to Hagrid with confusion. Why wouldn't her brother serve detention tonight?

"It should be a fine night," Hagrid said. "Full moon and all."

It clicked then, and Ariah felt a twinge of guilt rise up in her. She didn't even realize that tonight was a full moon and Remus was no doubt suffering — yet she locked herself in the astronomy tower and had a pity party. 

"Do you think it'll be safe?" Ariah asked as the three of them walked towards the Forbidden Forest. From the distance, she could see the other four walking towards them. "What with the full moon and all?" 

"Nothin' safer," Hagrid said. He leaned down to Ariah's ear. "You know how Dumbledore takes precautions. Remus is safe and so are you lot." 

 

Hagrid had the group split up to look for a missing thestral. The task was impossible, hardly any of them had ever seen death. Hagrid had told them the signs to find one. 

"They like ter eat fire crabs," he explained. "You can find em in an area with fire crab shells." 

"How do we know it's the missing one?" Lily asked. 

"And how do we bring it back?" Peter asked. 

"Well.... shoot red sparks from yer wand if you believe ye've found it and I'll make the judgement." 

Ariah went with Lily and Sirius towards the west side of the forest. 

"Any of you two seen death?" Lily asked as they parted from the group. 

"Nope," Sirius said. "Thankfully." 

"No..." Ariah said. 

She was currently watching her mother slowly die as she was diagnosed with cancer over the summer. The wizarding community refused to help a muggle and the muggle community hadn't yet found a cure for the illness. She was receiving chemo but her chances of survival were slim. 

But she believe this information wouldn't help them in their search for thestrals.

Ariah glanced at Lily who nodded in understanding before slowly falling behind the two. Ariah skipped to Sirius' side. 

"So... thanks. For punching that guy..." she said, kicking a large clump of dirt. The clump of dirt separated, scuffling into angry bugs. 

"Remus punched the guy for you," Sirius said. "I punched the guy for Remus..." 

Ariah felt herself be pushed back by his statement. She didn't understand why he was acting... cold.

"Oh... right...." 

Ariah glanced behind her. Lily gave an encouraging smile. 

"Sirius... did I do something to upset you?" She asked.

"What?... Er, no..." 

"Then why the bloody hell are you acting like a giant arse to me lately?!" She stopped walking, pulling Sirius to face her as her arms crossed over her chest. 

"I...." 

His eyes were clouded. Ariah reached into his emotions feeling his hurt and... heartbreak? He shook his head, turning his body away from her.

"I just don't want to be your friend anymore." 

Ariah stumbled backwards a few steps. "What...?" 

"I've got friends now... I don't need your friendship. The only reason I hung out with you was to get to Remus and James. I've done that... now I don't need you." 

There is absolutely nothing more heartbreaking than hearing someone say that they no longer need you. Ariah felt her heart shatter. 

"You... you really are the arse everyone says you are Sirius..." 

She pushed into his shoulder, running past him and deeper into the forest. 

 

 

"Ariah!!" 

Lily went to chase after her but she had disappeared through the thickets. 

"You complete and total arse!" Lily smacked Sirius across the face. "She's the only person who has truly given a damn about you and you go and do this!! Now she's lost in the damned forest!" 

A rustle in the branches caused the two to snap their heads in the direction of the noise. James, Peter and Meeka jumped out of the bushes. 

"We found the thestral!" Peter said. "Meeka and I could see it." 

"Incredibly ugly beasts," Meeka said with a shudder. 

"Hagrid is taking it back to its herd and he... wait. Where's Ariah?" James asked, his eyes glancing around the grove. 

Lily shot a glare at Sirius. "Ask your idiotic arse of a friend over here!" 

She pushed Sirius, causing him to fall into the dirt before she marched into the woods in the direction Ariah had gone.

 

 

Sirius felt his stomach twist with self hatred. He hated what he did to Ariah but he hated seeing her with James even more. 

It had become unbearable. 

He thought, maybe if he quit being her friend — then it wouldn't hurt as bad. Maybe he'd be able to get over her all together. 

But instead he just felt like garbage. 

"What's Lily talking about?" James asked, extending a hand out to Sirius. 

Sirius took his friends hand, standing to his feet. 

"I.. I accidentally upset her," he lied. "She ran into the forest." 

"Accidentally," Meeka scoffed. "Accidentally my arse." 

She then marched after Lily. James glanced at his friend, sighing. 

"We better find her before something else does." 

He followed the path the girls had gone, Peter grumbling about the dangers of the forest behind him. Sirius ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

He looked like he was back to being friendless. 

 

The group had caught up with Lily who refused to talk to anyone. She walked in a huff in front of the group, calling out for Ariah. 

"Oh this is absurd," Meeka said with an eye roll. "Let's get Hagrid." 

"She couldn't have gone far," James said. "Right Lily?" 

Lily sighed. "No..." 

"She's good at hiding," Peter said. "Maybe — oh look there she is." 

Peter pointed in the distance, bringing the groups attention onto the figure walking towards the whomping willow just out of the forest. 

"Why the bloody hell is the going to the whomping willow?!" James asked.

"Ariah!!" Lily made a run for her friend, causing the rest of the group to follow in her trail. Sirius walked slowly behind them all. 

Ariah snapped her head in the direction of her friends, shock evident on her face as they came closer to her. She hadn't meant to lead them here — as the sun was beginning to rise... 

"Guys! What're you all — you have to leave!" 

She began pushing Lily in the opposite direction of the tree. She had wanted to visit her brother. Knowing that the sun was rising and he'd be back to himself again, she had wanted to walk him to the hospital wing. All she wanted was to be with her brother. 

"What're you — stop!" Lily planted her feet firmly into the ground. "I came to see if you were okay." 

"We all did," James said. 

Ariah's eyes landed on Sirius who avoided her gaze. "I'm sure you all did... but I'm fine — really so let's move along already and —" 

The whomping willow froze, the hidden opening revealing a haggard looking Remus. Ariah, forgetting about the friends around, ran to her brothers side. 

"Are you okay?" She helped him to his feet. 

He sported a few new scars and bites which ached Ariah's heart. 

"We should —" 

"What the bloody hell?!" James shouted bringing the Lupin twins' attention onto their friends. "Remus what the bloody hell happened to you?!" 

"Er —" 

Remus looked to his sister, pleading with his tired eyes. 

"Uh... mauled," she said. "He was mauled... by a bear." 

"A bear?" Lily asked, disbelievingly. "There are no bears in the Forbidden Forest." 

"And how would you know what happened to him?" Meeka asked. "You just got here." 

The twins looked at one another. This was it — they were caught. The two had run out of lies, run out of stories. Ariah could feel the panic flowing off of her brother which only caused her to panic as well. 

"Wait... no way..." Sirius said with wide eyes. "You're a — you're not a.... a werewolf... are you??"


	15. Loyalty who?

The group now gathered in the hospital wing. The truth laid heavily between the seven. 

Once Madame Pomfrey was away and the seven were the only ones in room, questions surrounded Remus. 

"So you're really one of them?" James asked.

"Were you born a werewolf?!" Peter asked.

"Why wouldn't you tell us?!" Sirius asked. 

"Shut up!" Ariah shouted. The lot of them went silent. "He just had a very difficult transformation and didn't get any sleep — much like the rest of us. So how about you all stop bothering the boy and go take a nap!" 

"Ariah," Remus said softly. "It's okay. It's out now... and if you guys wanna get a new roommate, I'm sure I can work something with Dumbledore to be in my own dorm. I totally get it if you all don't want to be friends with me. I'm a monster and —" 

"Remus, shut your mouth right now! I will not stand to hear you call yourself that!" Ariah said with a huff. "And if any of you decide to drop my brother — I won't hesitate to drop kick any of you." 

"That's not necessary Ri," Remus said. 

"Of course it is," Ariah said. "And don't, any of you think, for one second that you're more important to me than my brother — I'd lay my life down for him and —" 

"That's really not necessary Ariah," James said. "I don't know about the others, but I for one don't believe this changes anything." 

"You don't?" The twins asked.

"Nope! Not at all." 

"Frankly I don't think your furry little problem is problematic to our friendship at all," Sirius said with a smile.

Hatred boiled within Ariah. She glared at the boy, hurt and angry. 

"Hmm. I didn't think you knew what loyalty was." 

She marched past the group, pushing into Sirius' shoulder as she did. 

"Since everything is sorted, I'm taking a nap." Ariah left the hospital wing, unable to be in Sirius' presence any longer. 

 

Remus watched his sister storm out of the hospital wing with confusion.

"Er — what did I miss?" He asked, eyeing everyone. 

Everyone's eyes turned accusingly to Sirius who was staring intently at his feet as he shuffled them. 

"We got into a little argument... it's not a big deal." 

Lily scoffed, rolling her eyes and marching after her best friend. Meeka glared after the red head before running to keep up.

James sighed. "Well... are you okay Remus?" 

Remus nodded. "Just confused." 

"That makes two of us," Peter said.

"I'm pretty tired as well," James said. "You sure you're okay?" 

Remus nodded allowing James and Peter to leave. Sirius began to follow but was stopped by Remus' hand.

"Sirius," he said. "What happened?" 

The curly haired boy sighed, sitting beside his friend. "I may have said some pretty mean things to her... to make her believe I don't want to be her friend anymore..." 

"And why do you want her to think that?" 

Sirius shrugged, looking intently at the ground. 

"Do you fancy her?" 

He hesitated, debating whether or not he should deny this information. But it was undeniable and the secret — that he was in love with his best friend who also happened to be his best friends girlfriend — was eating him away. It was a mess he wanted to stay far away from. 

"I guess I do..." he finally responded. "Well... yes. I really do... You can't tell James! We've just become friends and I like his friendship too much to loose it." 

"And Ariah's?" Remus asked. "You don't like her friendship enough to suck it up for a while." 

"For a while?!" 

"Yes. We're twelve, Sirius. How long do you think they're going to be together?! Look. I'm friends with you but she's my sister. And you're her best friend — so don't be selfish and risk loosing her for good just because you have some feelings for her." 

Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Remus had a point. He hadn't realized how selfish his actions were... 

But he was sure that Ariah would never forgive him for what he said to her. He acted like a real git and now he had lost his best friend in the process.

 

Christmas break had fast approached and now the students were on the train heading to the platform for the rest of the year. 

Ariah was in a foul mood for the holiday. 

Since the boys know of Remus' condition, Remus was able to convince their parents to allow Sirius to stay for half the holiday. 

Luckily, she was spending a few weeks of the holiday with Meeka, a few weeks with James and his family and the last few weeks with her own family. So she had hope she would hardly have to see the boy. 

Much to her displeasure, there was a part of her (the part that still really cared for him) that was grateful that he wouldn't be going home and would be safe at her home. But she often pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and replaced them with the hurt and anger she felt towards him. 

She was sitting in a compartment with Lily, Alice and Meeka. The four of them had grown incredibly close this last semester. 

"I still don't understand why Sirius would do that," Alice said after Ariah finished complaining about it for the tenth time that week. "I mean — you were the only person even willing to try to be friends with him and this is how he repays you?! Such a jerk..." 

"I know!" Ariah cried out. "It's a complete joke." 

She slouched in her seat, looking out at the snowy banks and frozen lake they zoomed past. 

"He really doesn't deserve your friendship," Lily said. "He's just a no-good-filthy-jerk-head-dick-sucker who deserves to live at the bottom of the black lake!" 

Ariah slouched further in her seat. She hated so much that her heart still ached. She hated that her mind still replayed his words over and over like her mother's broken record. She hated that she hurt but most of all — she hated that she still cared for him. 

She sighed. 

"Well how're you and James?" Alice asked.

"What?" Ariah raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Me and James?" 

"Er — Yeah... how's your guys' relationship?" 

"Oh! Er— it's fine." Ariah shrugged.

"Don't tell me he's being a jerk as well," Meeka said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll curse the both of them! Maybe Peter too — just for the hell of it." 

"And Remus?" Lily asked. 

"I would never!" Meeka said. "Remus is the good one. Besides I'd get cursed by Ariah before I could put one on him." 

Ariah nodded in confirmation. "But no, James is fine. We don't fight... or argue or... anything really." 

"Well that's good then," Alice said. 

"I suppose, yes." 

Ariah looked back outside loosing herself in her thoughts as her friends chatted away. 

She thought of the kiss with James and then the kiss she shared with Sirius. The difference in the emotions she felt were night and day. 

She thought about how Sirius got under her skin and made her frustrated but so very happy and how James just made her feel comfortable. 

Comfortable was good though, she told herself. Comfortable was better than irritated and heartbroken and miserable yet happy all wrapped into one. She felt far too much with Sirius and was comfortable with James.

So obviously there was no need to think about it. She was better off staying with James. 

Besides, even if she did have feelings for Sirius (which, she didn't) it was clear he couldn't even stand to be her friend let alone anything more.

Ariah sighed, laying her head on window and closing her eyes — her head and her heart hurting her in their battle for dominance.


	16. Future broken promises

The stars above Ariah's bed twinkled in the darkness of her room. She spent the first half of winter break between Meeka and James' house, hoping that the first half of break would be the half Sirius would be at the Lupins. Unfortunately, the stars were set on laughing at her misery. 

It was Christmas Eve and instead of spending time with her family downstairs, she was laying in her bed, lights off and stars shining bright on her. 

"Ariah..." 

She sat up, glaring at the curly haired boy standing at her door. 

"Come to tell me how you don't need me some more? Because to be frank, I really couldn't handle that again..." 

She went from hard and hostile to heartbroken in a matter of seconds. 

"No... I'm sorry Ariah. For what I said — I didn't mean it, really," Sirius said. 

Ariah rolled her eyes, tearing them back to two specific stars above her head.

"For the last few weeks you seemed so set on not needing me — you know how horrible it feels to hear someone you care for say something like that to you?!" 

Sirius looked to the ground, sighing. "I can... and I'm so sorry I made you feel that way Ariah." 

Ariah sighed, her heart breaking at the fact that he knew how it felt. But she was angry that he knew yet still did it. She sat up, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the boy in front of her. 

"Why did you say it, if you didn't mean it?" She asked.

"Because... I thought I was protecting you..." he said. "I thought that if we weren't friends — then people wouldn't say such awful things about you...." 

"You git! I don't care what people say about me!" 

"You obviously do — I saw the way you reacted when we told you what Felton said." 

"Okay... so I may care a little," she said with an eye roll. "But I care more about your friendship so if it came down to you or stopping the rumors — obviously I'd take the rumors any day!" 

"I'm sorry... I don't want to loose your friendship either, Ariah.... but I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I said some really awful things to you..." 

Ariah sighed. She knew she would forgive him, and she hated herself for being so invested in Sirius Black. 

"Of course I forgive you, git." 

Sirius shot his head up excitedly, a bright smile on his face. "You do?"

"Duh... what would you do without your bestest friend?" 

Sirius' smile spread. "Probably murder somebody." 

Ariah laughed, smacking her friend on the shoulder. "Don't you dare ever murder anybody." 

"No promises." He chuckled.

 

 

Ariah tossed and turned all night Christmas Eve. 

Now that her and Sirius were friends again, all she could think about was the boy sleeping on the floor between Ariah and Remus' beds.

She let out a deep sigh, rolling onto her side to check the time.

2:45. 

She groaned, flopping aggressively onto her back. The enchanted stars glowing bright over her head. She glared at Sirius and Ariah shining brightly right over her eyes. 

It was so easy for them....

She turned, looking at Sirius who was curled up in fetus position on the floor. He looked so soft cuddled with the pillow, curly black hair thrown across his face. 

For a second, she didn't feel so confused. Her heart melted and she longed to lay beside him...

She groaned, flopping back onto her back. 

She undeniably, undoubtably fancied Sirius Orion Black. 

Yet, she cared for James — the boy she was dating. 

Ariah kicked her legs, the blanket falling off her bed.

"Ariah!" A pillow came flying at Ariah's face as her brother flopped onto his side. "Shut up and go to sleep for the love of all that is holy!" 

Ariah grabbed the pillow and a blanket before huffing and marching out of the room. 

Walking past her parents room, she could hear her mother dry heaving in the bathroom. Standing there, for what felt like all eternity, Ariah felt it all come crushing down on her. 

Her mother was dying, she didn't know how she felt or what to do about anything anymore. Not to mention, she was barely passing her classes. 

Letting out a shallow breath, she began to speed walk down to living room. Barely making it to the couch she let out a sob into the cushions of her family's couch. 

Concentrating too hard on keeping her sobs muffled and silent, she didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs and approaching her. It wasn't until the persons hand came into contact with her back that she even knew someone was there. 

 

Sirius couldn't sleep that night before Christmas Day. 

He continuously fell in and out of sleep, reminiscing all too much on the fact that after Christmas Day, he'd have to head back home. 

If he could even call Grimauld Place a home. It was more of a prison — Sirius' own form of hell on earth, 

Getting his mother to agree to let him come to the Lupins in the first place was an extremely difficult feat but after several angry howlers, his father said the family would miss much without him.

His mother agreed, but demanded he be home for New Years to show up to the annual Black New Years party. Why she ever even cared if he was home — Sirius had no idea. He believed she was just hell bent on Sirius being miserable for all eternity. 

Ariah groaned, her bed creaking as she tried to get comfortable. 

Sirius opened his eyes to see her staring wide eyed at the enchanted ceiling above her. He let out a deep, yet silent, sigh. 

What he wouldn't give to lay there beside her, staring at the stars together — wrapped in the comfort of each other's presence. 

Sirius realized all too soon after telling Ariah all those rude things, that loosing her is the worst possible thing to happen to him. 

He simply couldn't act on his feelings for his best friend. 

He had to move on. 

Letting out another sigh, he closed his eyes — hoping for sleep to find him. 

It was odd— sleeping at the Lupins where everything was silent and still and calm. He would have thought he'd sleep better without the grumbling of his house-elf or the whimpering of his baby brother or the occasional yelping of the Walburga painting that haunted his every dream. 

But it was hard to comfort in something totally foreign him. He'd never known peace, so naturally, he was unsure how to accept it. 

Ariah let out another troubled sigh, clearly kicking her blankets around. 

"Ariah!" yelled out Remus from above Sirius. 

Sirius opened his eyes to see a pillow smack Ariah in the face. 

"Shut up and go to sleep for the love of all that is holy!" 

She grumbled, aggressively grabbing some pillows and blankets before heading out of the room. 

Sirius listened to Remus get comfortable before he lightly started snoring. 

He slowly stood up, being careful not to wake up Remus. 

Remus was alway tired — Sirius believed it was part of the lycanthropy. He could sleep literally anywhere and within seconds. But any sudden noise woke the boy instantly and then, what happened next was a very unpleasant sight. 

Peter once coughed in his sleep and instantly woke up with a rat tail and muzzle in Remus' wrath. It took two weeks to get ride of the tail. 

Once safe out of the Lupins shared room, Sirius made his way down stairs to see if Ariah was okay. 

He found her laying face down on the couch, her body seeming to convulse. Upon closer inspection, he could hear her crying and felt his heart shatter.

Hesitantly, he put his hand on her shoulder which only served to cause her to cry even harder. He started rubbing comforting circles around her back, kneeling down onto the ground. 

It was a while before she stopped crying, her sobs slowing down to light sniffles. She turned her face, her blue eyes highly pronounced against the red of her whites. 

Sirius gave a small crooked smile, reaching up and wiping the tears away from under her eyes. 

She took in a deep breath, sitting up and allowing Sirius to sit beside her. 

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked. 

She shook her head looking down at her hands in her lap. "I'm... overthinking everything right now. It's funny how me, the girl who can never keep her own emotions in check or under control, is an empath meant to stabilize others emotions..." 

"You'll figure it out Ariah," Sirius said.

"I don't know if I will... I mean imagine having to juggle not only your own 12-year-old emotions but every single person around you as well...." 

"I can't even handle my own..." Sirius said. 

Except for when I'm with you, he thought. 

"Exactly," Ariah said. "Me neither. Especially with my mum.... I'm loosing her." 

Sirius looked back to Ariah who had more tears fall from her eyes. He leaned over, catching them with his finger. 

"You may not think you are, but you are so strong Ariah Lupin," he said. 

She gave a sad chuckle. "I don't feel like it..." 

"Well trust me," he said. "You are." 

"I can't sleep either..." he said after a long moments pause. "I don't know if you can feel it — but I'm very scared to go home..." 

"I can... you can stay longer Sirius," she said wiping away the tears still on her cheeks. "You don't have to go home." 

"I do, Ariah." Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "If I don't... she'll just come here and.... it'll make things worse for when I do inevitably get home." 

Ariah sighed beside him, looking off at the glittering Christmas tree. 

"Sirius?" she asked after a moments pause. "Your mother... she doesn't... does she — hurt you?" 

Sirius' breath hitched, his face turning red under her gaze. Suddenly her eyes filled with rage and sadness. 

"You can not go home Sirius." 

"Ariah —" 

"No. I refuse to let you go back there! You have to tell —" 

"Ariah just stop! Don't you think I've tried?" Tears began to fall from his own eyes now. "No one believes me, and she—she hides it all so well there's no case to ever be had." 

Ariah shook her head, rubbing her eyes in frustration. 

Sirius didn't need to be an empath to feel how angry and hurt she was for him. He couldn't explain but he had this deep running connection with the girl. So he understood how much she cared for him. He understood that this made her sick and angry and that she wanted to everything in her power to make sure it never happened — why, he could never understand. 

But she did. And he was desperate for her to drop it. If this got out, his mother would be able to use her charm, manipulation and power to cover it up. And then things at home would only get worse. 

He leaned in closer to Ariah, grabbing hold of her hands. "You can't tell anyone — Please, Ariah, I'm begging you." 

She sighed, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked into his. He could tell she was searching his mind — dissecting his emotions. 

With anyone else, he would turn away and shut off. He hated being vulnerable. 

But this was Ariah. 

He was okay with her dissecting him to his very core. 

Sirius wondered if he could ever move on from the girl in-front of him when their bond ran so deep. 

He hoped Ariah couldn't feel the indescribable feeling coursing through him as they stared at one another. 

"I can't let you just go back..." she whispered. 

"You have to Ariah. Please." 

She sighed in defeat. "I won't tell anyone... I promise." 

"Do you solemnly swear?" He held out his pinky, awaiting for her to wrap her pinky around his. 

"We can't do magic outside of school," she said. "But yes, I solemnly swear — as long as you solemnly swear to leave when it gets really bad." 

Sirius hesitated in wrapping his pinky around her recently raised one. It seemed an easy promise. But he couldn't leave Regulus. Maybe for a short time — but he knew Ariah didn't mean for this to be short time.

Finally, he wrapped his pinky around hers. "I solemnly swear." 

She smiled sadly, bringing Sirius hand up to her mouth and kissing his pinky. 

He knew he could never truly move on from loving Ariah Lupin. 

 

 

"Merry Christmas Mummie." Ariah kissed her mother's cheek, placing the tray of food on her bed.

"What're you doing? I'm eating breakfast with all of you guys," Hope said, standing to her feet. 

"Dad said —" 

"Dad says a lot of things." Hope kissed her daughters head. "I'm joining my family for Christmas breakfast." 

Ariah sighed, watching her mother walk up from the bed. 

Hope stopped upon seeing her daughter. 

Her eyes were red and sunken, showing her lack of sleep and over all unhappiness. 

"It's Christmas love," she told her daughter. "Why the sad face?" 

Ariah sighed and sat on her parents bed. "Mummie?" 

Hope sat down next to her daughter. "Yes Ariah?" 

"What was your first relationship like?" She asked. 

Hope froze, surprised by the question. "Er - it was like anyone else's." 

"Well I don't know what that means!" 

Hope chuckled. "Ariah, I was your age when I had my first boyfriend. We dated for two weeks and went no further than a peck on the cheek." 

"Well James and I have been together for 2 months so clearly mine and James' relationship isn't like anyone else's, right?" 

"Well... I don't know your relationship well enough to judge that," Hope said. "As long as you know how you feel." 

"And... if I don't... know how I feel?" 

"Oh... well then my love, you shouldn't be in a relationship with him..." 

"Well I like hanging out with him!" Ariah said quickly. "I don't want to loose his friendship by ending our relationship." 

"I see. It seems to me you see James as just a friend...?" 

Ariah sighed, looking to her hands. "I don't know... I suppose?" 

"Listen to me love." Hope grabbed her daughters hands. "Love — real love — is all about passion and commitment and.... it takes work. A lot of work. So if your finding things to be easy in your relationship — than he's probably not the one." 

"Well how else do I know if he's the one?" 

Hope chuckled. "Ariah, you're far too young to be worrying about the one. Just follow your heart and not your head." 

Hope kissed her daughters forehead, slowly standing to her feet. "Let's get breakfast and open presents."


	17. Sinking Sensations

To Ariah's surprise, Meeka showed up at the Lupin household during their breakfast. Ariah has no idea that she would be staying for the rest of the break but apparently her parents did. 

"My aunt got arrested at some protest thing and my uncle was out for the rest of the break. My parents couldn't seem to be bothered to answer the phone and thus — here I am!" 

After indulging in Hope Lupin's famous peppermint pancakes (Lyall had burnt his batch causing Hope to take over), they gathered on the couch to open presents. 

Things settled down, Hope giving each child a cup of hot chocolate. The four of them got comfortable in the living room, How the Grinch Stole Christmas playing on the tv. 

Cindy Lou just met the grinch when Ariah realized she had more present to give someone. But she didn't want to give it to him in front of Meeka and Remus. 

Before she realized her feelings for Sirius, the gift didn't seem all too mushy. But now that she admitted to herself that she does, indeed, fancy the hell out of Sirius Black — well the gift she made for her best friend these last few months seemed to scream 'I love you.' 

She sighed. Maybe she wouldn't end up giving it to him after all... not right now anyway. 

"Hey Ariah." Sirius rolled onto his side, whispering into Ariah's ear. "I have something for you. Come to your room with me?" 

Ariah nodded, following Sirius to stand up. "We'll be back." 

 

Meeka watched as Sirius and Ariah walked up the stairs with confusion. 

"I thought she was mad at him," Meeka said, nodding towards the two. 

"He got over himself and apologized," Remus said with an eye roll. "I kind of really wanted to punch him in the throat." 

Meeka let out a rich laugh, sending Remus heart a flutter. 

"Trust me — So do I," Meeka said with a smirk. "But like, not kind of. I just really want to punch him in the throat." 

Remus let out a chuckle. "Sirius has that effect on people." 

"So I've noticed." Meeka gave Remus a soft smile, leaning into his shoulder. 

"Hey. So I know why Ariah hangs out with Sirius and James — because she has bad taste in men —" Remus let out a laugh, throwing his head back slightly. "But why do you hang out with them?" 

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Remus asked.

"Because you clearly have morals! Which the others clearly do not." 

Remus shook his head. "At first it was truthfully just because they were my roommates and without Ariah I'm not very good at making friends. But now — I mean they know what I am and don't look at me any differently where others would surly have me kicked out of hogwarts." 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "In summery — they're good friends. And to be completely honest — I'm not such a saint."

Meeka faked a gasp, an amused smirk written on her face. "Let me guess... you leave empty milk in the fridge and steal Ariah's last piece of pie." 

"Of course Ariah complained to you about all that." Remus rolled his eyes. 

Meeka giggled. "She complains to me about everything." 

"Being her roommate really sucks, doesn't it?" Remus asked with a humorous smile. 

"Oh it's awful. But I guess I love her.." 

"Yeah I suppose I do too."

 

Ariah plopped onto her bed. "You got me a gift?" 

"I did," Sirius said making his way to his trunk. He pulled out a necklace box wrapped with a bow, placing it on Ariah's lap. 

She smiled and opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace with a circular pendant. Inside the pendant were engraved stars in a certain formation.

Ariah chuckled. 

"This is not Canis Major," she said with an amused smile. 

Sirius had a large smirk on his face. "It is! I'm right there." 

He pointed to the biggest star engraved in the necklace, his cheeky smile filling Ariah with all of the feels. 

"That's not you're real present," he said with a chuckle — a pink blush showing on his cheeks. "Here." 

Ariah held onto the necklace in her hand, thinking of how she could get away with wearing it nonetheless. 

She opened the second box, revealing a beautiful bracelet with different looking marbles attached to them. 

"They're planets," Sirius said. "It even has Pluto — I know how you feel about Pluto." 

"Pluto is just so underrated," Ariah said with a soft smile. "Thank you Sirius." 

She slipped the bracelet on and put the necklace neatly on her dresser. She'd put it on later. 

"I love it so much." She stood up from her bed. "I actually have something for you too..." 

She grabbed the box from under her bed, putting it in Sirius' lap. 

"But until yesterday you hated me," Sirius said questionably. 

"I started making it over the summer," she explained. "Then I continued making it throughout the school year and finished it before... well you know..." 

Sirius smiled. "Thank you." 

"You haven't even opened it yet." Ariah crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Right," he chuckled. 

Sirius took the lid off of the box revealing a thick, tan knitted blanket. It was huge too — big enough to cover the whole gang. He picked it up, wrapping it around himself. 

Instantly he felt overcome with the sense of comfort and serenity and.... love. 

The blanket smelled like Ariah. A light scent of dittany and cement after rainfall. 

"I used my wand to make it... dad said that if you use your wand to make things and think of something while doing it — you can implement that into the blanket...." 

Ariah's cheeks went red. "So I — well I honed into all the calming feelings I could and tried to put it into the blanket... I didn't feel anything though so..." 

"No! It totally worked," Sirius said. "I love it... thank you." 

"Well... what're friends for." As she said 'friends' she felt a sinking sensation inside her. 

Ariah couldn't feel it, but Sirius had the same sinking sensation as she called him her friend.


	18. New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning — alluded child abuse

It's was finally New Years Eve. 

In two days, Sirius would be heading back to hogwarts — far away from his mother. 

He was trapped at the annual Black New Years party filled with all kinds of dark wizards and death eaters. Sirius never noticed just how dark and twisted all these people were but he was slowly realizing just how horrible his families beliefs were. 

Regulus and Sirius stood far off from the crowds. They both were adorned in their dress robes, both secretly hating everything about this party they were forced to attend year after year.

Why Sirius — the disgraced Black — was still forced to attend this ridiculous event, he didn't know for sure. He wouldn't put it passed his family to force him to these events for the mere pleasure of humiliating him. 

"Hello Little Siri," Bellatrix sang, ruffling the younger boy's hair before cackling. 

Sirius swatted his cousins hand from his hair, glancing at his brother. Regulus gave his secret eye roll that only Sirius could identify. 

"What do you want Trixy," Sirius asked with a small smirk. 

Bellatrix sneered at her cousin before putting on a psychotic smile. 

"Just wondering how hogwarts is this year," she said. "I am on to bigger and better things but I still wish to check on the failed cousin of mine." 

Sirius sneered, feeling himself overcome with hatred. 

"What's your bigger and better?" Regulus said. "Being you-know-who's assistants assistant." 

Bellatrix growled for a second. "You fall so low, Sirius, that you need you're baby brother to stand up for you. You really are pathetic — just like that filthy half blood creaton you call your girlfriend." 

"She's not filthy or a creaton!" Sirius yelled, suddenly overcome by uncontrollable anger. "And there is nothing wrong with having a muggle parent!" 

The room went silent, as if his words had sucked out all the air from the death eaters lungs. Fear filled his own lungs as he felt his mothers eyes pierce on him from across the room. 

"Sirius Black!" He winced at the tone of her voice, shrinking back. "Upstairs. Now."

He felt Regulus' hand graze against his in a secret attempt at comfort. Before following his mother up the stairs, he got the sight of Bellatrix smirking triumphantly.

 

Sirius entered his room, his ribs aching and his inside screaming for any sort of relief. He leaned against his door, breathing heavily as silent sobs escaped his mouth. There was a knock on his door, causing Sirius to flinch and scurry away from the door. 

Walburga Black would never knock on the door, but his father would and though his father wasn't nearly as bad as his mother, he was still someone you wouldn't want to have to face. 

"Sirius..." Regulus' voice whispered through the door. "It's me, Reggie..." 

Sirius let out a shaky sigh of relief. Standing to his feet, he opened the door for his brother who quickly came in, shutting the door behind him. 

"She did a number on you..." Regulus muttered. "Freaking Bellatrix led you right into that." 

"It's okay Reggie... I'm okay...." he lied, sitting on his bed. 

"It's not okay," Regulus growled. "You don't deserve any of this." 

"Neither do you Reggie," he said. "We were both unfortunately born to monsters..." 

Regulus sighed. "I wish there was a way we could get out of all this... you could...." 

"What?" 

"You could get out of all this..." he repeated. "You have safe people who care about you. You can be happy and safe..." 

"I'm not leaving you Reggie," Sirius said sternly. "Your my baby brother. I would never leave you to face that monster alone." 

"I wouldn't be mad," Regulus said after a while. "If you did leave. I wouldn't blame you." 

"Yeah well you're stuck with me. Now get out of here before mother makes her rounds." 

Regulus sighed. Standing to his feet he said, "Goodnight Siri, I love you." 

"I love you too Reggie."

 

Sirius laid in bed alone as the clock struck midnight — signifying the start of 1973. 

He sighed and wished for nothing more than for him and his brother to be out of, and far away from, Grimmauld Place. 

Wincing from the pain in his ribs, Sirius slowly and carefully turned to his other side, facing the window. He caught sight of the blanket Ariah made for him prompting him to stand up to retrieve it. 

As soon as he wrapped the blanket around him, he was consumed by the scent of dittany and the feeling of comfort. He swaddled himself in the blanket, climbing back into bed feeling at peace and as if, for the first time since he'd ever been at home, he was loved.

 

Remus handed Meeka a cup of hot cocoa as he sat on the couch beside her. 

It was well past midnight, Ariah and his parents were asleep lasting only a few moments after the clock struck midnight. Neither Meeka nor Remus were able to fall asleep so he made them hot cocoa and cookies while they watched It's a Wonderful Life — Remus' favorite Christmas movie. 

Meeka smiled thankfully as she accepted the mug of cocoa. "I'm so glad I'm spending the holiday with you lot." 

Remus smiled. "I'm glad you're here too. I heard you and Ariah talking a few days ago about your parents sending an owl saying you could go home. Why didn't you? — not that I mind!" 

Meeka chuckled and shrugged, looking into her mug. "I just didn't want to spend the holidays alone." 

"You wouldn't have been alone though? You're parents would have been with you." 

"Eh... they're too busy with work stuff all the time," she said nonchalantly. "If I'm home I'm as good as alone." 

"I'm sorry..." Remus said. "Then I'm really glad you stayed." 

Meeka smiled, looking to Remus softly. "It's okay — I have my aunt and uncle and by summer they'll be out of prison. Why they were arrested in the first place — I have no idea. They didn't do anything." 

"America sounds strange," Remus chuckled. 

Meeka nodded with a chuckle. "It is quite strange over there but I enjoy my time with my aunt and uncle." 

"I bet." 

"Maybe... well maybe one day you could spend a weekend over there — in... in America — with my aunt and uncle... and, well, me... and Ariah..."

Meeka's cheeks went bright red. She focused her attention back on her mug, avoided his eyes. 

"That'd be awesome!" Remus said. "I— I'd like to go with Ariah and you this next summer." 

"Perfect! Sounds like a plan," she said with a shy smile.


	19. Twelve-Year-Old Drama

Ariah and Meeka met up with Lily Evans on the platform, allowing Remus to go search for the guys. 

"Now that it's fully just the girls," Meeka said. "What the hell was going on between you and Sirius this break?" 

"What?!" Lily asked, turning on her friend. "I thought you hated Sirius and he was being a jerk to you." 

"Long story short," Ariah said. "He apologized." 

"And the two were more inseparable than ever before," Meeka said. "There was so much sexual tension I was uncomfortable." 

"That's not true!" Ariah shouted with an eye roll. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm with James...." 

"That doesn't mean you can't have feelings for Sirius too," Lily said. She put her hand on her friends shoulders. 

Ariah sighed. "I have to break up with him...." 

"What?!" Meeka shook her head. "You cannot end something that's good for something that might be good." 

"It's not about Sirius," Ariah said. 

"Well what then?" Meeka asked. 

"Okay... I love James. I really do —" 

The hogwarts train whistled three times, signifying their need to come aboard. The three girls began to turn on their heals. 

"Bu—" 

Ariah froze mid-word, coming face to face with Sirius, Remus and James. Their mouths all fell agape. 

"Y-you love me...?" James asked. 

She glanced at Meeka and Lily who were visibly cringing. 

"Er... we need to talk... alone." 

Ariah grabbed her boyfriends hand and quickly found her way to an empty compartment. 

"You.... love me...?" James asked again, once the door closed behind them. 

".... how much of that did you hear?" Ariah asked. 

"That... that you love me..." 

Ariah sighed and began pacing the length of the compartment. 

"Okay... Okay here it goes. James I —" 

"I'm sorry Ariah," James said. "I just.... I don't feel that way. I mean I do... love you just.... not.... like that. And I know this is horrible timing but I was actually.... well I.... ithinkweshouldbreakup." 

James closed his eyes, bracing for tears or yelling but nothing happened.

"Oh thank Merlin," Ariah breathed out. 

"What?" James blinked. 

"I feel the same way! And... besides," she said. "I see the way you look Lily."

Ariah smirked at her now ex-boyfriend as his cheeks turned pink. 

"Lily?! I don't... well what about the way you look at Sirius! Yeah. That's right. I see it." 

Ariah chuckled nervously, her face turning red. 

"I think we'll make better friends," James said with a chuckle. 

"Agreed." 

"Oh! I know — I can be your wingman with Sirius and you can be my wing... woman with Lily! Do you think I have a chance with her?!" 

"Lily? Lily Evans?" She laughed. "No. She hates you." 

James pouted. "I'll change that.... with your help??" 

Ariah smiled. "I don't see why not." 

"Yes!" He wrapped an arm over her shoulder, ushering her out of the compartment. "Also — I'm pretty sure Sirius likes you too." 

"I doubt that..." 

"No really! You should tell him! Right now!" 

Ariah was unable to get a word in as James pulled her through the train aisle. 

"James!" 

"Sirius! Ariah has —" James yanked open a compartment door, pushing Ariah in to be faced with Sirius and Marlene. Snogging.

Ariah felt her heart shatter as her body froze in place. 

The two quickly parted at the sight of them. 

"Er — sorry..." James mumbled. "We — Uh —" 

"We'll find another compartment," Ariah mumbled. She tried her hardest to sound normal but she was heartbroken. 

"Oh no," Marlene said. "We just... well we just confessed our feelings for each other and got excited. You guys don't have to leave. It'll be like a little double date." 

Ariah gave an awkward chuckle. "That'd be bossin' but uh... I told Meeka and Lily I'd meet up with them... and Alice... so.... I gatta book it. Catch up with you all later." 

She gave one more fake, giant smile before making her way into an empty compartment a ways from where Sirius and Marlene were. Ariah slumped into the bench and felt the pain hit her — hard. 

The compartment door opened, revealing James who frowned deeply. He shut the compartment door behind him sitting beside his friend. 

"I'm sorry..." he muttered. 

Ariah whipped at her eyes, some tears slipping past her control. 

"I feel like my heart just shattered.... I also feel like I'm being over dramatic..." 

James chuckled lightly, wrapping his arm over Ariah's shoulder. "We're twelve. Being overdramatic is our forte." 

Ariah laid her head on James' shoulder. 

"No offense," she said quietly. "But boys suck." 

James chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "I don't take it personally." 

"You should," she said with a chuckle. 

"You know what, I think I should leave then," James said as he tried to escape from Ariah. 

"No!" She cried with a chuckle, holding onto James' waist. 

She hugged him, her head resting on his chest. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. 

"James," she said after a while of saying nothing. "Don't take this offensively — but I like you better as my friend." 

"I like me better as your friend as well," he said fondly. "And I'm sorry you're feeling this way 

"I'm sure I'll get over it... hopefully." 

"You will," James said. "You're strong." 

 

 

"I love James, I do," Ariah said as the train whistled behind them. 

Sirius felt his stomach drop to the bottom of his stomach. He couldn't even deal with the two dating, but the two being in Love — he wasn't sure he could hang out with either of them anymore! 

"Y-you love me..." James asked once the girls had turned around. 

Ariah ran off with James, to talk with him. All Sirius could seem to do was move his feet while the rest of the group walked along into compartment. 

There was no way he could get over Ariah. Not after Christmas break. But she was in love with James. Sirius really wanted to scream to the heavens in that moment. 

Lily went off to find her own friends — she only ever hung out with them when Ariah or Meeka was with them and it deemed necessary. Remus and Meeka went to find Peter, leaving Sirius and Marlene in the compartment together. 

"Hello!" Marlene snapped in Sirius' face. "I'm not invisible, am I?!" 

Sirius shook his head. "No. Sorry..."

"I was asking... well I asked you if... does Remus fancy Meeka?" Marlene asked.

"What?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Don't tell anyone — but I fancy Remus and I've been dropping hints but he seems too focused on Meeka!" 

"Er — why are you telling me this..?" 

Marlene sighed, her cheeks tinting pink. "Well... you fancy Ariah." 

He felt his own cheeks burn with heat. "Is it that obvious...?" 

"Kind of," Marlene stated. "My point it — well... I fancy Remus who doesn't seem to notice me in that way, and you fancy Ariah who also doesn't see you that way. Maybe... well I was thinking...what if.... what if we start dating each other?" 

Sirius stared at her for a long while before letting out a laugh. 

"Wow... that builds up a girls self-esteem..." 

"I'm sorry." His laughing died down. "You were being for real? That makes no sense." 

"Yes it does!" She slid over to be closer to Sirius. "We fake date. It'll make Remus and Ariah totally jealous and they'll come to us!" 

"I don't want to be the reason Ariah and James break up..." 

"Well you can't think of it that way," Marlene said. "If she gets jealous and wants to come to you that's her feelings. You didn't force her to do anything." 

Sirius bit his lower lip in consideration. "Okay... should we make rules?" 

"Yeah... we only date for two months if nothing happens — then we'll know it's time to really move on..." 

"What about..." Sirius went red. "What about kissing...?" 

"We'll have to kiss," Marlene stated. "You have kissed someone before... right?" 

"Er —" his cheeks went even redder as he thought back to the beginning of the school year. 

"You haven't?! I'm shocked." 

"I have..." he muttered. "But... it was just one kiss...." 

"Then you need practice." 

"Excuse me." 

"Practice with me," Marlene said. "No ones here right now..." 

"Oh... so... we should just..." 

Marlene closed the gap between the two. Her hand snaking behind his neck. 

This kiss was nothing like his kiss with Ariah. There was nothing special about it and no feelings arising inside him. It was rather... bland... and disappointing.....

The compartment door flew open. 

"Sirius, Ariah —" 

He pulled apart from Marlene, seeing Ariah and James in the doorway of the compartment. Sirius couldn't deny that Ariah looked... hurt and Sirius immediately regretted agreeing to this fake dating thing. 

"Er — sorry..." James mumbled. "We — Uh —" 

"We'll find another compartment," Ariah mumbled. She gave an overly exaggerated smile that didn't fool Sirius. 

He wished he had her power to feel others emotions so he could read hers. It couldn't be because she felt the same way about him so what was wrong?

"Oh no," Marlene said. "We just... well we just confessed our feelings for each other and got excited. You guys don't have to leave. It'll be like a little double date." 

Ariah gave an awkward chuckle. "That'd be bossin' but uh... I told Meeka and Lily I'd meet up with them... and Alice... so.... I gatta book it. Catch up with you all later."

She left without another word. Sirius squinted after her. "What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Oh... we... erm... we actually just broke up..." James stated. 

"Oh!" Marlene said. "I'm sorry —" 

"You what?!" Sirius asked with a glare. "What did you do to her?!" 

"Woah calm down mate." James put his hands up. "...She... broke up with me..." 

"Why does she seem upset?" Sirius asked.

"She... she must feel how... upset I am," James said. "And.... heartbroken I am...." 

"Are you okay?" Marlene asked softly.

James sighed, looking to the ground. "I'll be okay... my heart will heal. But if you don't mind... I'm going to sit alone for a little bit." 

Sirius squinted his eyes at his friend. His 'pain' didn't seem genuine for some reason... 

"Is that really —" Marlene wasn't able to finish her thought before James said bye and left the two alone.

"Well that's great news!" Marlene said. "You didn't break them up at all!"


	20. Failed Avoidance

The rest of second year went by in a blurred haze. 

Ariah had made it her mission to avoid Marlene and Sirius at all costs. To make her avoidance unsuspicious, she began to drift away from everyone except for Meeka and Remus. She even switched her potions group to be with two hufflepuff boys, Amos Diggory and Henry Swan, and a hufflepuff girl, Lilah Mannings. 

Unfortunately, they proved to be a fun group which made her detachment slightly more difficult. 

Frankly, with her horrible mood and all the crazy emotions of fellow twelve-year-olds that impacted her, she ended up ditching classes quite a lot. By the end of the day, her head would be pounding and she would find herself releasing her food into the toilets nearest to her. 

Ariah had found that when her own feelings were out of control, she couldn't hold back others around her. And as school came to a close, everyone's emotions went up in flames as they grew closer to exams. 

She knew she had done wretchedly on all of her exams. She knew because Professor Sprout pulled her aside after grading and asked her if she would like to retake the exam. Ariah had said no. 

Her head was pounding as she laid in the compartment, her head on James' lap and her feet speed across Remus and Peter. She held a book over her eyes, praying it would shut out the light and throw her in darkness. The movement of the train mixed with her ever-present migraine caused her intense nausea. 

She couldn't control all the emotions coursing through her. Someone was angry, someone was jealous, someone was anxious and someone was just.... a hot mess. And the compartment wasn't quite. It was loud and she could feel Marlene and Sirius sitting so close, they might as well have been glued to each other. 

Ariah groaned, tossing the book on the floor and marching out of the compartment. 

She needed silence and peace. 

Maybe it was unfair of her to treat her friends this way — and to barge out of their presence with nothing but a groan. But she couldn't breath. 

Finding an empty compartment, she pulled herself in, collapsing on the cool bench after slamming the door shut. Taking in a deep breath, she swore she would never take advantage of breathing ever again. 

For a second, she was able to feel nothing. Until a rush of anxiety and uncertainty opened the compartment door. Sighing, she sat up.

Sirius gave a small smile. "You okay?" 

"I mean... not really but I can't tell if it's me that isn't okay, or everybody else," she responded, blowing her bangs out of her face. "I just needed to breath." 

"I figured," Sirius said, sitting beside her. "... we haven't really talked since winter break..." 

"Er... yeah," she said. "Sorry I've been.... elsewhere... in my head." 

"I've noticed.... I've also noticed that necklace you always wear." He smirked. 

"Oh!" Ariah's face went bright red as she turned to look out the window. She grabbed the necklace, looking at the glistening of the jewels. 

"I didn't expect you to wear it," Sirius said. 

"Er... well... you know I was named after a star too," she said, quickly coming up with some other reason to wear the necklace. "Ariah isn't necessarily apart of the Canis Major constellation but it's really close to it — in fact it is often right beside Sirius so... I'm wearing it.... for that.... that is the reason." 

"Oh..." Ariah couldn't deny the slight hint of disappointment in Sirius voice. "I did not know that. That's interesting." 

"Yeah... Marlene probably doesn't like me wearing it though, huh?" 

"Marlene?! Why would Marlene care?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Maybe because... you two are.... yknow. Together." 

"Oh! Right..." he said.

"You guys are still together?" Ariah asked. A selfish part of her wished he would say no. But she shut that part in the back of her head. 

"Yeah... it was weird we actually started out fake dating," Sirius admitted. "She Er... she wanted to make Remus jealous. But we ended up having a lot in common and... yeah." 

"Oh," Ariah's tone dropped in disappointment. She picked her voice up and said, "well that's great... at least you're both happy now..."

"Yeah... are you... happy?" Sirius asked 

"Of course I am," she said putting on a fake smile. "Just a tad overwhelmed." 

"I'm not an idiot, Ariah. You hardly talk to any of us anymore..." 

"I talk to Meeka..." 

"Yes, that makes the rest of us feel so much better," he said with an eye roll. "What is wrong?"

Ariah sighed, looking away from Sirius. "It's just too hard to control my emotions as well as others on top of being around all of you and the high strung emotions you all convey. I've got my twelve-year-old angst on top of everyone else's." 

"That does sound hard... isn't Dumbledore helping? Or madam Pomfrey?" 

"Dumbledore is no help. He's hardly even in — like, if you're going to be headmaster, please be present for your students," she said with an eye roll. "I've worked with Pomfrey but she keeps telling me the annoying stuff like meditate and focus and blah blah blah. If I could focus, I wouldn't be here right now." 

"Well maybe she's right..." 

Ariah glared at Sirius. "Have you even tried any of that stuff?" 

She grumbled a no, scuffing her feet on the ground. "But it has to be rubbish! Meditate." She scoffed. "Like I'm some sort of.... some sort of... Buddhist!" 

"A what...?" Sirius asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion. 

"Never mind." Ariah swatted her hand, rolling her eyes. "My point it — I don't have the calm mindset to meditate, if I did, then I wouldn't need to meditate! You understand!?" 

"Not in the slightest..." Sirius admitted. 

Ariah sighed, resting her head on Sirius' lap unconsciously. As she settled, she tensed, departing if she should sit up or not. But his hand made its way to her hair, slowly brushing through her dirty blonde hair with his hand. She relaxed. 

"You don't seem so scared. Hopefully not heading home?" 

"Nope! I'm spending the whole summer at James'..." His smile faltered. 

Ariah peered up at him from where she laid and frowned. "Regulus' happiness isn't your responsibility, Sirius. I know you care for your brother but you need to think of your safety as well." 

Sirius sighed, continuing to run a hand through Ariah's hair as his eyes strained in front of him. 

Ariah wished she hadn't, but she melted under the weight of his hand massaging her scalp. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel relaxed and at ease for the first time in a long time. Forgetting all about Marlene and James and meditating and that damn Potions final she definitely bombed. 

"He's just... he doesn't deserve to be alone," he said after a while of silence. Ariah had almost fallen asleep. "I just hate that to be happy, I have to leave him alone with our momster." 

Ariah let out a deep sigh, her eyes fluttering open to peer thoughtfully at Sirius. His eyes glistened with tears. "I'm sorry... neither of you deserve this... maybe... well maybe if you tell James —" 

"I'm not telling James anything." Sirius stopped massaging Ariah's head, snapping his gaze down to her. "He wouldn't get it." 

"That doesn't —" 

"Let's just drop it," he said. "I'm pretty tired."


	21. Feeling /it/

Dear Sirius,

You know how we said Remus would be the third wheel this summer break in America? Well seems we were wrong. 

It's been one and a half weeks into the three weeks of us being in California and it's like I'm not even here!! I'm putting my money on them dating... they're totally into each other and I don't even need to be an empath to figure that out — how did this happen?!

Anyway... it's pretty fun. I feel like Remus is hiding something from me though — I cant explain it. Just our twin senses I suppose haha! 

 

Ariah looked up from her pen and paper, spotting Meeka and Remus in the water from where she sat on the sand. 

The California summer heat was far worse than that of the London summer heat she was use to. But it was nice and she was forming a nice tan lounging out on the beach and writing to Sirius. 

Remus threw Meeka over his shoulder, running further into the water with her. Ariah chuckled. She enjoyed watching Remus let go and relax. It was something he wasn't able to do with anyone other than Meeka. 

Meeka began running over to Ariah, leaving Remus in the ocean. 

"Having fun writing to Sirius like a pining school girl." Meeka smirked.

Ariah glared at her best friend. "I'm not pining." 

"Oh but you so are," she said. "You're all 'Sirius Orion Black! Marry me and have my babies and let's live in a house with a white picket fence and —" 

Ariah threw a strawberry at her friend. "Shut up! He's with Marlene... anyway..." 

"Hey just because there's a keeper doesn't mean you can't dive under and steal the snitch and win the game." 

"That was a long winded analogy..." 

"It's true!" 

"Well what about you and Remus!" 

"I'm sorry, what?!" 

"You and Remus are totally into each other," Ariah stated. 

"What? No... no we're just friends," Meeka stated. 

"Yeah okay... I'm just saying — you two are super cute." 

Meeka's cheeks went bright red as she shook her head. "It's not like that..." 

Remus jogged over to them, shaking his sandy blonde hair. "I'm going to get food, you girls want anything?" 

"I'll go with you," Meeka suggested. 

Ariah smirked. Remus dug into his bag for his wallet, freezing with a note in his hands. Ariah watched as he shoved the note into the bottom of his backpack before he stood up. 

"What about you Ri?" he asked. 

"Just a California burrito please," Ariah said. "I'll stay here and make sure our stuff isn't stollen." 

The two nodded before walking off the beach. Ariah watched them, making sure the two were far enough away before reaching into Remus' bag and grabbing the note. 

 

"Thank you," Remus said as he and Meeka walked toward the taco shop. "For inviting me this summer. I needed the distraction..." 

"I don't understand why your dad told you and not Ariah..." Meeka said. "That's a lot for you to carry on your own." 

"I have more emotional control," Remus said. "Ariah will crumple when she finds out.... our dad just wanted her to have a good three weeks of summer after all the crap she's been through." 

"You've been through crap too, Remus. And she is your mum as well. I mean, I agree that she is horrible at controlling her emotions — but you deserved three weeks of ignorance too." 

Remus shrugged and looked to Meeka with a small smile. "I'm still having a pretty amazing time. So I can't complain." 

Meeka's cheeks went bright red. She turned to face away from Remus' gaze thinking back on Ariah's words. 

Maybe there was something more between them....

 

"When the bloody hell were you going to tell me!" Ariah cried, marching up to Meeka and Remus with crossed arms. 

The two turned to face the angry girl. 

"When were you going to tell me our mum has been hospitalized?!" 

"Ariah —" 

"You were just going to wait until I got home and realized she wasn't in the house?!"

"Well dad asked me —" 

"So what?! I'm your sister and she's my mum too! I deserve to know when it happens!" Ariah was crying now. 

"Ariah he just wanted —" 

"You knew too?! So I'm the last one to find out that my own mother is in the hospital dying?! And you two are keeping things from me?! My best friend and my own brother are working together to lie to me?!" 

"Come on this isn't fair Ariah, please just hear me out," Remus pleaded. 

"No. What isn't fair is finding out that while you've been enjoying the summer, your mother has been lying in the hospital — dying. I should be there with her!" 

"Dad doesn't want you to —"

"I don't care what dad wants! I'm going home..." 

"Ariah —" 

"You can stay for the remainder of the time, Remus. But I want to go home and be with my mother." 

"That's not going to change anything, Ariah." Remus' voice cracked as he held back tears. "You act as if I'm not struggling with this as much as you are." 

"That's... I don't think that at all Remus...." 

"Well that is how you're acting! You can either stay here for the remaining time with Meeka and I and enjoy yourself, or go home all alone. Which will do nothing." 

Ariah sighed. "Remus I... I can't stay here —" 

"Right. Of course you can't.."

 

"You know what would be totally bossin'?" Sirius asked as he laid on James' bed. 

It was about three in the morning and they just laid down to sleep. 

"Bossin'?" James asked with a chuckle. "I think you've been hanging out with Ariah too much." 

"Shuddup." Sirius wacked his friend with the pillow. "My point it — I was reading up on Animagi —" 

"You?! Reading?!" 

"Will you let me finish my damn thought!" 

"Sorry sorry." James chuckled. 

"I think it'd be super cool to become animagi — like all of us. Then on full moons we can be with Remus." 

"Is that safe?" James asked. 

"Did James Potter just ask if something was safe?" Sirius asked with a tired chuckle. 

"I just meant that you have to register to become animagi and I doubt any of the professors would be okay with us running around with a werewolf on full moon nights." 

"Oh! Here's an idea... we don't tell them." He fake gasped causing James to smack him with a pillow. 

"No need to be snarky." 

"It would just be super cool to be able to turn into an animal at will. I bet I'd be something awesome — Like.... Like a dragon!" 

"You would not be a dragon," James said with a snort. "You'd be like.... a bunny." 

"A bunny!? No flipping way mate — you'd be the bunny. Then we can call you Thumper." 

James laughed. "You really do hang out with Ariah way too much." 

"I do not..." Sirius argued. He was thankful for the pitch dark room that hid his blush. "I hang out with Ariah a normal amount of time... besides I wouldn't go after your ex... and I'm with Marlene so... " 

"I didn't say anything about you going after Ariah," James said in a suggestive tone. "And I'd be okay with it... Ariah and I ended on good terms." 

"You would?" Sirius peered over at James. 

James smirked in the darkness. "I would. But you're with Marlene.." 

"Right..." 

"Do you... do you like Marlene?" James asked, turning his head slightly to see his friends profile. 

"Of course! She's cool... and funny... she's pretty." 

"Well yeah. But do you guys have it?" 

"What the bloody hell is 'it'?" Sirius asked. 

"I don't know.... the cheesy stuff you read about.... the thing that makes you forget your name when she's around. The thing that... the thing that makes you wanna cross oceans for that person..." 

".... I don't know.... did you and Ariah have it?" 

".... no.... no we didn't...." 

Sirius sighed, turning his back on James. He though back on his friends words. He didn't feel that way with Marlene. 

But with Ariah.... he felt it times ten. The situation felt hopeless.


	22. a rock and a hard place

"C'mon Ariah," Remus pushed. He rolled his eyes, irritated beyond expression at his sister's self destructive behavior. 

It was nearing the end of summer and Ariah hadn't left the house since she went home early from Meeka's. 

"They all want to see you and make sure you're okay." 

"Well tell them I'm fine. Because I am," Ariah said as she filled a tray with two classes of water and a few pieces of toast. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be with my mum during her last..." 

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving until we have to." 

Remus groaned as he watched Ariah walk up the stairs, disappearing into their parents bedroom. He made his way outside where the whole gang was waiting at the edge of the pond. 

 

Sirius' head snapped back in Remus' direction as he heard the door close. He slumped his shoulders as he watched Remus shake his head. Ariah was nowhere to be seen. 

"She still won't come out?" Meeka asked as Remus arrived by himself. 

Sirius noticed he sat down incredibly close to Meeka — their thighs touching. He thought back to the letters he and Ariah sent back and forth to one another during the beginning part of the summer. Hers continuously talked of Meeka and Remus' closeness and Sirius was definitely seeing what she was talking about during this whole afternoon. 

"Maybe Sirius should go talk to her," Lily said as she doodled in the wet sand with a stick.

Sirius shot his gaze to Marlene who was drawing with Lily. She also looked up at Sirius. 

He liked her, he really did. And he felt there could be something more between them, if only he was able to let of Ariah. 

Ariah Lupin had been the reason for many of their fights and it looked like she would come to be the end of Marlene and Sirius if he wasn't careful about it. He didn't want to loose either girl. 

"Er — I can try to talk to her..." Sirius said hesitantly. 

Marlene rolled her eyes, tossing he stick in the ground and marching off. Sirius cursed before chasing after her. 

He always managed to do the wrong thing even when he's trying to do the right thing. 

"Marlene!" He grabbed her wrist. "Please don't be mad." 

"I think I have every right to upset, Sirius," she said. "When we sat down and decided to be a real couple, we decided to forget about Remus and Ariah and just focus on each other!" 

"It's more complicated than that Marlene," Sirius said. "She's my best friend." 

"I should be your best friend! I consider you mine why is it so hard for you to let her go!" 

"I — I ...." 

"Sirius. I am not going to be someone second best —" 

"You're not —" 

"But I am!! You'd drop everything for Ariah because you two have more history and I understand that but Sirius I need you to be here for me! I need you to treat me the way you treat her. I need you to choose." 

Sirius stumbled backwards, working through those last words. 

"You... you need me to choose...?" 

"I know it's not fair of me to ask you this but it's not fair for you to be dating me and loving her." 

Sirius looked back at the Lupin house hold. This is exactly what he didn't want. It was a loose loose situation. Ariah was his everything — but Marlene could be his everything. He thought he could love Marlene the way he loved Ariah... and besides, Marlene was here while Ariah was thousands of miles away and could never love him the way he loved her. 

"Okay..." he said. "I... I choose you Marlene."


	23. Hormones begin

Ariah laid on her mother's bed, curled up to her side. 

Hope Lupin's hair was long gone. Her cheeks sunken and eyes heavy. Every day she was getting worse and Ariah didn't want to head back to school that morning and part from her mother. She had begged her parents to stay but they both agreed she had to go and enjoy her third year at hogwarts. 

"Just imagine going to hogsmeade with everyone," Hope said that morning as she played with her daughters hair. "You're dad has told me so many stories from his time at hogsmeade and you don't want to miss it." 

Ariah hummed dismissively, not caring an inch about hogsmeade. She just wanted her mum to be okay. Her mother was her rock and she didn't know what would happen if she lost her. 

"Ariah," called her father from the doorway. "It's time to go." 

"No! Please," she cried. "I don't wanna go..." 

"Hey Riah look at me." She looked to her mother who cupped her face in her hands. "I will see you at Christmas break. And then we can talk about all those crazy boys and we can work through everything that happened and work on meditating, okay?" 

"You promise?" 

Hope Lupin looked at her husband with sad eyes before smiling back down at her daughter. "I promise." 

 

 

"Hello, Sirius," Marlene waved a hand in front of her boyfriends face who was watching the Lupin's arrive and say goodbye to their father. 

Sirius whipped his head to face his girlfriend. "What?.... Sorry... I guess I zoned out." 

"So I've basically been talking to a wall all this time?" Marlene asked with a cheeky grin. 

Sirius matched her grin, leaning in closer. "Maybe... but this wall is an amazing kisser." 

James made a gagging sound from across the couple. "Sure... pretend your best mate isn't even here... get a room you two." 

Marlene and Sirius shared a chuckle at their friends disgust before Peter stumbled into the compartment. He'd grown a few pounds over the summer and he looked even more anxious than usual. 

"I literally just got back from Romania with my family and all I want to do is sleep," Peter said as he plunged himself beside James. 

"Yeah well when don't you want to sleep," James said back. "Glad you're here though mate. These two make me sick." 

"What? You don't like PDA?!" Sirius asked. "How could you not like this?" 

In one smooth move, Sirius pulled Marlene on his lap, covering her face in kisses as she giggled and James groaned. 

"Well don't let us interrupt... whatever this is," Remus said from the doorway. 

Sirius couldn't help his eyes from falling on Ariah who looked absolutely defeated. His heart broke and he wished to help her. To hug her and make sure his best friend was okay. 

But he couldn't. 

So he tightened his grip on Marlene, pulling her up further on his lap, his head resting on her shoulder. 

"You're just jealous Moony," Sirius winked. 

"Why do you guys call him Moony?" Marlene asked. "I feel like I'm out of the loop." 

"Well you are," Ariah muttered. 

Everyone's eyes fell on her as she stared moodily at the floor. Her eyes lifted up slowly. 

"Oops.. did I say that out loud?" she asked, her voice full of attitude. She obviously wasn't sorry. 

"It's just because our Remus here is a night owl," James said, his eyes shooting a look Sirius couldn't understand at Ariah.

She shrugged in response to James' eye statement and leaned her head against the compartment wall. 

"Is that why you're always asleep in class?" Marlene asked Remus. 

Remus shrugged. "The night is just so much better than day."

Meeka rushed into the compartment. Sirius saw Ariah sit up straight and smile slightly. But Meeka's eyes landed on Remus.

"Remus, can we talk real fast?" She asked. "In a different compartment."

Ariah slouched in her seat as her brother and her best friend went off together. 

"Wonder what that's about..." Peter said.

Ariah leaned over to Sirius with a small smirk. "Aye Sirius — think they're about to snog. Ten bucks they come back holding hands." 

Sirius his heart pound in his chest and hoped Marlene couldn't feel it against her back. 

"I —" 

"Hey Sirius," Marlene said turning to face him in his lap. "I didn't finish telling you about what my mum found on her expedition this summer!" 

Sirius looked away from Ariah and to Marlene. "You didn't! Tell me." 

He heard Ariah growl before aggressively leaving the compartment, mumbling about finding Lily and Alice. She slammed the compartment door behind her. 

"Someone's in a foul mood," Marlene mumbled. 

"Her mother is dying," James said. "So rightfully so." 

James stood up and followed Ariah out of the compartment leaving Marlene, Sirius and Peter alone. 

"Anyone know what the bloody hell just happened?" Peter asked. 

 

 

"So what's —" 

Remus was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his, hands cupping his cheeks. He stumbled backwards, holding Meeka at arms length. 

"I—" 

"I'm sorry," Meeka said, marching to the window. "I just — I meant to just talk but you're wearing that blue sweater that looks so good on you and ever since Ariah said we'd be cute I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and you just — your hairs all messy and curly and your eyes! And —" 

Remus cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. They got two more second than before as the train lurched forward sending the two falling. 

"Ow —" Meeka muttered as she rubbed her head. 

"You bit my lip..." Remus pressed his hand against his lip, releasing it to see red on his finger. 

"Oh Merlin!" She cried. "Why are we like this?" 

Remus chuckled. "We. I like that a lot." 

Meeka smiled, kissing his forehead softly. "I like you a lot Remus Lupin." 

She moved his hand off of his lip, leaning and placing a soft kiss there instead. 

"Ariah," he said pulling apart. 

"I'm sorry what?!" 

"We have to make sure she's okay with this — with us." 

Meeka rolled her eyes, an endearing smile on her face. "She basically gave me her blessing so I think we're good. Can I kiss you now? For real this time?" 

Remus chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah... I'd like that." 

 

"I thought you were going to Lily and Alice," James said as he sat himself next to Ariah.

She sat in an empty compartment with headphones in when he found her. He had removed the headphones to talk with her.

"Yeah but then I started crying so I jumped in the first empty compartment I could find..." 

James sighed and wiped a tear off of her cheeks. "Do you wanna talk about it?" 

Ariah shook her head, plugging another set of headphones in her walk-man. She handed the second pair to James. "I really don't wanna talk. But I don't want to be alone..." 

James nodded, placing the headphones on his own head. Ariah laid her head on James' shoulder after putting hers in and let the tears fall.


	24. The One and Only, Frank Longbottom

"Ms. Lupin — you realize this is the third week in a row that you've been in detention," Professor McGonagall said. 

"Caught outside of the castle after hours, ditching classes, sneaking fire-whisking into the castle, mouthing off the teachers, hexing students and the list goes on! Professor Sprout and I are unsure of what to do with you at this point!" 

"It's like you're trying to get expelled," Professor Sprout said with a sigh. "We have no choice but to ban you from hogsmeade for the year." 

"Is that all?" Ariah asked. 

The two Professors looked to each other in shock before looking back at the troubled girl in front of them. 

"You'll be having an escort to all your classes — Mr. Longbottom, the Hufflepuff prefect," Sprout said. 

Ariah shook her head. "This is ridiculous. I don't need an escort." 

"Clearly, Ms. Lupin, you do." 

 

 

"I really don't need you escorting me to my classes..." Ariah mumbled. She sent glares to the students who watched her and Frank Longbottom walk through the halls. 

Frank Longbottom, who was at least a foot taller than her. Who was the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and the most well liked student in hogwarts. Ariah was the least liked student in hogwarts and together, they made for quiet the round of gossip. 

"Professor Sprout told me to make sure you get to your classes, so that's exactly what I'm doing," Frank said with a large grin. 

Ariah didn't understand why he was also so cheeky and smiley and optimistic. He was like a walking ray of sunshine and it pissed Ariah off to no end. 

"Well this is my class," she said, stopping at the doorway of her potions class. "You can go now." 

"Ooh no you don't," Frank said. "I wasn't born yesterday. I'm not leaving until you sit in your seat." 

Ariah growled, rolling her eyes and marching to her table with Lily, Alice and Mary. She looked to Frank who smiled and put a thumbs up before leaving. 

"Merlin he drives me insane," she mumbled. 

"Frank?!" Alice asked. "He's so dreamy though!" 

"Maybe you should have come to class like I kept telling you to, and then you wouldn't need him to escort you to class," Lily said. 

Ariah rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should mind your own Lily." 

She stood up, setting herself down at an empty table as Professor Slughorn began class. 

 

"I can't stand her right now!" Lily complained after potions. Alice and Mary looked to their friend. 

"Ariah?" Mary asked. 

"Yes! We get it, your mum is sick but there's not need to be so moody about it all time! I swear! and she won't even hang out with me and she stalks around this castle like woe is me and —" 

"What's happening over there?" Alice asked, pointing outside the castle. 

There was a large crowd circled by the Black Lake followed by a chorus of laughter. Lily made her way to the front of the crowd. 

In the center of the crowd was James and Remus. James' wand was raised, Severus floating above the Black Lake. 

"What are you guys doing!?" Lily asked, rushing up to them. 

"Giving Snivelus here a proper wash," James said. 

"You can't do that! What'd he do to you anyway!?" 

"C'mon James," Remus said. "We told him off now let him down." 

"If you insist." James dropped the boy into the Black Lake causing a large splash and a chorus of loud laughter. 

"You prat!" Lily shouted. "Since when did you lot become a bunch of bullies!" 

She poked James in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. 

"Bullies..?" 

"Lily you don't —" 

"Even you Remus!?" She marched to Severus, helping him up.

"I don't need your help, Evans," he ripped his arm out of her grasp and stalked up to Remus and James. 

"Your whole group is in for a world of hurt!" He shouted. 

"Oooh we're shaking in our boots," James said. "Keep your mouth shut about Ariah unless you want another dip in the Black Lake!" 

Severus growled, marching passed the two. 

"Your whole group has changed for the worst!" Lily shouted. "Don't expect me to help you with your animagus stuff." 

"Lily, he was talking crap about Ariah we couldn't do nothing," Remus said. 

"Well maybe she deserves it," Lily said. "If she stopped acting like she is, then people wouldn't hate her so much." 

"Well if that's how you're going to be than we don't need your help!" James shouted.

"Good! Because you're not receiving it!" 

"Good!!" James shouted after her. 

"What animagus thing?" Remus asked.

James smiled innocently, putting his hand on Remus' neck as they walked. "It's all for you, my moony." 

 

"Thought I'd find you in here," Marlene said, approaching her boyfriend in the library. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his head. He smiled, holding onto her arm and leaning into her. His eyes lifted up from his book, landing on Ariah in the far corner. She was snogging some Ravenclaw boy. Sirius tried so hard not to let it get to him. 

He looked up at Marlene, giving her a quick kiss. 

"What're you doing?" Marlene asked. 

"Researching animagus stuff," he said. "For.... an essay I'm writing for defense against the dark arts." 

"I don't remember that being assigned." She sat next to Sirius. 

"Oh... I'm doing it for extra credit." 

"Sirius Black? Doing something for extra credit?" She rested her cheek on her hand, staring admiringly at Sirius. "Where's my boyfriend and what have you done to him?" 

Sirius chuckled as Marlene pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Can you ever believe I fancied Lily Evans?" James asked as he dropped his books on the table between Marlene and Sirius. He squeezed himself between them. 

Across from them, Remus, Peter and Meeka all sat down with their books and notes. Sirius and James were going to tell them about their plan to become animagi. Sirius thought Ariah should be with them but he couldn't call Ariah over with Marlene around... 

"Marlene," James said. "I hate to be blunt but we're very particular about our study sessions.... so." He swatted his hand to signal her leaving. 

"James!" Sirius scolded. 

"What he means to say, Marlene," Meeka said. "Is we're all part of a very particular cult and we don't want anyone overhearing our cult-y plans." 

"Right..." Marlene said, obviously pissed. She stood up. "I'll meet you for lunch Sirius." 

"Can you all be nice to my girlfriend," Sirius said once she was gone." 

"There was no easy way to kick her out," Peter said. "And you two said this was super top secret." 

"Where's Ariah?" Meeka asked. 

"Over there," Sirius sneered, his eyes digger daggers into the Ravenclaw boy who had his hands all over Ariah. 

"Who is that?" Remus asked. 

"Dean Hunter," James said. "Ravenclaw seeker. Big partier, always has fire whiskey available. Big douche bag." 

"I thought she was with Julian Kor," Peter said. 

"She's not really with anyone," Meeka said. "Ariah!" 

Madame Pince shushed the group as Ariah and Dean pulled apart. She said something to Dean before making her way to the group, sitting beside James. 

"Okay! We have a fantastic idea!" James declared. "Us five will become animagi!" 

"There's six of us," Meeka said. 

"Yes but our Moony here is already a furry friend," James said with a wink. 

"And I've been reading up on it and werewolf's find their humanity among friends but obviously we'll get eaten if we go as ourselves! So —" 

"We're going to become—" 

"Animagi!" They both whisper shouted. 

"Bam." James dropped his quill. "Genius. Save the applause." 

"That is idiotic," Remus said. 

"It's that super dangerous?" Peter asked. 

"Werewolf's don't hurt other creatures so it's totally safe," James said. 

"The process isn't," Meeka said. 

"I think it's a fantastic idea," Ariah said.

"Ariah Lupin," Remus said. "Don't be an even bigger idiot than you've already been." 

Ariah's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me." 

"He's just saying it's very dangerous," Meeka quickly said, putting her hand over her boyfriends mouth. 

"But you'd have us to be there for you," Ariah said. "You wouldn't have to be alone." 

"I'm quite okay with being alone," Remus said. "I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me." 

Remus stood up. "You're not doing it. Any of you." 

He left the library leaving the group in silence. 

"So..." Meeka said. "We're going it, right?" 

"Oh yeah," everyone agreed.


	25. The bad news

"Are you sure Professor Slughorn is giving you an extra lesson?" Frank asked with a raised eyebrow as him and Ariah entered the potions room. 

"I'm positive," Ariah said with a smile. 

Frank didn't really trust that smile, but he had to get to quidditch practice... 

"Okay. Don't leave here until I come back," he said. 

Ariah rolled her eyes. "I don't need a babysitter, Longbottom." 

Frank smiled. "But you have one." He winked. "I'll be back as soon as quidditch practice is over." 

"Don't hurry back," she responded causing Frank to chuckle as he left the room. 

She watched, waiting until he was fully out of sight before getting to work. She grabbed a cauldron and Severus' potions book — which she stole with the help of James' invisibility cloak.

Pulling out all the ingredients needed, she began to prep the potion.

"I forgot quidditch practice has —" frank stood in the doorway of the potions room, looking from Ariah to the ingredients. "Ariah what are you doing?!" 

Frank made his way to her, looking at the ingredients and the potion book. She quickly grabbed it, hiding it in her robes. 

But it was too late — he had seen the potion she'd been pretending to brew. Not that he knew she was pretending. 

"Are you trying to get expelled Ariah?" He asked. His tone wasn't harsh like a prefects should have been. It was trench with a concern that threw her off. 

"I— I wasn't —" 

He stood up, easily standing a good foot taller than herself. His green eyes were peering into her mind. She could feel him searching her thoughts. 

"You are trying to get expelled," he said with a sigh. 

Frank put his hands on her shoulders. "Ariah, I understand that you want to be with your mum... but if you get expelled — you'll loose that part of you forever. And I don't think your mum wants that for you." 

Ariah whipped at the tears falling down her cheeks. "I just can't lose her... she's the only one who's ever really understood me..." 

"I know no one can ever replace a mother," Frank said. "But I understand you Ariah. I really do." 

He gave a half smile that made Ariah's heart thump a little harder than normal. 

"Ms. Lupin," called Professor Slughorn. 

Frank stood in front of the ingredients, blocking them from Slughorns view. 

"Just the witch I was looking for," he said, eyeing Frank. "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office right away." 

Ariah's heart sank. Was this it? Was she going to get expelled? It's what she'd been wanting for months and yet, now that she had someone inside — she didn't want to leave and be so alone anymore. 

"But Professor—" 

"She wasn't going to do anything!" Frank said. 

Slughorn knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "No matter — Dumbledore wants to see you. Now." 

Ariah sighed, walking out from behind Frank. He gave her a concerned look as she joined Slughorn. 

 

Inside Dumbledores office, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Sprout were all gathered awaiting the Lupin's arrival. 

"Ah, Miss Lupin, thank you Professor Slughorn," Dumbledore dismisses the potions Professor. 

"I suppose I'm getting expelled now..." 

"You've caused countless issues this school year miss Lupin," Dumbledore said. "And though we should expel you... that is not why you're here." 

Ariah looked up from her shoes and around at the three professors. They all held sympathetic expressions and the tone between the three was depressing and pitying. Ariah felt her heart sink. 

"Then... why —" 

"Professor Dumbledore," Remus piped his head into the room. "You — oh no. You got expelled, didn't you?" 

Ariah glared at her brother. "No!" 

"No — the situation is far more grave than expulsion, I'm afraid," McGonagall said. 

"Well... What is it then?" Remus asked. 

"We're afraid... well... your mother passed away last night," Sprout said with sadness. 

Ariah felt the air leave her lungs at the news. "No.... no. No no!! No you're lying!!" 

"I wish we were, Ariah," Professor Sprout reached out to the girl, but she wacked her teachers hand away from her. 

"I don't believe you!" 

She threw her back against the wall. The portraits hanging up went flying across the room causing those inside to scramble and shout. Anything glass within proximity shattered around them. 

"Ariah! Please calm down," Remus begged, coming up in front of his sister. He put his hands on her arms, which only added his pained grief on top of her angry grief. 

She collapse in on herself, pushing her brother off of her. 

"No, no, no! Please don't... I can.. I can feel it all.... I don't— I don't w-wanna feel any o-of it," she sobbed. 

"Ariah, just breath," McGonagall instructed, moving closer to the girl. 

"I-I can't!" 

More of Dumbledores things blew off of the shelf's and stands as heavy wind whipped around inside until Ariah felt overcome with fatigue and exhaustion. 

 

Remus rushed forward, catching his sister before she hit the ground. She had fallen unconscious.

"What— What just happened...?" Remus asked. "Is she okay!?" 

"I have never seen such a powerful empath," Dumbledore said. "It's no wonder why she's struggling so hard to control it." 

He flicked his wand, everything Ariah had broken going back to its original place. 

"Professor... is she going to be okay?" Remus asked, his voice cracking slightly as he choked back a cry. 

"She's going to be just fine," Dumbledore said. "All the emotions just overwhelmed her. We'll take her to Madam Pomfrey for a bit of drought of peace and rest and tomorrow morning we will send you home for the funeral.... I'm very sorry for your families loss...." 

 

Remus walked the halls numbly in search for his friends. It was dinner, which meant they would be in the Great Hall. It was the last place Remus wanted to be but he had to let his friends know of what happened. 

They were by the gryffindor table when he found them, Meeka standing behind an empty spot between James and Peter. On the other side of the table sat Sirius and Marlene who were practically entwined. 

Remus approached the table, first noticed by Sirius. 

"Hey Remmie," he greeted. "What'd Dumbledore want?" 

"Did he finally throw Ariah out?" Peter asked with a chuckle. James reached over the empty seat meant for Remus and smacked his other friend. 

"Not cool Peter," James said. "Really, what did he want?" 

"Oh... erm." He scratched the nape of his neck, looking for a way to explain the situation without crying. "My mum... she uh... she passed..." 

The group fell silent, their expressions fell somber. 

"Remus... I'm so sorry." Meeka reached for her boyfriends shoulder. He feared he would crumble at her touch and he couldn't. He had to be strong. 

"I'm okay," he said. "I'm er... well Ariah and I we — uhm — we'll be gone for a week, for the funeral...." 

"Remus —" 

"I'm fine guys," he interrupted James. "I'm just going to see Ariah, she's in the hospital wing she er — she really didn't take the news well..." 

Remus shoved his hands in his pockets before heading away from Great Hall. He wiped the tears from his cheeks as he rounded the corner, trying hard to keep it together. He feared that once he broke down, he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Remus!" Meeka's voice called from behind. "Hey, Remus wait!" 

She grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving forward. "Remus, c'mon. You don't have to pretend with me." 

He sighed as he turned to face Meeka. She reached forward hesitantly, putting her hand on his cheek and wiping a few tears. 

"Your mum just died Remus. Nobody expects you to be okay," she said. 

He shook his head, leaning into her cold hand. "I can't... there cant be two broken Lupin's. The one is bad enough.." 

"Listen to me, Remus, you are not broken. You're strong and you're not in this alone, okay?"

Remus sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve. 

"Meeka... why are you with me?" He asked. "Knowing what I am...? Why do you still want to be with me?" 

"Knowing what you are?! Remus Lupin, what you are, is an amazingly caring person. What you are, is supportive and kind and an all around amazing guy. You're funny and you're fun to be around and... you're cute! Why wouldn't I be with you!? And that's rhetorical, by the way." 

Remus smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around Meeka. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms back around him, their bodies fitting together like two matching pieces of a puzzle. 

"I'm going to the funeral with you," she mumbled into his neck. "I won't let you go through this alone." 

"I like you a lot Meeka." 

She chuckled. "I like you a lot Remus."

 

Frank paced the length of the Hufflepuff common room multiple times over. He didn't see Ariah at dinner or anytime after. He even checked in with Rosa Kane, the girls prefect to see if Ariah was in her dorm — which she wasn't. 

It was well after curfew when Ariah walked through the portal. Frank couldn't deny the sunken eyes and tired expression on her face. 

"Ariah." He stepped forward to her, his hands reaching for her arms. He stopped before they connected, unsure of whether she would be okay with it or not. "Did you get expelled?" 

She shook her head. "My... my mum...." 

"Oh, Ariah, I'm so sorry... can I —" 

She flung herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his waist and burrowing her head in his chest. Frank didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, pulling her into a tight, comforting embrace.


	26. Breath

A week without the Lupin's seemed to go on for an infinite amount of time for Sirius. Even though he hadn't really spoken to Ariah since the start of school, not being able to see her around the halls left a giant whole inside of him. Not to mention, the dorm without Remus was hell. 

James and Sirius had been friends for a little over two years, but that didn't mean they didn't argue any less. In fact, Sirius was pretty sure the only reason the two hadn't killed each other sooner was because of Remus.

Sure, their arguments were as stupid and pointless as ever before — and over the smallest things. Without Remus, however, they almost always ended in slap fights. 

Peter was unhelpful in the matter, watching with a bored expression before he left the two to wrestle over who got to sleep with Custard — the orange cat with a crooked tail that the two had found in hogsmeade and smuggled into the castle.

Their fifth roommate, Alastor Moody, had grown closer to the four boys over the year was always willing to get involved in their arguments. Unlike Remus, he got aggressive with them causing all three of the boys to get into a slap war.

That's where the three boys were in that moment as Remus walked through the room with his suit case. 

Peter, who sat on his bed watching the mess unfold, ran up to the peacemaker. 

"Remus! Thank God you're back!" Peter said, wrapping his arms around the tall and lanky boy. 

Alastor, James and Sirius froze in place. James and Sirius quickly ran up to wrap the boy in a group hug. 

"We're a mess without you mate!" called Alastor. "But I don't hug." 

"What the bloody hell were you three just fighting about?" Remus asked as the four pulled out their embrace. 

"Well, you see...." Sirius fell short of an explanation. "Er — we..." 

"We were fighting because...." James looked between the two boys. "Because..." 

"I was fighting with them because they wouldn't stop fighting," Alastor stated. 

"Of course..." Remus made his way to his bed. "Look I'd love to catch up but —" 

"No buts!" Sirius pointed at his friend. "We're getting the gang together and we're going to play board games in the room of requirement." 

"Are we now?" 

"Of course we are!" James said. "We've had it planned since you and Ariah left." 

"Well Ariah isn't going to want to go," Remus said. "Even if she did want to, she has some private tutoring lessons with Frank Longbottom." 

"What?" Sirius asked a bit too quickly. "Private tutoring lessons with Frank Longbottom!? Who authorized that?" 

"Dumbledore... why are you being weird about it..." 

"Yeah it's not like you've even talked to her all year," Peter said. 

"I'm not being weird about it!" Sirius said. "Whatever. She has a private tutor lesson with Frank Longbottom? Whatever. I don't care..." 

"Yeah...." Alastor said as he rose from his bed. "I'm going to find some firewhiskey." 

He left the dorm, leaving the four boys alone. 

"He's going to be an alcoholic when he's older," Peter said. "I'm calling it." 

"If I were a girl I'd totally snog Longbottom," James said. "He's a fantastic quidditch player and — have you seen his face??!" 

"Oh go snog him then!" Sirius huffed, marching out of the dorm. 

"I don't think he wants to talk about how attractive Frank Longbottom is," Peter said. "But you're right." 

"Yeah he really is attractive," Remus muttered.

"I know right!" 

 

 

"Hey! I didn't think you'd come," Frank said as he rose to his feet. 

Ariah shrugged her bag off of her shoulder and onto the common rooms couch. "I didn't really have a choice. Not coming would have resulted in more detention and I think I have enough." 

Frank noted the frown that seemed etched on her face. Red sunken eyes rested behind her glasses that he spotted as she pushed them back up to rest comfortably on her nose. 

He hated seeing anyone as upset as she was and he knew how it felt to loose a parent. When his father passed two years ago, he was left completely devastated. The last thing he would have wanted to do after his funeral would be study. 

"So... are we studying here?" She asked.

"You know what, no, we aren't." He turned to walk out of the common room.

"Oh — Er — our stuff?" 

"We won't need it." Frank stopped at the door, holding his hand out for Ariah to take. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "You wanna get out of the castle for a bit?" 

Ariah blinked in confusion. She hesitantly went to put her hand in his. "Will I get more detention...?" 

Frank chuckled. "No. I promise. I won't let you." He winked. 

Ariah's cheeks went pink as she put her hand in Franks'.

 

 

"I can't believe this place is so close to the castle and I've never even seen it!" Ariah mused as she spun around, examining her surroundings. 

It was a small clearing past the Forbidden Forest. They arrived by broom, riding Franks' together. There was a beautiful clear lake surrounded by open trees, revealing the beautiful setting sky. 

Here, Ariah finally felt she could breath. Sticking out her arms and closing her eyes, she took in a deep, calming breath. 

Here, she felt nothing and no one aside from herself and the trees and the breeze. Of course, she could also feel Frank but there wasn't an ounce of negativity in him. It's one of the reasons she couldn't stand the boy in the beginning. 

"How could we not get in trouble for being so far away from the castle?" Ariah asked, after a moment of relaxation became too foreign to her. 

"I've been here hundreds of times since I found it in my third year," Frank said, walking to the edge of the lake. "I haven't been found once." 

"Just my luck, today would be the day it's found..." 

"Just — sit." Frank pulled off his socks and shoes, sitting at the edge of the lake and sticking his feet in. "C'mon." 

Ariah sighed, following Franks' actions. The water was surprisingly nice. Not too cold for a lake. 

"I know you're an empath and I can tell you struggle with handling it," Frank said. "Here, you can't feel anyone, or anything — just the wind. It's kind of magical in that way." 

"Are you an empath?" Ariah asked. 

"No," he said. "But... my dad was. He told me about this place when I started school. I didn't look for it until he passed..." 

"I'd apologize for your loss but I'm pretty sick of hearing that so I couldn't imagine you'd like it any better..." 

"It is a pretty useless phrase to say when someone you love is gone," Frank agreed. 

"How did he handle it?" Ariah asked after a comfortable silence passed between them. "Being an empath?" 

"He was pretty bad at it at first. Much like you." Frank smirked at her, causing Ariah to hold back a chuckle and nudge him with her shoulder. 

"Oh shut up..." 

"No but really, he's never been good at meditating or all that Peace Jazz." 

"It's hard!" 

Frank chuckled before continuing. "He found that practicing legilimancy and occulemency made it a lot easier for him to block out others emotions and decipher what were his feelings and what were others. From there he was able to concentrate on one person or a handful of people and tune out those he didn't quite care about." 

"Legilimancy? Like reading peoples thoughts, right?" 

"Pretty much, yeah." Frank leaned back on his elbows, peering at Ariah as she looked out at the water. "I can teach you — if you'd like... my father taught me and I'm pretty good if I do say so myself." 

Ariah looked at Frank with thankful eyes. "You mean that!?" 

Frank felt something flip inside him as she looked at him with wide blue-green eyes. He nodded. "Yeah... of course. Whatever you want. We can come here once a week and work on it. It'd be easier here..." 

"Yes! Yes I would so appreciate that you don't even know!" She leaned forward, grabbing his hands in a thankful manor. But they lingered a little too long. 

She quickly let go of his hands, flinging back to her spot on the ledge of the lake. 

"Can we... can we start now?" She asked shyly. 

Frank took a moment to respond, his mind reeling around the feeling of her small and cold hands in his. He was thankful she couldn't see inside his mind in that moment. 

"Yes!... I mean... yeah. Of course we can start now."


	27. Tension

"What do you think?" Marlene asked. "A double date with Remus and Meeka in Hogsmeade?" 

"I mean it sounds fine," Sirius said.

"Fine?" 

"Yeah... I mean it sounds like a normal group hang out but yeah." Sirius shrugged. 

"It's not like a normal hang out, Sirius," Marlene said. "I don't know if you know this, but I'm not apart of your friend group. In fact — none of them like me." 

"That's not true," Sirius said. 

"The other day I saw them all talking in the library and as soon as I went over to them, they all went dead silent..." 

Sirius thought back to what she could be talking about. The other day they had agreed to meet up and discuss animagus stuff. 

"Well... it's... they..." 

"They hate me," Marlene said. 

"No. No!" 

Sirius pulled Marlene's legs onto his, pulling her closer to his body. "My friends are complicated. If you haven't noticed — we all get into a lot of trouble." 

"Oh I have," Marlene said with an added giggle. 

"They were probably just getting into some trouble and since they don't know you too well — they weren't sure you would be on board." 

Marlene's blue eyes peered into Sirius' and he lost himself in her presence in that moment. 

"You mean that?" She asked with twinkling doe eyes. 

"Of course — they'll love you just as I love you." 

"Y-you love me?" 

Sirius' eyes went wide. He hadn't even realized he'd said it. He definitely never realized he truly did love her. But if he said it, then he obviously meant it. Right? 

"Y-Yeah... yes." 

Marlene smiled, kissing Sirius. "I love you too." 

 

 

Sirius let out a squeal as he was pulled into an empty corridor while walking to Divination. 

He allowed his heart to slow its pace as he saw Ariah in front of him. "Dear God woman! Never do that again!" 

"Did you — did you squeal?" she asked, holding back a giggle.

Sirius rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is there a reason you nearly gave me a heart attack?" 

"Don't be such a drama queen," she said with a fond smile. 

She'd missed his dramatics as much as he'd missed her smile and that twinkle in her eye. 

"I — er..." Sirius looked down at his feet. "I never asked how you are... after..." 

"It's been a month and you're just now checking on me... how considerate..." 

Sirius cringed, feeling the betrayal and hurt in her voice. He wanted to ask — so many times. There were countless moments in potions or transfiguration when he'd see her blank expression and teary eyes and long to walk over and hug her. To hell with Marlene. 

But he could never get himself to do it. He'd grown to love Marlene and he didn't want to hurt her either. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

"I'm sorry... I've just — I've been..." 

"Please don't say busy," Ariah said. "I don't want to hear lies, or excuses. I just — I want to know... what did I do..?" 

"What?" 

"What did I do to make you hate me, Sirius?" As he looked up, he could see her wiping at the tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry I pushed you out but —" 

In a moment of impulse, Sirius closed the gap between them, engrossing Ariah's small body in a tight embrace. 

Ariah couldn't ignore how tall he had gotten since summer. Her head reached his mid-chest allowing her to hear the steady beat of his heart. She also found it difficult to ignore his scent — fresh fallen rain and something minty. 

Throwing her arms around him, Ariah gripped tightly at his shirt — not wanting this moment to ever end. 

"I'm so sorry I made you feel that way," Sirius whispered into her hair. "I don't hate you Ariah." 

"Then why are you ignoring me? Why are we drifting apart?" 

Sirius sighed, pulling out of the hug and holding Ariah at arms length. 

"I— I don't know..." he lied. "It's just... something that happens...." 

"I don't want it to happen to us.... you're my best friend, Sirius. If I don't have you... I don't know what I have...." 

Sirius felt something inside him crush itself with guilt. Things were definitely getting worse for him. 

 

 

"I'm telling you now, this is going to be awkward," Meeka told Remus. 

"It is not," Remus said. 

"We know nothing about her!" Meeka exclaimed. "And she's dating Sirius which makes Ariah hurt and Marlene and Ariah obviously have bad blood and Ariah is my best friend so this will be awkward!" 

"Marlene is your roommate," Remus said. "And you're the one who asked." 

"I didn't think you'd agree!! Ariah is going to have my head if she finds out you and I conspired against her with the devil herself." 

Remus sighed, placing his hands on Meeka's shoulders. "Marlene is not the devil. She is Sirius' girlfriend and he wants us all to get along." 

"But I don't want to get along with her," Meeka pouted. "I want my best friend back. Fully back." 

"Ariah is taking her own path right now," Remus said with obvious discomfort. "She'll come back to us..." 

"Not if we have this double date with Sirius and Marle — Hey —" 

Meeka cupped her boyfriends face with her hands as she saw the tears build in his eyes. 

"I- I'm just being dramatic," Meeka said. "Of course Ariah will come back to us." 

"I just... I don't know what to do about her... she's my sister. I should — I should be a better brother for her but —" 

"Hey. Don't do that to yourself Remus," Meeka said sternly. "You're a fantastic brother and I know Ariah is constantly grateful for you." 

Remus rubbed his face with his hand. "Thank you Meeka... I don't know how I got so lucky as to have you in my life." 

"I am amazing," she said with a cocky smile. 

Remus chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, their foreheads touching. "That you are Meeka Rue-Elle Glass." 

 

 

Remus walked along the streets of Hogsmeade with Sirius who clearly wasn't listening to anything he was saying. 

Sighing, Remus came to a stop, grabbing Sirius' arm. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Hm? Nothing..." Sirius said.

"Yeah okay, sure." Remus rolled his eyes. "Look you can tell me Sirius. I won't judge you if that's what you're worried about." 

"Of course not," Sirius said with a sigh. "I know you would never judge me... it's just — it's about you're sister so I don't want you to get involved." 

Sirius started walking ahead, but Remus held tightly onto his arm. 

"What'd Ariah do now?" 

"What? Nothing!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why's everyone think it's Ariah who did something wrong..." 

"Because Ariah is an emotional mess." Remus shrugged. 

"Her mother just died..." Sirius said in her defense.

"So did mine..." Remus said. "She doesn't own a patent on it." 

Sirius cringed, forgetting in that second that they were twins. They're hardly even together now days, it was hard to remember that detail. 

"Yeah... sorry..." 

"What happened with Ariah?" Remus asked. "You can tell me. We're not too close these days..." 

"I've noticed... and neither are we." Sirius kicked at a clump of dirt. "Because... well Marlene doesn't like how close Ariah and I are.... but Ariah is really struggling Remus.... and she doesn't have anyone and I just — I feel stuck...." 

"Marlene told you not to be friends with Ariah?!" Remus asked. "And you agreed to it!?" 

"I love her Remus! — Marlene — not Ariah. I mean we're good together — Marlene and me.... I don't want to loose her. But I don't want to hurt Ariah either..." 

"Well you have to do something about it Sirius." 

"I know that! But Ariah pulled me over in the halls yesterday and she was so broken, Remus — I couldn't tell her that we can't be friends anymore I mean imagine how far she'll fall if I tell her." 

Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But if I tell Marlene — then she'll get jealous and probably break up with me!" 

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Sirius," Remus said. "Obviously I'm rooting for my sister here — but I'm also rooting for you and your happiness. So, just do what feels right to you... I'll help Ariah if you choose Marlene. She's not alone." 

Sirius let out a deep sigh. "Bloody hell... when did life get so complicated?" 

Remus shrugged, throwing his arm over his friends shoulder. "When we entered the mysterious realm of dating." 

 

Meeka was lifted off of her feet as Remus wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She let out a giggle, turning to face Remus as he set her down. Her arms hung loosely over her shoulders as she stood on her tipee-toes to kiss him.

"You're very lucky that was Remus and not me," Sirius said. "We were planning on switching to prank you guys." 

"That was never a plan," Remus said. "Like ever." 

Sirius smirked. "You're right. I would never even let you hug my beautiful girlfriend." 

He wrapped his arms around Marlene's waist, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

"Oh — erm — hey guys," Ariah said. "I thought you three weren't able to hang out..." 

"Ariah! Uhm.. well — we —" 

"We made these plans a while ago," Marlene said, stopping the three from having to come up with an excuse. 

"And what exactly are these plans?" Ariah crosses her arms over her chest. 

"Exactly what it looks like," Marlene said in a fake cheery tone. "A double date." 

"Oh! Fun..." 

"We would have invited you but —" 

"You don't have a boyfriend... or anyone really," Marlene said. 

"It's okay," Ariah said. "I'd rather drown in the black lake then spend a minute with you." 

She gave a giant fake smile to Marlene before turning to face Sirius, her expression far more sincere. Meeka had to hold in her chuckle, causing Remus to elbow her softly. 

"Sirius I just wanted to thank you for yesterday," she said. "I really needed someone to talk to you and I really missed having you around — maybe we could meet up sometime?" 

"I — er —" 

"Ariah!" Frank called from the doorway. He waved at the girl with a large smile. 

Meeka couldn't ignore the giant smile that erupted on her best friends face at the sight of the older boy. Nor could she ignore the way her face light up. 

"Oh — I'm meeting Frank for lunch right now but let me know later when we can hang out." 

She walked away, Meeka watching as Frank and Ariah pulled into hug. A large smirk formed on her face as she nudged Remus. 

But his focus was on his best friend and Marlene. 

"You hung out with her?" Marlene asked with bite. 

"No! Well... we talked but she really needed me and —" 

"She's always going to need you but I need you to be honest with me and to keep your promises," Marlene said, crossing her arms tightly over herself.

"I'm sorry, what promises," Meeka asked.

"Meeka..." Remus pulled his girlfriends arm in an attempt to keep her out of it. 

"This doesn't concern you Meeka," Marlene said. 

"Look." Sirius grabbed Marlene's arm, lowering his voice. "I'm sorry but her mum just died and she's been crying for help for weeks. I can't ignore that anymore." 

"I told you to choose, Sirius. It seems like you still haven't made a decision." 

"I have! I've stayed away like you asked. I can't help it if she comes to me and I'm not going to ignore her when she's asking for help." 

"I am so sick of having this same fight Sirius!" 

Marlene stormed away from the group, clearly bringing everyone in the three broomsticks' attention onto the arguing couple. Sirius groaned before calling to Marlene, following her out. 

"That bitch!" Meeka said. "Making him choose like — it isn't fair!" 

"It's none of business Meeka," Remus said. "Sirius has to figure this out himself." 

"Can't he see she isn't good for him! They're awful!" 

"Meeka. Promise me you will not get involved with this," Remus said sternly. 

"Remus —" 

"Solemnly swear." 

"I'm not going to —" 

"Solemnly swear, Meeka." 

"Or what? Huh? I don't have to solemnly swear if I don't want to." She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. 

"Fine. But in the marauders clause number 56 it states that if one party member wishes not to partake in the swearing that the other party members can hex said party member to loose at every game night." 

"There is no marauders clause number 56! We only have 55!" Meeka exclaimed. 

"We voted on it the other day," Remus said. 

"We can't vote for new clauses without all party members!" 

"You were there." 

"I was not I would remember that clause!" 

"Well then we'll call a meeting tonight and vote it." 

"I — grr!" Meeka pulled out her pinky. "This is too aggravating I'll do the swear." 

Remus smirked, quickly wrapping his pinky around hers. "I totally tricked you." 

"You should have been sorted into Slytherin..." Meeka grumbled. "You snake..." 

 

 

"Marlene!! Marlene wait!" 

Sirius grabbed her wrist, stopping her in place. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sick of having this fight as well," he said. 

"Then why do we keep having it?" Marlene asked. "Why do you keep letting her back in." 

"Because... because she was my first friend," he said. "I can't just drop her, Marlene.... I care about her. But I love you — why don't you trust me?" 

Marlene sighed. "Of course I trust you." 

"Then I don't understand what the issue is?" 

"You're right... I don't know why I'm getting so freaky jealous.... I just don't want to loose you," Marlene admitted. 

Sirius cupped her face with his hands. "You won't. I promise. I love you." 

"I love you too Sirius." 

Sirius smiled, kissing her forehead and then her nose before softly kissing her lips. 

"Do you think... do you think you and her could try getting along? It would mean the world to me if I could hang out with both of you?" 

"Of course, Sirius," Marlene said. "Anything for you." 

 

 

"It just doesn't make any sense," Jaye Scorger said, finishing off his rant. 

"Nothing that Slughorn ever says makes any sense to me," Ariah said with a sigh. 

She had taken extra potions lessons just to be able to pass this year. In those extra classes, she met Jaye Scorger and Gwendylan Rose — two, third year slytherins. Ariah got close to the two pretty quickly in the weeks following her mother's death. 

She still hung out with the crew, but it was hard to feel connected to them with everything that happened the last year. Plus, there was the strange tension that seemed to pass through Ariah and Sirius when they were together. He hardly said a word to her and they never met up in the astronomy tower any more. Ariah went almost every night. But Sirius was nowhere to be seen. 

Meeka and Remus were difficult to get time with as well. The two were almost attached at the hip. 

Ariah had only James and Frank — and even they were fleeting at times. So Ariah stuck to Jaye and Dylan.

"Very valid point," Dylan said. "And he's got those giant eyes. I can't ever focus on anything with those owl eyes." 

The three let out chuckles as Marlene, Dorcas Meadowes and Hestia Jones approached. The three instantly went silent. 

"Hey McKinnon," Ariah said with disinterest. 

Marlene put on a plastered smile. "Hey Ri! Us three are having a small party tonight — do you want to join?" 

"Just us three and a bottle of fire whiskey," Dorcus added. 

"Why would I ever agree to that?" Ariah asked. "You hate me. I hate you. We can barely tolerate being in the same room."

Marlene let out a hearty laugh. "Oh Ariah! That was in the past." 

"Just yesterday you stuck your cat on my bed while he was peeing." 

"I've changed," Marlene said. "And besides... Sirius wants us to be friends." 

"Oh," Ariah said with understanding. "I'll pass. I have work to do." 

"Oh come on Lupin," Hestia said. "You're the biggest partier at Hogwarts. We really want you to be there." 

"She's changed," Dylan said. "And she said no." 

"I think Ariah can speak for herself, Gwendylan," Marlene said with a smile. Dylan glared at the girl for using her full name. "C'mon — Really it'll be so much! It would mean so much to Sirius!" 

Ariah thought for a moment. She had a sinking suspicion that the reason Sirius wasn't talking to her as much, was because of her and Marlene's obvious tension. All she wanted was for at least one of her best friends to be there for her through this dark time. 

"Okay," she said. "If it means that much to Sirius then I don't see the harm." 

"Oh really!? Yay!" Marlene exclaimed. "Just meet us by the Black Lake after curfew — we're going to go for swim." 

She winked, lowering her voice down for the last part. 

"This doesn't sound like a good idea Ri," Jaye said once the three girls had left. 

"I agree with Jaye on this one," Dylan added. "Something about her tone seemed threatening..." 

"Oh come on guys. Just because she's dating the guy I love doesn't mean we can't be friends," Ariah said.

"I think that's exactly what that means," Dylan said. "Am I crazy for thinking that?" 

"Definitely not," Jaye agreed. 

"Everything will be fine," Ariah said. "Sirius wouldn't date a bitch — there has to be something good about her."

"Sirius is a bitch so..." 

Ariah sent a glare in Dylan's direction but she was already walking ahead of the two.

"If she hurts you," Dylan called as she walked away. "I'm not responsible for the dead blonde hufflepuff bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N this chapter was a bitch to write out. It's super long which is why I didn't post on Monday — it took a lottt longer than I thought it would. 
> 
> Also — If y'all were reading Entwined, I unpublished it and put it on hold so I could the plot and shit in order bc man I had no real plans lmao. 
> 
> But yeah this chapter is really thicc so I hope y'all enjoyed it. 
> 
> I know a lot of you will be pissed i have portrayed Marlene as a catty bitch but they're 13 so all girls are catty bitches and Ariah is a giant catty bitch as well so yeah. No one is 100% saint.


	28. Third Year is Hell

White moonlight reflected down on the pitch black water of the Black Lake. Despite the calm of the wind and rippling of the water, Ariah was deeply upset as she sat with her feet dangling off the edge of the pier. 

It was well after midnight by now. Ariah had been sitting at the edge for what felt like hours. Waiting.

It seemed her roommate had planned to humiliate her by faking an interest. How she was able to read peoples emotions and yet always be so wrong about their intentions, she didn't know. 

Ariah stood, realizing that the longer she sat out there, the sooner she'd be thrown into life long detention. But before she could turn to head back to the castle, a jolt of a stunning spell hit her, throwing her back into the black lake. 

The bitter cold temperature of the lake in late November pierced Ariah to the bones. She cane up for air, placing her hands on the pier.

Cleated loafers stomped down on her right hand. If she could feel her fingers, she would have cried out in pain but luckily, they were numb from the cold. 

Ariah looked up, seeing Marlene towering over her. She knelt down to be level with Ariah who's lips had turned purple as her teeth chattered from the cold. 

"You're going to stay away from Sirius," Marlene said. "And stop interfering with our relationship." 

"I-I'm not even d-doing anything," Ariah protested through the chills. 

"You're in love with him, no?" 

"No!"

"Then why wear that necklace? I'm not stupid, Lupin. Sirius doesn't want you around him, can't you pick up a hint." 

"W-What are you —" 

"Isn't it obvious? He chose me, Ariah. I asked him to choose and he didn't hesitate to pick me. You are nothing more than the means to an end to him. So stop making a fool of yourself — or else you're life will be utter hell at my hands." 

Marlene smiled menacingly, standing back to her feet. She took her foot off of Ariah's fingers, pushing her back into the water before cantering off. 

Ariah came back up for air, cursing Marlene as she tried to pull herself back on to the pier. 

"Ariah? Is that you? Ouch — oh lumos." Dylan came into view above her.

She blew her bangs out of her face as she crouched to better see Ariah. 

"Dyl... you were right..." Ariah said through tears. 

Dylan sighed, extending an arm. "I won't say I told you so because you look completely devastated and I'm not that kind of friend." 

Ariah gave a thankful, chattering smile as she allowed Dylan to pull her out of the lake. Once to their feet, Dylan took off her coat, wrapping it around Ariah's shoulders 

"C'mon we have to tell Professor Sprout or Dumbledore," she said.

"We're not telling anyone, Gwendylan," she said. "I'm fine." 

"Well if we're not telling anyone, will you let me curse her?" Dylan asked as they began walking to the castle. 

"No," Ariah said with a sigh. "You came. You knew she'd do something and so you came... thank you."

Dylan waved her hand nonchalantly. "I just wish I had gotten here sooner so I could have blasted her in the depths of the Black Lake. No one messes with my puff..." 

Ariah chuckled, stopping abruptly and wrapping Dylan into a hug. "You're the greatest." 

"What is this? Why are you doing this?" 

"I'm showing my appreciation," Ariah said. 

Dylan waited a minute before lightly prying Ariah off. "Okay okay. Stop it. Let's get you into your dorm before you get the flu or something gross." 

 

 

"Marauders clause number 57 just isn't fair!" Sirius exclaimed as he walked backwards in front of the four boys and Meeka. "We need to revote — Lily wasn't at that voting so clearly it doesn't count." 

"Lily has abstained from meetings and voting until further notice," Meeka said. "Something about Ariah going crazy — I don't blame her." 

"She solemnly swore not to tell anyone about... well you know... the big marauders secret," Peter added.

"And now — thanks to Marauders Clause number 56, she had to solemnly swear," Remus said with a cheeky smile sent to Meeka. 

Meeka rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous. I did make the swear." 

"None of this correlates with all of you discriminating against Marlene making a clause that she sha'll never be a marauder," Sirius said in frustration. 

"No, clause 57 states that Sirius Black may not discuss any marauder concepts or hide outs with Marlene McKinnon," James said. "Clause 1, says that no one outside of those who watched the Full Moon Incident Of 1972 are allowed to enter the group unless unanimously agreed upon." 

"I hate that we refer to it as the Full Moon Incident," Remus said. "Nothing happened.." 

Meeka put her hand on her boyfriends shoulder, rubbing it softly.

"This is outrageous!" Sirius said, throwing his arms around. "Discrimination! Injusticeness! Complete.... misogyny!" 

"You're just saying words that mean the same thing," Peter said. 

"Expect misogyny... do you even know what the word means? Because this group isn't all boys," Meeka said.

"C'mon mate," Remus said. "How long do you think and — Marlene! Hey.... hi..." 

Sirius turned on his feet, coming face to face with a puffy eyed Marlene. 

"Marls — is everything okay?" Sirius asked. 

"Uhm... yeah," she said, her voice quiet. "Mind if I talk to you... in private...?" 

"Yeah! I'll meet you guys at the table," Sirius said, holding onto Marlene's arm and following her into an empty corridor. "What's wrong?" 

"Er — I don't want to make a big deal out of it... and I definitely don't want to make a scene within your friends.... but.... I tried hanging out with Ariah last night," she started. "And... well... she threatened me..." 

"What!? Why would — no..." 

"I wouldn't say it unless I was one hundred percent positive that was her intent." Marlene grabbed Sirius' hand, her light brown eyes swimming with tears. "But she said I wasn't good for you — or good enough for you and that if I didn't... if I didn't break up with you... then she would make sure my life at hogwarts was hell...." 

Sirius started dumbly at Marlene. He didn't want to believe that Ariah would do something so horrible, but why would Marlene lie to him?

"I'll handle it." His voice was hard, and full of anger as he began to speed off to the Great Hall. He didn't listen as Marlene tried calling him to stop. 

Sirius found Ariah at the Hufflepuff table with Meeka and Amelia Bones. He marched over, pushing several first years out of his way in the process to reach Ariah. 

"What the bloody hell is your problem, Ariah Lupin." Sirius' voice was filled with rage and heartbreak and betrayal. It scared him how much like his father he sounded. 

Ariah flinched from the sudden impact of his words and the pounding on his hands on the table. It had brought everyone's attention on to the two. 

"Er... what are you talking about Sirius....?" 

"You know what damn well I'm talking about."

Ariah stood up slowly, approaching Sirius. She worked hard to reach inside his mind and understand the anger pouring out of him without taking it on as her own. She brought herself to those peaceful evenings in the clearing with Frank and took a few breaths before inserting herself into the highly self-impactful situation. 

"I think we should go somewhere more private," she said calmly, reaching out to place a sense of calming on to him. "I really don't know what you're talking abou—" 

He smacked her hand away, the anger boiling off of Sirius hitting her harder than the swat to her hand. 

"Bullshit! Why would want to ruin the only good thing I've had in my whole life!? Why would you threaten Marlene, whom I love!?" 

"Marlene...? I... Sirius, she threatened me," she said. "And I got the picture okay. So you can tell her that my life is hell enough without her —" 

"Stop lying Ariah! I'm so sick of you lately!" 

"I—" 

"We get it! Your mum died but you don't see Remus running around threatening people and trying to get expelled like some self-destructive ass!" 

Ariah was able to clearly identify his anger from her hurt. His words were enough to send her into a 6-foot-deep hole. 

"Are you going to believe her, over me...? You'd take her word over mine and believe that I would lie to you?" Her voice was low and full of hurt. 

"Frankly, Ariah," he spat. "I have no idea what you would or wouldn't do nowadays." 

Biting her lip to hold back the tears, she nodded. "Well.... if that's really what you think, then I guess we were never really friends to begin with... don't worry about me. I'll make sure not to find myself near either of you." 

Ariah took off, running past the eyes and heavy whispers. She rounded the corner to the girls bathroom, collapsing as soon as she was out of sight. 

Arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her into their lap. She recognized the scent of a pinewood broom and mint as Frank, wrapping herself into his embrace. 

"I didn't do it," she cried as she pulled from the hug. "I didn't threaten her. I care too much about Sirius I would never!" 

"Shh." Frank tan his finger under her eyes, wiping the tears away. "I know. I know you would never do something like that.... besides... I can see inside your head." 

She chuckled, wiping her own tears. "I wish everyone could sometimes..." 

"You did amazing in that situation though, Ariah," frank commented. "You kept calm and tried to diffuse the situation." 

She gave a half-hearted smile. "All thanks to you Longbottom." 

Frank smiled back, leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Sirius shouldn't have don't that like that... he should have listened to you." 

Ariah shrugged. "What can I do.... looks like a lost another friend..." 

Frank sighed, tentatively reaching for her hand. "You won't ever loose me... I'm here to stay." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n 
> 
> I'm really sorry for making Marlene such a raging bitch. It just sort of happened.... 
> 
> But another doozy with heart ache and shit so I'm sorry but I'm not :) 
> 
> Also!! I really love Gwendylan! I hope you guys love her as much as I do even though you don't know a lot about her. She's iconic!!! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!!!


	29. Cranky Christmas

Christmas break couldn't have come sooner for Ariah. She was overwhelmed beyond words with her homework load, taking extra classes every Saturday and occulamency lessons with Frank every Sunday and Friday. Her brain felt like a giant puddle and this break was well over do. 

Plus, there was the constant tension between the whole group after the events that took place between Ariah, Marlene and Sirius. It caused a divide between them all — Meeka taking Ariah's side and James taking Sirius' leaving Peter and Remus in the middle. James and Meeka did all the fighting for Sirius and Ariah. 

Sure, Ariah spent most of her free time with Dylan or Frank, but she was still exhausted and ready for a quite winter break.

It wasn't until she arrived home, that she remembered her mother's recent death. She stood in the doorway as Remus and Lyall walked ahead. An emptiness filled inside of her, tipping the scale of things that had gone wrong this year. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and thought of the clearing in the forest with Frank. 

"Hey." Remus put his hand on his sisters shoulder. "You okay?" 

Ariah nodded slightly. "Getting there... how about you?" 

"Ditto," he said. "I'm really sorry. About all that happened to you this school year..." 

"You don't believe Marlene and Sirius, do you?" Ariah asked tentatively. 

"I'm trying to stay out of it Ri..." 

"I get that... it would just be nice to know that my brother had my back.... it's just, only Meeka is hearing me out on this and... I would never do something to hurt Sirius... it just sucks that everyone thinks I would..." 

"Ariah —" 

"Hey kids," Lyall said l, emerging from the kitchen. "I thought it was about time you guys got you're own rooms so I grabbed a few of my construction buddies to help me extend the house — if you guys pick which rooms you'd like I'll help you guys move your stuff."

 

 

Ariah was leaning on the balcony attached to her new room. Remus didn't want to move his things which made the decision incredibly easy. Ariah wanted the new room anyway. 

It was dark outside now, the area lit up only by the stars and the moon in the sky. Ariah couldn't stop thinking about how much her mother would have enjoyed this balcony. Hope Lupin was always captivated by astronomy — it's the reason Ariah loved astronomy so much. 

"Hey..." Remus emerged from the trapdoor that led from Ariah's room to the balcony. "I think this room was made just for you." 

Ariah nodded muttering a simple 'hmm,' before looking back out to the night sky. Remus sighed, approaching his sister and staring out at the sky. 

"I owe you an apology, Ri," he muttered. "You just wanted your brother on your side and I've been refusing to stand by you..." 

Ariah peered over at her brother. "So you believe me...?" 

Remus nodded. "Of course I do. You'd never even think to hurt anyone like that — let alone Sirius." 

Ariah smiled, scooting closer to her twin. "I'm sorry too. I've been stuck in my own head lately and it's led me to being a horrible and negligent sister... so I'm sorry..." 

Remus looked to Ariah with a matching smile. "We've both been pretty crappy in the supportive sibling category, haven't we?" 

Ariah chuckled. "Yeah... we have." She rested her shoulder on her brothers shoulder, feeling relieved to have her brother back. 

"So, the real question is," Remus said. "How do we get rid of Marlene." 

Ariah chuckled, hugging Remus tightly. "I missed you." 

 

 

"Dad, we were thinking." Ariah looked to Remus who nodded. 

The Lupin twins stood before their father, who looked between the two with suspicion. 

"You two are scaring me," he said. "Just get the to the bad part." 

"No bad part, dad," Remus said. "We were just thinking — well it'd be really nice if we just spent Christmas this year with just us three." 

"Oh yeah?" Lyall asked. "That's a lovely idea but I've already invited the Potter's, Black's and Glass' over for Christmas dinner. Of course the Black's sent a howler back saying no.... but Sirius is staying with the Potter's so he'll be here. The Glass' said they'll send Meeka but they have other matters to attend Christmas Day..." 

"So... they're all coming then...?" Ariah asked with a worried expression.

"Oh, and the Evans will be here Christmas dinner! I thought you two would enjoy company this Christmas." 

"Is it too late to cancel that....?" Remus asked under his breath for only Ariah to hear. 

"It's going to be an amazing Christmas dinner," Lyall beamed, kissing each of his children on the forehead. 

"This won't be a disaster at all..." Remus muttered.

 

 

Christmas Day had fast approached and the morning of was filled with chaos as the Lupin's tried to make the deserts. After many disaster attempts made by both Lyall and Ariah, Remus decided to take it into his own hands.

"Out, Out, Out! You're both disasters in the kitchen!" He exclaimed while pushing them out. "And you dad! You've got magic and you can't seem to cook!" 

"Cooking magic is difficult stuff, son!" Lyall shouted in defense.

Ariah and Lyall sat themselves on the couch in front of the tv. 

"How about the Christmas quidditch game?" Lyall asked. 

"Yeah! Holyhead Harpies are playing against Chudley Cannons — Shira Walings recently switched to Harpies seeker making it a sure win for the Harpies." 

"But she'll be up against Dennis Sharlo and no one has caught a snitch faster than Sharlo," Lyall said, placing his feet on the coffee table. 

"Well with a beast chaser like Julie Mannings and a killer beater like Amberose Gill, Walings doesn't need to be faster than Sharlo." 

"Hm," Lyall thought. "Very smart Ri — ever consider going out for the quidditch team like your Pa." He nudged his daughter, smirking. 

"I'm more of a watcher — I've never actually played," Ariah said. 

"I heard James is quite the talented quidditch player. Maybe the could show you how to play," Lyall suggested. 

"Er... yeah... maybe..." Ariah said awkwardly. She turned her attention back to the tv to watch the game. 

 

 

Dinner was bound to be a disaster. 

Meeka was the first to arrive, allowing the three to make a plan in case anything went wrong.

"I'm telling you," Meeka said. "I'll just smack them as they come in and then they'll want to leave." 

"Meeka, we're trying to keep peace," Ariah said. "I don't want the whole friend group collapsing..." 

"Yeah but you definitely want to smack them, right?" Meeka asked. 

"Meeka," Remus said. 

"What?! God you hanging out with Longbottom has turned into a do-gooder and it's disgusting." 

"Do-gooders are disgusting...?" Remus asked. 

"Not you, love," Meeka said, putting her hand on his cheek. "You're cute." 

Ariah made a gagging noise as the two kissed. "This is why we have our own rooms now." 

"Ariah! Remus! Meeka! Everyone else is here!" Lyall called from downstairs.

"Last chance — should I, or should I not, smack the boys?" Meeka asked.

"Not!" yelled the twins. 

Meeka grumbled. "You two are so boring..." 

 

 

As everyone sat for dinner, only the parents exchanged conversation. The children were either afraid to speak on account of starting an argument, or too angry say anything nice. 

Lily could feel the tension the moment she walked into the house and couldn't help feel slightly to blame. Of course, she had heard all about Sirius and Ariah's giant fight in the Great Hall a few weeks ago — But Lily had acted selfishly while her friend went through an incredibly hard time. She had been wanting to talk to her ever since her mother's death, but Ariah was always so busy and Lily wasn't sure how to approach her. 

She sighed, pushing her food on her plate, half listening to the parents conversation until they all excused themselves to the kitchen. 

"So..." Remus finally said. "How's everyone's break?" 

"Fantastic Moony!" Sirius beamed. "We played some one on one quidditch and I can't complain so long as I'm away from home." 

"Yet he still finds things to complain about," James said with chuckle. 

Meeka let out a scoff. "That's not hard to believe..." she mumbled. 

Ariah elbowed her best friend in the ribs. "Ow!" 

"Well... how about yours Remmie?" Sirius asked. 

"Can't be too good — living with her," James mumbled, nodding his head in Ariah's direction. 

"Hey! There's no need to be a jerk, Potter!" Lily shouted, standing to her feet. 

"C'mon Lily," Sirius said with a roll of his eyes. "You left her side when things started to get bumpy — you really don't have a say in all this." 

"She's still a part of this group. No need to get nasty," Ariah said. 

"You're telling me not to get nasty?" Sirius asked with a scoff. "Rich." 

"Hey, guys —" 

"Y'know what," Sirius said. "Obviously since non of us ever agree or even get along anymore — the whole marauders thing should just... end." 

Everyone let out little gasps. "Wow," James said. "Sirius that's... that's too far, maybe?" 

"No, you're right James." Sirius nodded. "Ariah's problem. She should be excommunicated." 

Ariah felt everything inside her shatter as she looked at Sirius' face, contorted in anger and filled with a hatred she had only seen when talking of his mother. 

"Sirius —" 

Ariah stood up, clearing her throat. "Lily, James... please let your parents know their dishes were amazing.... I'm — uh — I'm gonna... just —" 

She nodded, turning quickly before anyone could see the tears and walking up to her room. Once in her room, she slammed her door behind. She ran up to the balcony, ripping her necklace off and throwing it into the streets while letting out a loud yell and collapsing into herself. 

If only she had her mother. She would have known what to do. And that realization is what made her break for the first time since her mother died. Yet, the only person she found herself wanting to be with in that moment, was Frank Longbottom. 

 

"You're a real git, Black," Lily said once Ariah had gone up the stairs. She slammed her utensils on the table and followed Ariah. 

"Can I hit him now?" Meeka seethed, glaring in Sirius' direction. 

Remus put his hand on his girlfriends shoulder. "Go with Lily." 

Meeka groaned, mumbling as she went up the stairs with Lily. 

"I didn't —" 

"I tried staying out of it," Remus said, interrupting Sirius. "But you just crossed a line, Sirius. And you'd be lucky if she ever forgives you when all this is over." 

He stood up, moving his way into the kitchen instead of up the stairs. Sirius and Remus looked at one another. 

"I'm on your side and all..." James said. "But as Ariah's best guy friends.... I think we took all that too far..." 

 

 

Lily tentatively knocked on Ariah's door. "Ariah... it's Lily... please open —" 

Meeka opened the door behind Lily, striding in. "Ariah Lupin get out of the bed — Ariah?" 

"The trap door is open," Lily stated, pointing up at the trap door. 

"She must be on the balcony," Meeka said, heading that way.

"Wait." Lily put her hand on Meeka's shoulder. "I'd really like to talk to her alone for a second... I know I've been a crappy friend but I —" 

"Go," Meeka said, nodding her head up. "Call me up when you guys have things patched up." 

"Thank you," Lily said. 

 

 

"Ariah...?" Lily pulled herself up onto the balcony to see Ariah leaning on the balcony. She turned her head to look at Lily. 

"Hey Lily..." 

"Let me start off by saying — I'm so sorry, Ariah," Lily said. "I should have been there for you instead of getting irritated... I know now that isn't what a true friend does..." 

"It's okay Lily," Ariah said. "I wasn't too great of a friend either — so I'm sorry for pushing you out." 

"It's okay," Lily said. "All forgiven?" 

Ariah smiled. "All is forgiven." 

"I'm sorry about Sirius," Lily said. "I don't know the story but I find it hard to believe you'd ever do something to hurt Sirius. And I don't trust Marlene at all.." 

"Thank you! That's what I've been saying!" 

"He's just a dumb boy." Lily noticed her playing with a bracelet of the solar system. 

"Yeah.." Ariah said with a sigh. "Maybe it is best if I excommunicate myself from the marauders..." 

"Don't make a decision like that so fast," Lily said. "You and Sirius will patch things up." 

"I don't know... it doesn't feel like we will." She sighed, sticking the bracelet in her pocket. "This feels like our end..."


	30. Snapped

"I don't know how to make things right, James," Sirius sighed. The two boys were in their dorm while Peter and Remus did homework in the common room. Not that Remus was talking to Sirius right now anyway...

"He hasn't talked to me since Christmas — that was a month ago!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing himself on James' bed. 

"I'd start by apologizing to his sister — you're previous best friend...." James plucked a fuzz out of Sirius' curls as he handed him a packet of pop rocks. 

"No, no, no! I can't apologize to her! Then she'll think we're friends again and I'm not ready for that." He poured the packet of candies into his mouth. 

"You know I'm on your side, because you're my best friend and all, but you took it too far on Christmas." 

"I know! But I can't apologize to her — I won't apologize to her I mean she has to apologize to me and Marlene before I ever consider apologizing to her." 

"Then you gotta deal with Remus giving you the cold shoulder," James said with a shrug.

Sirius groaned. "I hate this year!" 

 

 

Ariah stormed her way through the halls, searching for Marlene. Those she passed held their noses, or held back gags and frankly, Ariah couldn't blame them as she reeked of raw fish — fish parts covering her head to toe. 

She found Marlene and pushed her. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you McKinnon!"  

Marlene turned and smiled upon seeing Ariah covered in fish. 

"Geez Lupin," Marlene said. "I think someone needs a shower." 

Everyone around the two girls began to laugh. 

"I don't understand what you want! I've stayed away from you and your freaking puppy of a boyfriend! Why do you insist on making my life miserable!"

"Whatever do you mean, Ri?" she asked coyly. 

"Don't play innocent, Marlene. You clearly hexed that bucket of guts to fall over my bed — just like you turned my bed into your cats litter box last week!!" 

"You have no proof, Lupin," she said, getting close to Ariah's face. Her eyes gazed behind Ariah and she made her face contour in a pouting way. "I don't know what you want from me Ariah, I've tried being civil!" 

Ariah turned her head, seeing Sirius appear through the crowd that had now grown. Ariah scoffed, turning back to Marlene. 

"Right, turning me into the giant squids snack is totally being civil but yknow what — if he didn't believe me about you pushing into the black lake, I just bet he believes this is all my fault." She gestured to her whole body. "Hope you two are happy together." 

Ariah turned to leave the crowd. 

"I'm sorry Ariah," Marlene said causing Ariah to stop walking. "I'm sorry your plan to keep us apart didn't work." 

Ariah bit her lip, trying hard not to lunge at the blond behind her who was obviously relishing in all of this. 

"You know what," Ariah said. "If I'm going to be hated, might as well be hated for something I did." 

She turned back to Marlene, swinging a punch at the blonde haired girl. The crowd let out gasps as Sirius ran down to Marlene's side. 

"Ariah what has gotten into you!?" Sirius yelled, helping Marlene to her feet. 

"Oh, I think I just got it through my head, that I don't owe you, or your bitchy girlfriend — anything!" Ariah smiled, pulling a fish off of her shoulder and dropping it onto Marlene's lap. "You two deserve each other." 

 

The usual peaceful surrounding of the clearing Ariah and Frank went to for lessons was bombarded by anger and frustrations as Ariah marched into it. She let out a groan, picking up a rock and throwing it into the lake. 

"If you're here as my prefect and emotional trainer," she called, sensing Frank enter the clearing. "Then please leave." 

"I'm here as neither," he said, approaching her side. "I'm here as your friend, Ariah." 

Ariah looked to him, her eyes large and red, eyelashes fluttering. Frank protected his mind from her grown legilimancy talent as he looked down at her, hoping she couldn't feel the emotions running through him at the thought of how close they were. 

"Good..." she whispered. "That's actually what I need right now..." 

"As your friend, can I ask why?" 

"Why'd I punch Marlene?" Frank nodded. "Because — I don't know! I wasn't thinking I was just feeling and — she's taken everything from me and yet she still wants to make my life hell!!" 

"I feel like this is really about Christmas dinner," Frank said. 

"I thought you weren't here as my emotional trainer!" 

"I'm not!" 

"Then get out of my head!" 

"I'm not using legilimancy on you Ariah," Frank said with a smirk. 

Ariah grumbled before sighing and sitting down at the waters edge. She listened to the ripple of the wind hitting against the water. It wasn't until Frank was wiping away her tears that she even realized she was crying. 

"How can you care about and love someone and yet absolutely despise them at the same time?" She asked.

"You don't hate him, you just hate how he's hurting you," Frank said. "See I actually hate him." 

Ariah laughed. "Why?" 

"Because he's hurting you! Obviously," Frank said with a small smile.

Ariah smiled up at him, nudging into his shoulder. 

"I'm lucky to have you Frank," she said, laying her head on his shoulder. "You're the only constant thing in my life right now." 

Frank softly kissed the top of her head. "I'm lucky to have you too, Ariah Lupin." 

 

 

 

Frank made his way through the library. It took him a while to find Ariah. She sat in a hidden corner, her head laying on a pile of books as some drool fell onto the pages. 

He couldn't help but smile. The two had grown incredibly close in such a short time and Frank had to admit, he was growing a strong attachment to the young hufflepuff.

She lurched in her seat, her eyes shooting open as Frank tapped her shoulder. 

"Sorry..." he whispered. "I didn't mean to frighten you." 

Ariah yawned, stretching. Something about her rising her arms and stretching made Frank want to wrap his arms around her waist and lay with her in his arms all night. 

Clearing his throat he tried clearing the thoughts of kissing her out of his mind, hoping Ariah wasn't using legilimancy on him.

"What time is it," she yawned. 

"Well past midnight," he said. 

"How'd you find me here?" 

"Well... Er." He ran his hand through his hair, ending at his neck which he rubbed awkwardly. "Prefect duties...." 

Ariah smirked up at Frank. "Frank Longbottom. You're lying to me right now!" 

Frank cringed, shaking his head. "Dammit." 

"You came looking for me..." she said softly. 

"Well I — yeah... I uhm... I didn't see you at dinner so I — well I asked around and everyone said they saw you head to the library and... then I waited for you and when you didn't come through the dormitory door... well with everything that happened with Marlene yesterday.... I got worried..." 

Ariah smiled brightly. "You... you worried about me... all day?" 

"Well... yeah," he said shyly. "I always worry about you Ariah Lupin." 

There was a moment of comfortable silence that passed between the two before Ariah stood up grabbing her books. 

"I should put these back." She started putting a handful back on their shelves. Frank watched as she struggled to get one on the higher shelf. 

He smiled, walking up behind her and putting the book on the higher shelf. Ariah turned, her back leaning against the shelf. Frank's hand rested just above her head. 

He wanted to reach inside her mind and know what she was thinking. But he didn't want to invade her privacy. He wanted to kiss her but he knew how much she'd been through and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. 

"Longbottom," she said, not breaking eye contact. "Stop thinking and just kiss me." 

He smirked and leaned down, their lips now only a centimeter away from each other. "Get out of my head Lupin." 

She smirked against his lips. "Then get out of mine." 

Frank pressed his lips and body against hers. Ariah's hands made their way through his hair as his ran along the curve of her body. 

It was the first kiss Ariah hadn't even thought of comparing to hers and Sirius' back in second year. Out of all the guys she had ever kissed and snogged, none of them took away her breath the way kissing Frank did.


	31. Full Hearts & Heart Breaks

Ariah had spent the last month with Frank and almost solely Frank. Their visits to the clearing in the forest became practically daily and Ariah couldn't remember a time she had been more joyful. 

"What's going on with you?" Meeka asked through chuckles one afternoon as Ariah and her walked arm-in-arm into Three Broomsticks, cracking harmless jokes. 

"What do you mean?" Ariah asked. 

"You're so... happy," Meeka said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry? Want me to go back to depressed Ariah?" she said through chuckles.

"No! God no," Meeka responded. "I just... what happened to make you so happy? With everything that happened with.... y'know..." 

"With Sirius and shit?" Ariah asked. She shrugged. "I just let go!" 

She threw her arms in the air, causing Meeka to laugh. "Okay, okay! I'm glad... I hated seeing you so upset all the time." 

"You're a great friend Meeka," Ariah said. "I never showed it, but I was incredibly grateful for you sticking by my side. I am incredibly grateful." 

"Awe don't get too mushy." She waved her hand. "I know I'm awesome." 

The two girls chuckled as an unusually haggard Remus stopped in front of the girls' booth. He wasn't looking at them, but rather in front of him.

"Remus?" Ariah called. He snapped his head in their direction, his eyes more tired than usual. "Are you okay?" 

The two girls hopped out of the booth, coming to Remus' side.

"I-I'm fine," Remus said pushing both girls out of reach. "I... rough night is all." 

"Do you wanna join us?" Ariah asked. "I'll get you a butterbeer and something to —" 

"It's fine," Remus said. "I'm Uh— just going to go back to my dorm.." 

Before either girl could convince him otherwise, Remus was out of the restaurant. 

"Go after him," Ariah said, nodding her head towards the boy. 

"What? No... it's girls day I mean we haven't gotten a day just us since last year it feels! I —" 

"No seriously," Ariah said. "I'm fine I'll just go read in the common room or find Dylan." 

"Dylan?!" Meeka scoffed. "Well now I'm definitely not going after him." 

"Go!" Ariah said through chuckles. "You're worried about him — I'm worried about him — go!" 

Meeka smiled, kissing her friend on the cheek. "I love you!" 

"Love you too Meeks!" 

 

 

Ariah stared up at the bulletin board in the hallway of the Great Hall trying to find something to do that Saturday. 

Dylan and Frank were both at quidditch practice and when she went to the dorms, Marlene was there with Dorcus and Hestia. 

"And what's a pretty lady like you doing all by yourself?" 

Ariah smiled, recognizing the voice to be Franks. She turned around, leaning her back against the wall - his hand leaned against the wall right above Ariah's head, a move he did often when he wanted to kiss her. 

"Dying of boredom," Ariah said with a fond smile. 

"Well maybe, her boyfriend could cure that boredom." 

Frank leaned in, moving for a kiss. But with him declaring himself as her boyfriend, and those many eyes watching, judging — she couldn't allow him to kiss her. 

She ducked under his arm right before his lips could touch hers. 

"I just remembered I — er — have a thing.... at a place!" She bolted down the halls. 

"Wait — Ariah!" 

But Ariah was already turning down the hall in search for Dylan.

 

 

"So... he kissed the wall?" 

"Dylan! Not the point!" Ariah cried as she paced the length of the potions classroom. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Dylan said. "So you choked up when he called himself your boyfriend?" 

"And he was going to kiss me!" 

"You two have been nonstop snogging for the past month, what's different about this time?" Dylan asked.

"This time he tried kissing me in public!" 

Dylan stared blankly at her friend. "You snog people in public all the time. I'm literally not understanding you're point."

"My point is — Frank isn't like those other boys and- and I don't want him to be like those other boys but I don't wanna.... put any label on it because... because...." 

"Because you're scared," Dylan said.

"No! I'm not — no... I'm not scared! I'm just —" 

"You totally are scared, Ariah," Dylan said. "I mean the last guy you actually cared about and loved treated you like shit when push came to shove." 

"Okay... laying it on thick huh?" 

"I'm just giving you the truth, Ri. You're scared to start something serious, because of your experience with Sirius. But Frank isn't Sirius." 

"I know that." 

"Then what are you afraid of, Ariah?"

"I —" 

"Ariah." 

She jumped, turning quickly to face Frank. 

"Frank! Frankie! Frankster," she chuckled awkwardly. "Hi." 

"Can we talk?" He asked. 

"Hm? Talk? Yeah... let's talk..." 

Frank looked at her expectantly before looking passed her at Dylan who rolled her eyes before pushing her friend forward. 

"He means privately, dumb ass," Dylan grumbled as she walked away, leaving the two alone.

Ariah scratched the back of her neck, trying to tune out his frustration and disappointment as well as her own anxiety. 

"So... wanna tell me what happened earlier?" Frank asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Earlier? Well... I went to hogsmeade with Meeka — we planned a girls day but—" 

"Ariah! Look I could easily see inside your head but I don't want our relationship to be built on an intrusion like that." 

Ariah cringed at 'our relationship.' 

"Wait... you don't... you don't want to be in a relationship with me, do you?" 

"What? No I — " she fell short of the words she wanted to say. 

"Ariah, I don't want to play games okay? I know what I want but you clearly don't know what you want." 

"Frank, just stop for a second," Ariah said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I know what I want — I want you. I just... I'm— I'm scared.... I don't want you to just be another one of the guys I snog but I'm afraid to be more because... because I've never been serious with anyone before and.... I don't want to screw it up...." 

There was a pause of silence between the two. Ariah opened one eye, thinking Frank had left. But he was standing right in front of her, his hand reaching for hers.

"Ariah, I don't think you'll screw it up." 

"You don't know that Frank." 

"But I know you." He put his hand on her cheek. "And I'm more than willing to make this work if you are." 

She leaned into his hand, wanting nothing more than to lay with him all night. 

"I am," she said at last. "But... I don't want to tell people — not yet. I don't want to hear what they have to say." 

"Okay," Frank said. "We'll take it at your speed." 

 

 

Ariah let out a happy sigh as she fell back onto her bed that night. 

"Meeka," she said, looking beside her at the lump across from her bed. "You won't believe —" 

Ariah stopped talking, listening closely to what sounded like choked sobs and tear stained pillows. She stood up, coming to her best friends side. 

"Meeks... what's wrong?" Ariah knelt down on Meeka's bed, placing her hand on her friends shoulder. 

Meeka wiped at her tears, sitting up slightly. "R-Remus... he br-broke up with m-me...."

"What?! Why?! I swear I'm going to —" 

"No, Ri, please... just... stay with me?" 

Ariah's heart crumpled at the sight of her best friend so broken and crushed. She wrapped her arms around her, allowing Meeka to cry into her chest.

"It's okay," Ariah said, stroking her black hair. "I won't leave you."


	32. Sorry, not sorry

"Why'd you break up with her again?" Sirius asked, handing Remus a jelly bean. 

Remus smelled it, crinkling his nose in disgust while sticking it in the gross pile. 

"I just don't want her to feel obligated to handle my problems..." Remus said, smelling the next jelly bean. 

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Sirius said biting into one of the beans from the good pile. 

"Yeah well you're not a werewolf are you," Remus said, tossing another jelly bean into a pile. 

"Seems to come into handy when pranking James and Peter," Sirius said with a smirk. 

Remus squinted at Sirius with obvious annoyance. "You couldn't possibly understand, Sirius... it's just... we both want different things and I can't give her what she wants..." 

"You can't give her what she wants? What are you — oh.... you're not.... I don't... I'm just... Kay...." Sirius stumbled. 

"No! Not in that way!" Remus threw a jelly bean at Sirius, both boys red in the face. "She wants a family... and I don't... I can't so..." 

"Oh my god," Sirius mumbled. "We're fourteen what the bloody hell are you doing thinking about that!?" 

"You never think about a future with Marlene?" Remus asked. 

"Merlin no," Sirius said. He sighed, his mind thinking about Ariah. It had been almost 6 months since Ariah and Sirius stopped talking and he didn't want to admit how miserable he was. "I really screwed things up with Ariah, huh?" 

"What?" Remus looked to Sirius with raised eyebrows. 

"I mean... I won't have any kind of future including her will I? Her and I are dead...." 

"I—I'm confused, Sirius?" 

"Do you think Ariah threatened Marlene?" 

"No," Remus said. "Not at all." 

"But why would Marlene say that she did?" 

Remus shrugged. "It's possible Ariah just warned Marlene not to hurt you, y'know like a friend would but Marlene took it the wrong way." 

Sirius sighed, laying on his back. "I really messed up..." 

"Yep," Remus said. 

"Lily Evans will one day, be mine I know it!" James' voice boomed as he entered the dorm. 

Remus slyly pushed the bowl of good jelly beans under his bed, holding out the bowl of bad jelly beans to the two boys that entered. 

"As long as you treat Snivellus the way you do, you won't ever be on Lily's good side." Peter grabbed a jelly bean, staring at it warily before popping it into his mouth. He cringed at the taste before spitting it into the waste basket. 

"Well Snivellus deserves what he gets," Sirius said. "Now how do I get Ariah to be my friend again." 

"What?" Peter asked with a mouthful of gross jelly beans. 

Remus chuckled softly as he watched Peter and James spit out jelly beans and try for any good ones. 

"A few months ago you asked her to get thrown out of our group," James said, grabbing the bowl and sitting down on the floor with Sirius and Remus. "What's with the change of heart?" 

Sirius shrugged. "I just... I kind of hate life without her y'know.... it's like.... there's no joy anymore, life is just.... bleh..." 

The three boys all exchanged glances at one another before looking back at Sirius, who was still laying on his back. 

"Mate," James said. "You're in love with Ariah." 

"What?" Sirius sat up. "I'm not — no that's not — You're wrong..." 

"No. No he's not," Remus said. "You're totally in love with Ariah." 

"I — I'm..." Sirius sighed. He couldn't deny it. Ever since Ariah and him stopped talking, he felt this hole inside him. He showed it through anger at first, but the anger dissipated and left this hole inside of him that he couldn't seem to fill. "I'm... in love with Ariah Lupin." 

"Yeah!" All there boys said. 

"I swear these are all the bad ones!" James said, tossing the bowl across the room. 

Remus let out a loud laugh. "You fall for it every time!" 

"Shut up!" Sirius said. "I'm in love with Ariah!" 

"Well go tell her!" Peter said. 

Sirius scrambled to his feet, heading to the door. 

"Break up with Marlene first!" James yelled out. 

"Oh shit," Sirius stopped by the door. "I can't break up with Marlene." 

The boys all groaned loudly. "Why the bloody hell not!?" Peter asked. 

"I don't want to hurt her..." Sirius said. "I care about her." 

The boys sighed. "But you're miserable, Sirius. Just tell her the truth and then tell Ariah the truth and then everyone will be happy," James said. "Except me because Remus keeps giving me all the bad jelly beans." 

Remus held in his chuckle. 

"Get over it Potter! There are more pressing matters!" Sirius said. 

"Just tell her!" The three boys shouted. 

Sirius groaned, pulling at his hair. "Fine... Fine!" 

He exited the dorm, clumsily running down the halls in search for Marlene. As he rounded a corner, he halted, seeing Marlene with Dorcus and Hestia. 

"Shit..." he mumbled. He couldn't do it. He turned to walk away, seeing Ariah laughing with Slytherin, Gwendylan Rose. Sirius smiled softly, a strong yearning in him to be with her. 

Turning back to face Marlene, he prepared himself for the worst. 

"I just can't believe it worked out so well," Hestia beamed. 

"Come on it was literally months ago," Dorcus said. "And not only did you ruin Ariah's life, you also ruined your boyfriends..." 

"Taking sides with the enemy?" Marlene asked. "Because if I remember correctly, Dor, you had a helping hand in ruining Sirius and Ariah's friendship." 

"So you were lying," Sirius said. The three girls looked to Sirius who's arms were crossed over his chest. "Ariah didn't do anything after all." 

Marlene stood agape, trying hard to find a way to cover her tracks. "Sirius I — I just —" 

"No, Marlene," Sirius said. "Stop. I was finding it difficult to find the words... but you just made it easy for me." 

"Made what easy for you...?" 

"I'm breaking up with you, Marlene," Sirius said. "And there's nothing you can say or do to change my mind. I've finally made my decision, and I choose Ariah Lupin. Every time." 

"Sirius you can't —" 

"Y'know I can't believe how stupid I was dating you," Sirius said, ignoring the eyes that were now trained on the two. "You're manipulative and insecure and selfish and I'm done." 

He turned, weaving his way through the crowd until his eyes fell on a watching Ariah. 

"Ariah I —" 

She turned around, loosing herself in the crowd. Sirius cursed as he continued running in search for Ariah.  

 

 

Hiding in plain site was Ariah's favorite way to hide. Things of importance were always looked for in the complex of places, no one ever thinks to look in the obvious place. 

That's what she thought as she headed up the stairs to the astronomy tower. It's the first place Sirius would think to look, so he obviously wouldn't look there. Her logic was flawed, however, as she saw Sirius already in the astronomy tower. 

Ariah sighed. "You haven't been up here all year." 

Sirius turned around and stood up."I didn't actually think you'd come here..." 

"Yeah that was my hope..." Ariah mumbled. "Imma go now." 

"No Ariah!" He quickly grabbed her hand before she could get away. "Please. I'm so sorry. Like incredibly sorry and I —" 

Ariah turned to look into Sirius' eyes. He couldn't say it. Not now. She wouldn't take him seriously. 

"I miss you. I miss my friend," Sirius said. 

"Friends don't try to kick each other out of the group..." 

"I was angry — at loosing you." 

"You were angry at loosing me, so you pushed me even further away?" Ariah asked. "You realize that makes negative ten sense." 

Sirius sighed. "I do... yeah. But I am so sorry okay and I wish I could take it all back and I wish that I had believed you — I should have believed you and I'm sorry I didn't take your side...." 

Ariah sighed, engulfing Sirius into a hug. Sirius stood still for a moment in shock before wrapping his arms around her body and nuzzling his head against hers. Ariah let out a relaxed sigh. 

"I missed you too, Sirius. I'm sorry I punched your girlfriend in the face..." 

"Not my girlfriend anymore," Sirius responded. "And she deserved it." 

"Good, because I'm totally not sorry," Ariah said, causing her and Sirius to break out in chuckles. 

 

 

"How the bloody hell did you do it, Lupin!?" Marlene stormed into the hufflepuff common room, face red and tears stained on her cheeks. 

Ariah stood up from her place on the couch. "Wow. Marlene you need —" 

Marlene pulled out her wand, hitting Ariah with the knock-back jinx. Ariah fell over the couch, hitting her head on the table. 

"How did you convince Sirius to choose you!" Marlene screamed in Ariah's face. 

"Maybe he just realized what a psycho bitch you — ow! Did you just pull my hair?!" 

"And I'm about do so much more you boyfriend stealing blast-ended skank!" Marlene pushed Ariah. 

"Ow! Knock it off I didn't steal you're boyfriend you nut case." Ariah shoved Marlene in attempt of getting the girl off of her but Professor Sprout entered right as Marlene hit the ground. 

"Ladies! Detention — both of you! Now!" 

 

 

 

Ariah stared at Marlene who was polishing the floors of the hallway. Frank always told her that legilimancy was for situations of confusion and panic within her. But there was some undefinable emotion flowing off of Marlene that Ariah needed to figure out. 

She saw a large family, many older and many younger siblings along with cousins who all lived in one house. She felt neglect and loneliness and a feeling of unloved. 

"I'm sorry," Ariah finally said, causing Marlene to look up passed her blond curls. "But you'll find someone much better than Sirius — someone who actually loves you." 

Marlene sighed, plopping down onto her but. "All I wanted was to feel like someone's first..." 

Ariah sat herself down beside Marlene. 

"He always cared more for you than he did for me," Marlene said. "And I knew that feeling all too well — and I hated you for that...." 

"He didn't —" 

"He did, Ariah. He does. But that's not your fault," Marlene said with a sigh. "And it's not your fault that I have massive insecurity issues so... I think I'm the one who should be apologizing..." 

"I forgive you Marlene, we both acted ridiculously...." 

"Much like two fourteen-year-olds fighting over a stupid boy," Marlene said with a chuckle and sniffle. 

"A very stupid boy indeed," Ariah laughed. 

"Do you love him?" Marlene asked.

Ariah shook her head. "I did... but... I think I might love someone else now," she said with a shy smile.

"Frank Longbottom?" 

"How did —" 

"It's pretty obvious actually, you two are always together... 'studying'," she said using air quotes around 'studying'. 

Ariah chuckled, pushing into Marlene's shoulder. "Shuddup! You can't tell anyone though." 

"I won't, I won't," she said. "I promise." 

"Solemnly swear." Ariah pulled out her pinky. 

Marlene smiled, wrapping her pinky around Ariah's. "I solemnly swear."


	33. Dark times approach

Knock, knock.

The soft sound of a fist against his door tore Sirius' eyes off of his book. He quickly shoved the book under his blankets, despite knowing his mother would never knock. 

Regulus entered, the thirteen-year-old carefully looking around. Sirius hadn't noticed how much older his little brother looked just in the last school year. He had grown pretty tall, almost beating Sirius by half an inch. 

Sirius relaxed at the sight of his brother, pulling the muggle book out of his blankets. "Thank Merlin it's you," Sirius said. 

"Mum went with Trixie for wedding dress stuff," Regulus said, sitting on his brothers bed. 

Sirius made a gagging noise. "How that woman managed to get anyone to marry her is beyond me! My prayers go out to Rodolphus Lestrange." 

"From what I've heard he's not much better," Regulus said, laying on his back. 

He caught sight of a letter, Ariah's signature at the bottom in pretty cursive. 

"You and Ariah are good now?" Regulus reached over, reading over the letter. But Sirius pulled it out of his hands before he could get past "My Dearest Sirius." 

"Don't read my letters, Reggie," Sirius said. "But yes. We are, thank Merlin she forgave me!" 

Regulus sighed deeply, urging Sirius to worry for his little brother. "What's the matter?" 

"Hmm... oh. Nothing," Regulus said causing Sirius to roll his eyes. 

"Spit it out." 

Regulus sighed again. "How'd you — how'd you get Ariah to forgive you? I mean you were a total git and now — well now it's like none of it ever happened." 

Sirius smirked. "Is my little brother having girl trouble?" 

Regulus went red in the face. Sirius let out a low whistle, shaking his little brothers perfectly gelled hair. Regulus pushed his older brothers hands away. "Knock it off! I just... I keep messing things up with this girl... I can't seem to act right." 

"Sounds about right," Sirius said with a nod. "Girls will do that to you. Just be real with her — there's no way she won't like you." 

"I am real with her," Regulus said. "That's the problem. I'm one way with her, and then another way around everyone else. It's the latter she has a problem with... and frankly so do I..." 

"That's because the people you hang out with are arse bags on fire," Sirius said. Regulus glared at his brother. "It's true!" 

"I didn't come here for your judgment, Sirius," Regulus shot out bitterly. 

"No, but you came here for my advice and that's what I'm giving you!" Sirius exclaimed. "Look, you're not going to get a girl like Ivy Walker by hanging out with blood racists and misogynistic pigs like the Rosier's and the Malfoy's — and that's just the truth!" 

"How did you —" 

"Ariah and Meeka are friends with Ivy — I knew who you were talking about the whole time because I hear her complain about you when I'm with Ariah," Sirius explained. 

Regulus grumbled, standing to his feet. "Whatever. Clearly you aren't on my side..." 

"Regulus —" 

"No. Just pack and leave like you always do." Regulus slammed the door behind him on his way out, Sirius cringing at the sudden loud sound. 

He sighed, flopping onto his back. He hated leaving his brother all alone. But he hated staying just as much. And things with him and Regulus were getting more and more tense as Regulus got older. Sirius didn't know how to fix it, or how to make leaving up to him anymore. It's not like he could spend a weekend building a fort in the backyard with him and everything would be okay between them. Regulus was far too old for that to work anymore. 

Sirius turned to his side, grabbing Ariah's note.

 

My dearest, Sirius,

 

Sirius ran his fingers along the first three words with a fond smile and a pounding heart before continuing to read the letter for the fifth time. 

 

Remus and I are finally back from our grandparents. These last few weeks have been exceptionally boring in Liverpool but it's nice to see Gran and Pop. 

With us being back, though, you're free to come over anytime you'd like for as long as you like! I know James is visiting his family in Sicily and Peter is in Ireland and I don't want you to be at your house for a minute longer than you need to be. So please come soon. 

Love, 

Ariah Jane Lupin.

 

Now seemed as good a time as any to leave his personal hell, Sirius thought as he stood and began to pack. 

 

 

 

"I am so, so glad you're back," Frank exclaimed, wrapping his arms tightly around Ariah. 

She giggled as he continuously kissed her forehead and cheeks and nose. Ariah wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes. "You missed each time, Longbottom." 

Frank smirked, pulling her closer to his body and pressing a loving kiss on her lips. Ariah had loved these past four months with Frank. He was the most sincere guy she had been with and he always treated her with the most amount of respect. She was head over heels for him and she wouldn't say it just yet, but she was sure she was in love with him. 

He pulled slightly apart from her lips, a smile still on his lips. "I've got something for you," he whispered, taking her hand. 

He led her up to his room, opening balcony doors to reveal a cute picnic set up. 

"What's this for?" Ariah asked. 

"We've been dating for four months as of today," Frank said. "So I thought I'd be romantic." 

Ariah smiled, standing on her toes to kiss Frank. "I love it." 

"I got you this too." Frank pulled a chain out of his pocket. 

"But I didn't get you anything," Ariah protested. 

"It doesn't matter. Here." He held out the silver chain, a ring at the end of it. "It Uh... it's got the Longbottom family crest on it... it's nothing much but I thought..." 

Ariah held onto the necklace as well as Franks hands. "I love it. I love you." 

Ariah quickly pulled away from Frank, shocked that she just said it. "Shit... I — I didn't mean that..." 

Frank blinked. "You didn't... you didn't mean that...?" 

"Well no, yes. I mean — I did, I do. I just... I didn't.... mean to say it right then. It just.... came out..." 

"So... you do.... you love me?" Frank asked. 

"I — I.... should go," Ariah said. "I'm sorry. I ruined tonight I'm just —" 

Frank quickly pulled her back to him, kissing her once again to shut her up and to keep her from leaving. 

"Please don't leave," he whispered, his voice was raspy and incredibly attractive. "I love you too, Ariah." 

"You — you love me...?" Ariah asked. 

Frank smiled and nodded. "I do. I love you, Ariah Lupin." 

Allowing the emotions to take full control of her, Ariah pressed her lips back to Franks — this kiss loving but deeper than the others. Frank lifted her off the ground, his hands cupping her butt as her legs wrapped around his torso. She removed her lips from his, moving them to his jaw, down to his neck. 

"Wait — Ariah," he breathed out. "The food." 

"Forget the food," Ariah mumbled, unbuttoning his shirt. She jumped down, lifting Franks shirt off with his help. Going back to kissing him, she pushed him softly to his bed, straddling his lap. 

Frank ran his hand up along Ariah's skin under her shirt, gripping at her hip. Ariah took a moment, pulling away from Franks lips. Frank moved one hand up to her face, placing his thumb on her lips. "You okay?" 

She nodded. "More than okay," she breathed, removing her dress. 

"Ariah." Frank held her hands. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Ariah nodded, pushing Frank all the way back against his bed. "I'm positive."

Frank smiled, flipping Ariah onto her back. He entwined his fingers with hers, bringing his lips back down to Ariah's.

 

 

Sirius dropped his bag on Remus' floor. He loved the Lupin house. It smelled of fresh baked cookies and homemade chocolate. It smelled like a home. 

"Where's Ariah?" He asked. 

Remus rolled his eyes. "For the love of Merlin just tell her already!" 

"I will if you tell me where she is!" Sirius yelled.

Remus let out a rich laugh. "Yeah... okay." 

"What?! What's so funny?!" 

"You telling Ariah how you really feel — it's hilarious." 

"I'm going to! This summer!" 

"Awe cute... you even believe it yourself." Remus pinched his best friends cheeks, earning the curly haired boy to smack his hand. "She's at Frank's." 

"Frank's?! What's she doing there? With him?! During summer?!" Sirius asked.

"Legilimancy and Occlumency stuff, I suppose." Remus shrugged. "She just said she'd be gone for a while. Said she had summer assignments for her extra classes that Frank is helping her with." 

"Is there... is there something going on between them?" Sirius asked, fiddling with his fingers.

Remus snorted. "He's like sixteen — Ariah wouldn't date someone that much older than her." 

"I hate bringing up such dark times but Dilton Hudson, Grey Houghs, Julian Kane." 

"Yeah but she didn't date those guys," Remus said. "And even then they're a year older — not two." 

"Jules Han and Henry Forbes are three years apart and they're dating..." Sirius argued.

"Are you wanting Ariah and Frank to be together?" Remus asked. 

"No! I just — what if I confess and she chooses Frank over me...?" 

"Then you get a taste of your own medicine," Remus mumbled. His words hit Sirius right through the heart. "I'm taking a shower." 

Sirius sighed, sitting down on Remus' bed while Remus grabbed a towel to his bathroom. Reaching into his pocket, Sirius grabbed a necklace. Ariah's necklace. 

He had found it after the Christmas dinner and despite his anger that night, he felt incredibly torn at the idea that she would throw it like that. He had also noticed she no longer wore the bracelet he got her and it slowly ripped at him. Maybe it was impossible to go back to the way they use to be. 

"Dad, Remmie!" Ariah's voice called. "I'm home!" 

Sirius pushed the necklace into his pocket, running downstairs to greet Ariah. "Hey Ariah!" 

She smiled brightly. "Sirius!" 

Ariah ran to him, hugging him tightly. He rested his head on hers, trying to ignore the manly scent looming off of her. 

"I didn't think you'd be here so soon!" she said. 

"Had to get away from home." 

Sirius couldn't look away from Ariah as they pulled out of the hug. There was something different about her. Her cheeks were more rosy than usual and she had this unique... glow to her. She looked absolutely beautiful. 

"You look... you look beautiful, Ariah," Sirius said. "Did you go to a spa or something?" 

Ariah's face went red as she moved around Sirius to the kitchen. "Nope! Just... happy... I suppose..." 

Sirius followed her into the kitchen. "Well... you look... good, happy." 

"Thank you, Sirius," Ariah said pouring herself a cup of lemonade. 

Sirius wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and took a deep breath. "Ariah, can I — can we talk?" 

Ariah turned to face him, her blue eyes exceptionally striking in that moment. Something had changed about her and it was driving Sirius crazy. 

"Should I be worried..?" she asked. 

"No! No... I just — I have to tell you something..." he prepared. 

"Okay," Ariah said. "Tell me." 

"I — well I — y'know we —" 

"Ariah! Remus!" 

Sirius silently thanked Lyall Lupin for the much needed rescue interruption. 

"In the kitchen!" she called. "Sorry Sirius can we table this?" 

Sirius nodded frantically as Lyall entered the kitchen. 

"It's Meeka," Lyall said. "Her parents.... they killed her aunt and uncle."


	34. Forever Friendzoned

Home. What exactly made a place a home? Meeka thought this over as she sat, numbly on her new bed in Ariah's room. 

She would never return to her bed with her parents — Or her bed in America. Not that leaving from one home to another was any bit difficult. After all, Meeka considered the Lupin house to be a home just as much as she did her aunts house. But now there was the fact that she would never head back to her home in America. She would never see her aunt or uncle ever again. 

All she could see when she closed her eyes was the scene of her parents shooting green sparks at her uncle before he fell cold to the ground, her aunt yelling at her to run and the flash of green in the corner of her eye as she ran. 

"Meeks..." 

Meeka tore her eyes off of the wall in front of her, looking to her best friend. "Can I get you anything?" 

Meeka shook her head as Ariah sat beside her. They sat in silence for a while until Meeka found the courage to speak. 

"I ran away Ri," she whispered. "I should have — I should have done something maybe —" 

"Hey, hey." Ariah put her hand on her best friends arm. "Do not go blaming yourself, okay? You're fourteen not some experienced witch who can take down two death eaters — let alone your parents." 

Meeka wiped at her eyes. "I just miss them so much already.... I don't — I've lost everything...." 

"That's not true," Ariah said. "You have me. And I solemnly swear that I will never leave you." 

Meeka sucked in a breath before allowing the emotions to hit her like a crashing wave. She clung to Ariah, hugging her tightly as she cried into her chest. Ariah rubbed her back, trying to soothe the grieving girl in her arms. 

"Hey Ari I —" 

Ariah and Meeka looked to the door, Remus standing in the entryway in sweats, no shirt and soaking wet hair. 

"Oh — Meeka I — are you okay...?" 

Meeka rubbed at her eyes. "Fan-freaking-tastic." 

She stood up, marching up to the trapdoor and exiting to the balcony. 

"I Uh — I didn't know she would be here this summer...." Remus said. 

"Her parents, who turns out are death eaters, murdered her aunt and uncle," Ariah explained. 

"Oh Merlin is she—" 

"Don't ask if she's okay, Remus," Ariah said. "You know that's an idiotic question. She just... she just needs you, Remmie. I know it." 

"I don't... I don't know what to say I —" 

"Just because you're broken up, doesn't mean you can't still care for her." Ariah stood up from the bed, exiting her own room. 

 

 

Ariah found Sirius in the kitchen with Lyall, eating a stack of crepes. She raised her eyebrow at the scene. 

"Trying to kill Sirius, dad?" Ariah asked with a smirk. 

Her father glared at his daughter, pointing his wand in her direction. "I've been practicing and I'd say I'm getting good. Right Sirius?" 

Sirius smiled painfully and nodded. "Oh yeah!" Once Lyall turned with a smug look on his face, Sirius shook his head frantically. Ariah held back a giggle. 

"Whatever you say dad." She kissed his cheek, declining his plate of sloppy crepes. "I'll take cereal though." 

"Your loss," Lyall sang, leaving the kitchen. 

Ariah pulled out a box of cereal as well as a carton of milk. 

"Get me some of that too please," Sirius asked, throwing the rejected stack of crepes deep into the trash. 

Ariah chuckled, grabbing two bowls from the cabinet. 

"How's Meeka?" Sirius asked, lifting himself up to sit on the counter. 

Ariah sighed. "Not good, as expected. I wish there was something I could do for her..." 

"Now you know what it's like being on the outside," Sirius said, gratefully accepting the bowl of cereal that Ariah handed to him. She sat herself down on the kitchen floor across from where Sirius sat on the counter. 

"Let's pray she doesn't get as dark as I did," Ariah said with an awkward chuckle. 

"I think we all went pretty dark last year," Sirius said. 

"Yeah... hey, what were you wanting to talk to me about yesterday?" Ariah asked, shoveling a spoon full of cereal into her mouth. 

Sirius choked on his cereal, holding back from spitting it all over the place. He swallowed and coughed. "Hmm?" 

"Yesterday you said you needed to talk to me about something? Is everything okay?" Ariah asked. 

"Oh... erm.... yeah I just.... Er — well I uhm," Sirius scratched at the back of his neck. "I just wanted to say that I.... that I'm glad we're friends again." 

Sirius cursed himself for being such a coward. But the idea of loosing her so soon after getting her back terrified him. 

Ariah chuckled. "You've said that like a million times in the past two months." 

"Yeah, I'm just really grateful that you forgave me, is all," Sirius said. 

"Well, what are friends for," Ariah said with a smile.


End file.
